


Wiedersehen, unsere Hoffnung

by Waldfee



Category: MAY Karl - Works, Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Country & Western, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Historical References, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldfee/pseuds/Waldfee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1912: Kurz vor seinem Tod denkt Old Shatterhand über sein Leben und die Menschen nach, die diesen letzten Weg schon lange vor ihm gegangen sind... Und wird schließlich zurück auf eine Reise in die Vergangenheit geführt, die ihm seinen Blutsbruder Winnetou näher brachte als jemals zuvor. In den Black Hills, den heiligen Bergen der Sioux, kommt es zu gefahrvollen Begegnungen mit den Lakota, die äußerliche und selbst auferlegte Schranken letzten Endes zerbrechen lassen. Aber auch dabei ist ein hoher Preis zu zahlen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immer sind da Spuren unseres Lebens

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte seht mir die religiösen/spirituellen Inhalte nach. Sie sind zu sehr Teil der Geschichte, als dass ich auf sie verzichten könnte. Ich möchte damit aber nicht bekehren!
> 
> Außerdem wird es im Lauf der Handlung noch mehr als genug Action geben, also keine Angst! ;-)

Radebeul im März 1912

 

Viele Tage bereits hatte ich gelegen und mich dem Kummer ob der schon lange vergangenen Jahre, der verlorenen Leben hingegeben. Das Herzle, die gute Seele, wachte wie immer treu über mir und suchte mir mein Leid zu lindern. Jedoch, es ging dem Ende zu. Der Herrgott würde mich bald zu sich rufen und mich den Meinen wieder zuführen, so wie er sich über all die erbarmt, die auf ihn vertrauen. Mein einst so widerstandsfähiger Körper war alt und müde geworden. Das Luft holen fiel mir zunehmend schwerer, zudem plagte mich seit Wochen ein aggressiver Reizhusten. Und so gedachte ich jener, die mein Leben berührt hatten und die ich berührt hatte und die ich doch nicht hatte halten können.

Ich gedachte dem alten Mr. Henry, dem ich mein teures Gewehr, den Henrystutzen zu verdanken gehabt hatte.

Ich gedachte Sam Hawkens, meinem einstigen, einmaligen Lehrer im Westen, der uns so oft zum Lachen gebracht hatte mit seinen drolligen Versuchen, mich ein Greenhorn zu schimpfen und dabei oft selbst ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war. Schon vor Jahrzehnten war er in den „Blutigen Gründen“ ums Leben gekommen und der Westen dadurch um eine der letzten Raritäten an braven Männern ärmer geworden.

Ich dachte an all die roten, weißen und auch schwarzen Menschen, die meinen Weg in jenem abgelegenen Teil der Erde gekreuzt hatten. Wie mochte es jetzt dort aussehen, wo das Land und seine einstigen stolzen Herren überwunden waren und das Feuerross sich ungestört seinen Weg von Ost nach West gebahnt hatte? Wo waren die roten Männer nun, denen einst das weite Land gehört hatte?

Vor allem aber gedachte ich meines Winnetou, der einst, als herrlichstes, wunderbarstes Exemplar seiner Rasse, einen viel zu frühen Tod durch die Kugel eines Sioux gefunden hatte. Wie hatte ich ihn geliebt, den edelsten meiner Freunde! Und wie liebte ich ihn noch! Ja, wir waren Freunde in des Wortes höchster Bedeutung gewesen, Geist von einem Geist, Fleisch von einem Fleische, so wie es sein Vater Intschu-tschuna einst vorausgesagt hatte.  
Vielleicht war es zum Besten, dass er das Untergehen seines stolzen Volkes nicht mehr miterlebt hatte. Jedoch wäre er der Mann gewesen, den drohenden Untergang abzuwenden und seine Rasse in eine neue Zukunft zu führen. Stattdessen darbten sie nun in dürren Gegenden und einsamen Reservationen, die der weiße Mann für sie eingerichtet hatte, um ihnen auch noch das letzte bisschen Land und die letzte Würde zu rauben.

Er fehlte mir noch immer! 38 Jahre waren bereits seit seinem gewaltsamen Tod am Hancock-Berg vergangen. Lange hatte ich gebraucht, um sein plötzliches Verscheiden zu verwinden, und Jahre später noch fuhr ich manche Nacht aus einem Alptraum empor, mit seinem Namen auf den Lippen. Aber der anfangs schier unerträgliche Schmerz hatte sich nach und nach in ein wehmütige, leises Sehnen und schließlich in eine liebevoll gehütete, mir unendlich kostbare Erinnerung verwandelt. 

Manchmal war es mir gewesen, als wenn er neben mir stand und seine gütige, sanfte Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Manchmal träumte ich auch davon, wie ich ihn in den Armen hielt, seine wunderbare bronzefarbene Haut liebkosend und die Finger durch seine schimmernde Haarpracht gleiten lassend. Das Herzle wusste nicht, was wir einst einander gewesen waren. Ahnte nicht, dass mir der größte Häuptling der Apachen näher gekommen war, als sonst jemand auf dieser Welt. Jahrelang waren wir nicht nur Blutsbrüder, sondern auch Geliebte gewesen, die sich das Lager teilten und dabei die größte Liebe, den höchsten Genuss und die tiefste Leidenschaft erfahren hatten.   
Das alles konnte ich nicht vergessen. Ich gewahrte so oft seinen tiefgründigen, liebevollen Blick vor meinem inneren Auge, hörte seine warme Stimme, erinnerte mich seiner festen, kräftigen Gestalt. Bald, ja bald würde ich ihn wiedersehen!


	2. Ich tauschte nur die Räume

Ich spürte ein starkes Ziehen an meinem Leib, an meiner Seele, welches mich mit Macht vom Lager empor riss. Empor ging es, empor driftete ich mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit. Ich schaute noch kurz zurück, da sah ich meine starre Erdenhülle in ihrem Bett ruhen. Mir kam das Herzle, meine gute Ehefrau, in den Sinn, die nun um mich trauern würde. Aber jedes Leben geht unweigerlich zum Schöpfer zurück. Da war nichts mehr, was mich noch daran hindern konnte, diese Stätte meines Lebens und Schaffens zu verlassen.

Es war, als ob sich ein Schleier von meiner Wahrnehmung lösen würde, und plötzlich sah ich jene andere, diesseitige Welt. Ich befand mich an einem Ort, wie ich ihn auch auf meinen weiten Wanderungen noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein Wirbel von Formen und Farben umgab mich, ähnlich den Nordlichtern der nördlichen Hemisphäre. Schließlich tat sich vor meinem Auge eine grüne Lichtung auf, ähnlich den zahllosen Lichtungen, an denen ich früher im Wilden Westen gelagert hatte. 

Anders als damals aber schien alles um mich herum zu leuchten, und als ich an mir hinab sah, gewahrte ich, dass dieses Leuchten auch von meiner Gestalt ausging. Das Gras bewegte sich im Wind, es atmete, bog sich, lachte mich an. Ich spürte seine Gedanken, die wie aus vielen lautlosen Stimmen mir zuriefen: „Du bist wieder da. Du bist zu Hause. Wir haben dich vermisst!“ Die Strahlen eines klaren Lichts, heller als tausend Sonnen, die doch dem Auge nicht wehtaten, trafen mich. Aber sie trafen nicht nur meine Gestalt, sie trafen auch mein Inneres und schenkten mir ein Gefühl tiefen Friedens.

Da stand er! Seine tiefen, schwarzen Augen blickten mich an, und schon in diesem Augenblick spürte ich, wie das Innerste seiner Seele, seine Liebe mir entgegen flog und mich berührte, um sich nach so langer Zeit wieder mit meiner zu vereinen. Ich bewegte mich auf ihn zu, den Geliebten, wie, kann ich nicht sagen, und war schon bei ihm angekommen, bevor ich überhaupt den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Sein jugendlich schönes Angesicht war dasselbe geblieben, sein Teint von herrlicher sanft-brauner Farbe, der Schwung seiner Lippen liebreich. 

Ich versank von neuem in seinen dunklen Augen, die meinen Blick auf wunderbare Weise festhielten. Er steckte wie damals in seinem fein gegerbten, weißen Hirschlederanzug, seine Haare reichten ihm bis weit auf den Rücken hinab.  
„Scharlih!“ Nur dieses eine Wort sagte er voller innigster Wärme, dann legte er zart streichelnd seine Hand auf meine Wange. „Winnetou hat lange auf seinen geliebten Bruder warten müssen. Nun aber sind wir wieder vereint, und diesmal kann uns nichts mehr trennen.“ 

„Winnetou!“ Das Glück, welches ich fühlte, war nicht zu beschreiben. Überwältigt zog ich den Geliebten in meine Arme. Meine Lippen trafen die seinen zu einem innigen, lange ersehnten Kuss. Sein Mund war weich, anschmiegsam und trotzdem sinnlich fordernd. Ich spürte seine unbeugsame Lebensenergie pulsieren, seine tiefe Liebe zu mir, die mich hielt und umgab. „Winnetou, ich liebe dich, wie habe ich dich vermisst!“ Ich drückte ihn mit aller Macht an mich, die Freude war fast zu viel.

Wieder küssten wir uns und hielten uns fest. „Mein Bruder“, Winnetou griff nach meiner Hand und führte sie an sein Herz, „Winnetou liebt dich mit seiner ganzen Seele und hat über dich gewacht. Nun ist sein seligster Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, denn Scharlih ist wieder bei ihm, der ihm teurer war als sein eigenes Leben. Nun können wir in den Ewigen Jagdgründen über die Prärie reiten, und keine Gewehrkugel wird die Luft zerreißen und ein Leben nehmen, und das Leid meiner roten Brüder und Schwestern hat ein Ende.“ 

Zutiefst gerührt schlang ich erneut die Arme um ihn und gab mich ganz dem wieder gefundenen Glück hin. 

Ich dankte innerlich der höheren Macht, die die Güte besessen hatte, mich nun abermals mit dem Besten und Liebsten zu vereinen, was ich je gekannt hatte. Und so, wie unsere Glieder im Tod zu Staub werden, unsere Seelen aber empor fahren in ein himmlisches Reich, um wieder mit unserem Ursprung zu verschmelzen, so vergeht auch das „Gute“ sowie das „Böse“ des irdischen Lebens. Krieg und Gier, Macht und Reichtum, Hunger und Not zerfallen an der Grenze des Jenseits, denn sie sind nichtig, aber wir sind alle EINS und von EINER Seele, welche mit Liebe unser ganzes Dasein umfängt.


	3. Glück

Mit einem Arm stützte ich mich nun auf dem weichen Untergrund ab, um meinem geliebten Bruder besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Seine Lider waren geschlossen und er lächelte leicht, als meine Finger seine Schläfe liebkosten und ihm dann eine schwere dunkle Haarsträhne beiseite schoben. Längst hatte er, natürlich durch mein Verschulden, alle seine Kleidungsstücke verloren, und streckte sich jetzt genießerisch auf dem Grasboden.

Unser Wiedersehen hatte sich in sehr intensiver und angenehmer Weise gestaltet und unsere einstige innige Vertrautheit war sofort wieder spürbar. Es war fast so, als wären wir nie getrennt gewesen, wäre ich nicht immer noch so ergriffen gewesen von der übermächtigen Freude, den treuesten meiner Freunde wieder in meinen Armen zu wissen. Die Sonne seines kostbaren Lebens, die einst am Hancock-Berg erloschen war, erstrahlte hier erneut in aller Pracht. Seine damalige Todesahnung hatte sich bewahrheitet, aber ebenso mein festes Vertrauen darauf, mit Winnetou einst im Paradiese wieder vereint zu sein. 

Beeindruckt von seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbilde, fuhr ich mit beiden Händen über seinen ansehnlichen Oberkörper mit der perfekt definierten Brustpartie und dem festen Oberbauch. „Mein Bruder ist so schön wie eh und je“, konnte ich nicht umhin zu bemerken, „Man könnte meinen, dass die Dinge hier ein wenig anders laufen und sich Winnetou auf die faule Haut gelegt hätte.“

Da schlug er die Augen auf und blinzelte mich schalkhaft an: „Meint Scharlih etwa, dass Winnetou dick und rund geworden wäre?“ Er zog meinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste mich tief und leidenschaftlich. Danach legte er seine Hände um mein Gesicht und sah mich liebevoll an. „Ich erscheine dir in dieser Gestalt, weil es diejenige ist, die du kennst und liebst. Mein Bruder Scharlih mag sich keiner Illusion hingeben. Hier ist alles möglich, und Winnetou kann jede Form annehmen, die ihm beliebt. Ich wollte jedoch meinem Bruder eine Freude machen und habe mich ihm so präsentiert, wie er mich haben will.“

Ich brachte mein Gesicht nah an seines und raunte ihm zu. „Ja, ich will dich haben und dir nahe sein, mein lieber Bruder. Du bereitest mir sehr viel Freude!“ Er küsste meine Stirn und betrachtete mich mit zärtlichem Ausdruck: “Mein Scharlih spürt jetzt, dass dies hier unendlich ist und dieses Glück immer uns gehören wird. Winnetou weiß, dass das Herz meines Bruders lange Zeit wund gewesen ist, aber alles, was geschehen ist, war gut und musste so geschehen. Er wird das noch verstehen lernen.“ Hier machte er eine kurze Pause. „Scharlih erlaube mir trotzdem eine Frage: vermisst er seine Frau?“

Etwas verdutzt sah ich ihn an. „Hat Winnetou den Eindruck bekommen, dass mir hier bei ihm etwas fehlt?“ Ernsthafter fuhr ich fort: „Klara war mir eine gute Frau und treue Gefährtin. Aber ich habe deiner lange Zeit entbehren müssen. Winnetou ahnt nicht, wie schwer es mir manchmal gefallen ist, ohne ihn mein Leben zu bestreiten. Die Kugel, die ihm bestimmt war, hat mir das Kostbarste geraubt und niemand hat ihn ersetzen können. Mein Platz ist jetzt wieder bei meinem Bruder, wie er sehr wohl weiß. Mit ihm möchte ich die Unendlichkeit verbringen.“ 

Winnetou nickte vertrauensvoll. „Dann möchte ich Scharlih etwas zeigen, was er schon kennt, aber noch nie aus dieser Sicht betrachtet hat. Wir werden eine Reise unternehmen, eine Reise in die Vergangenheit.“ Zustimmend lächelte ich ihm zu und legte meine Stirn an die seine. Ich war bereit für jede Reise, die er mit mir gehen wollte!

Ich ahnte allerdings bereits, was er mir zeigen wollte. Er wusste natürlich, dass ich ihn auch nach seinem Tod immer geliebt und er keinen Grund hatte, an dieser meiner Treue zu zweifeln. Hier war kein Platz für Eifersucht, erst recht nicht in einem so aufrichtigen Herzen, wie Winnetou es besaß. Die Frage nach Klara war seine Art der Ankündigung gewesen, dass wir noch einmal auf UNSERE Reise gehen würden.

Als wir genug geruht und uns unserer ungebrochenen gegenseitigen Hingabe versichert hatten, nahm mich Winnetou bei der Hand und führte mich mit sich. Über einen verschlungenen Pfad, welcher von der Lichtung fortführte, erstiegen wir eine kleine, felsige Anhöhe. Auf der mit einigen Kiefern bewachsenen Spitze angekommen, legte er sacht den Arm um meine Taille und wir blickten über bewaldete Hänge mit schroffen Gipfeln und grünen Tallandschaften. Das gewaltige Panorama erinnerte mich stark an die Black Hills, die heiligen Berge der Sioux, durch die uns unsere ausgedehnten Streifzüge früher auch bisweilen geführt hatten. In der Gegend um den Harney Peak, den höchsten Gipfel dieses Gebirgszugs, welcher von den Lakota „Hinhan Kaga“ genannt wurde, waren wir uns einst näher gekommen. 

Trotzdem war dies alles nur eine Schöpfung, die Winnetou und ich uns unbewusst erschaffen hatten, um diesen mir heiligen Moment auszukosten. Eine tiefe innere Ruhe erfüllte mich an der Seite dieses wunderbaren Mannes. Wir waren noch immer vollkommen ungestört. Ich ahnte, wenn ich es wollte, hätte ich jetzt meine vor langer Zeit verstorbenen Eltern und Geschwister wieder sehen können. Doch das musste noch warten, denn die nächste Zeit sollte ganz für mich und meinen teuren Blutsbruder bestimmt sein.


	4. Worte der Wahrheit

New Mexico im Mai 1868

Eines Abends lagerte ich mit meinem Blutsbruder, dem Häuptling der Apachen an einem kleinen Feuer, das wir nach indianischer Art klein gehalten hatten. Winnetou saß neben mir und briet das Fleisch des zuvor erbeuteten Präriehuhns an einem Spieß. Ich sah kurz zu ihm herüber und betrachtete den Freund. Sein Gesicht war wie für gewöhnlich ernst, gedankenverloren starrte er ins Feuer. 

Bereits vor vier Wochen war ich in den Staaten eingetroffen und hatte ihn alsbald im Pueblo der Mescalero-Apachen am Rio Pecos aufgesucht. Winnetou hatte zu der Zeit keine dringenden Aufgaben zu erledigen und so waren wir nach einigen kleineren Jagdausflügen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung zu zweit in Richtung Norden aufgebrochen, um den befreundeten Stamm der Schoschonen und ihren Häuptling Avaht-Niah aufzusuchen. Diesen hatten wir seit unseren Erlebnissen am Pa-ware, an dem vor wenigen Jahren mein lieber Freund Carpio verstorben war, nicht mehr gesehen. Es sollte sich nur um einen Freundschaftsbesuch handeln, da zurzeit keine Streitigkeiten zwischen den Mescaleros und anderen Stämmen oder den Weißen anstanden. Aber auch diese Bündnisse der Freundschaft halfen den Apachen, starke Verbündete zu gewinnen und dem Eindringen der Weißen standzuhalten. Somit sollte unsere Reise auch eine zweckdienliche sein.

Intschu-tschuna und nun Winnetou waren zwei der wenigen Apachen-Häuptlinge, die sich für einen dauerhaften Frieden und Ausgleich mit den Weißen und anderen benachbarten oder auch verfeindeten Stämmen einsetzten. Um 1820 hatten die Mexikaner durch ihren Unabhängigkeitskrieg mit Spanien die Kontrolle über die von ihnen besetzten Gebiete weitgehend verloren. In Folge waren blutige Auseinandersetzungen aufgeflammt, da einige Apachen-Stämme zu ihrer alten räuberischen Lebensweise zurückkehrten, die weißen Einwanderer töteten und hunderte Siedlungen zerstörten. Daraufhin wurden von einzelnen mexikanischen Staaten hohe Prämien auf Apachen-Skalpe ausgesetzt, was Banden weißer Banditen zum Anlass nahmen, ganze Indianer-Dörfer abzuschlachten. 

Als später die USA die ehemals mexikanischen Gebiete übernahmen, lieferten die Apachen dann der US-Armee erbitterten Widerstand. Die amerikanische Regierung bemühte sich nun fortlaufend darum, die einzelnen Stämme einander zu entzweien und ihre Todfeinde, die Comanchen, auf sie zu hetzen. Winnetou war fast ununterbrochen damit beschäftigt, Verhandlungen zu führen und Fehden zu schlichten. Durch seine herausragenden Fähigkeiten genoss er großen Respekt bei den anderen Anführen der Apachen und konnte oft genug seinen Willen durchsetzen. Trotzdem kochten auch diese zumeist ihr eigenes Süppchen, sodass ein dauerhafter Frieden zurzeit noch nicht in Sicht schien.

Es blieb also insgesamt nicht viel Zeit für Erholung und friedvolle Aktivitäten, deshalb wollten wir den jetzigen Ausflug umso mehr genießen. Wir waren heute schon den dritten Tag unterwegs und der Gesprächsstoff war uns längst ausgegangen. Wir waren es gewohnt, zu schweigen und die Stille war eine wohltuende. Zu dieser Jahreszeit wurde es in der Prärie durch das kontinentale Klima nachts noch empfindlich kühl und wir hatten uns die Decken eng um die Schultern geschlungen. Das Feuer würden wir nach dem Essen nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten, sondern uns zur Ruhe legen. Wir wollten auch darauf verzichten, Wache zu halten, da uns unsere Rappen Iltschi und Hatatitla bei einer herannahenden Gefahr rechtzeitig warnen würden. Außerdem sollte unser Ritt noch über eine Woche andauern, und so lange konnte niemand auf ausreichend Schlaf verzichten.

Winnetou streckte den Arm aus und drehte den Spieß, sodass auch die andere Seite des Huhns knusprig braun werden konnte. Dann wandte er sich mir zu: „Mein Bruder mag mir noch mehr davon erzählen, was ihm in seiner Heimat widerfahren ist. Er war fast eine Große Sonne nicht bei Winnetou, und so fragte sich dieser oft, was sein Bruder in Deutschland erlebt.“

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm und antwortete: „Die Überfahrt alleine dauert ja schon mehrere Wochen, sodass ich eigentlich gar nicht so lange zu Hause war. Mein Bruder weiß, dass ich viel schreibe, und das nimmt enorme Zeit in Anspruch. Ansonsten gehe ich ein Mal pro Woche in den Gesangsverein, bei welchem du mich damals mit Franz Vogel besucht hast. Aber bis auf einen gelegentlichen Gang zu meinem Verleger habe ich dieses Mal nicht viel erlebt und nach Afrika möchte ich erst später wieder reisen.“  
Über Winnetous Gesicht huschte ein leises Lächeln. „Ich habe meinen Bruder Scharlih noch nie singen hören. Aber Winnetou ist überzeugt, dass er eine angenehme Stimme hat, so wie ihm ja auch sonst immer alles gelingt.“

Da musste ich dann doch lachen. „Ich danke meinem Bruder, aber er denkt zu hoch von mir. Ein Ständchen werde ich jetzt hier um diese Uhrzeit jedenfalls nicht geben. Dafür bin ich auch viel zu müde nach dem weiten Ritt.“

Winnetou fuhr sinnend fort: „Aber fühlt sich Scharlih nicht einsam beim Schreiben, wenn er so lange an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt?“

„Winnetou, ich bin nicht einsam beim Schreiben. In Gedanken bin ich ja dann im Buch drinne und dort gibt es genug Leben, da wäre zusätzliche Gesellschaft eher störend. Ich schreibe ja auch manchmal von dir, also bist du auch bei mir!“

Der Apache hob den Kopf und sah mich mit seinen wunderbaren dunklen Augen an, dann legte er die Hand auf meinen Arm. „Winnetou ist im Pueblo meistens nicht alleine, aber sein Bruder ist in Gedanken oft bei ihm, da Winnetou sich an die vielen Stunden erinnert, in denen Scharlih vorher bei ihm weilte.“ Bewegt drückte ich seine Hand und sah ihn an. Wie wohl es mir war, diesen treuen Freund an meiner Seite zu haben. Auch hier hatte sich wieder einmal gezeigt, wie groß unsere innere Übereinstimmung war und er genauso an mich dachte, wie ich an ihn, wenn wir nicht zusammen waren.

Trotz dem leichten Ton unserer Unterhaltung war mir bewusst, dass beständig schwere Sorgen auf Winnetou lasteten, die dieser nicht so einfach abschütteln konnte. Er sprach nur in sehr seltenen Fällen über seinen Gemütszustand, aber ich kannte ihn ja doch und konnte seinen ernsten, manchmal wehmütigen Blick und die teils starre Haltung seiner Schultern sehr wohl deuten.

Ich wünschte, es läge in meiner Macht, an einer dauerhaften Befriedung des Apachen-Gebietes mitzuwirken, jedoch war das verzweifelte Bemühen Einzelner oft gänzlich wirkungslos. So lange die Weißen nicht davon abließen, das Land samt seiner Bodenschätze an sich reißen zu wollen, würden sie immer wieder Wege finden, um erneut Krieg und Hass zu schüren. Somit blieb mir vorerst nur zu hoffen, dass wenigstens dieser Ausflug unbeschwert sein und vielleicht zu gegebener Zeit eine Besserung der Umstände eintreten würde.

Schließlich aßen wir unser Nachtmahl, sahen noch einmal nach den Pferden, welche ruhig grasten, und legten uns zum Schlafe.

 

\- - -

 

Am nächsten Morgen waren wir bereits früh wieder munter und nach einer Portion Trockenfleisch auf den Pferden. Der Apache jagte im Galopp vor mir her und ich bewunderte wie so oft seine aufrechte Körperhaltung und seine lange schwarze Haarmähne, die hinter ihm herwehte.

Er war der Grund gewesen, warum ich meine Schreiberei so schnell wie möglich ad acta gelegt und mich wieder in den Westen aufgemacht hatte. Er, und das unbändige Gefühl der Freiheit, welches hier auf unseren windschnellen Rappen so unmittelbar deutlich wurde. Außerdem trieb es mich, meinen Blutsbruder in diesen schweren Zeiten nicht zu lange allein zu lassen. Man konnte hier in den „Blutigen Gründen“ nie davon ausgehen, dass man einander gesund und munter wieder antreffen würde. Winnetou war ein starker und geschickter Krieger und bis jetzt unbesiegt, wenn man den Kampf außer Acht ließ, in dem ich ihn nach unserem unglücklichen Kennenlernen bezwungen hatte. 

Aber auch Winnetou war nicht unsterblich, und wenn es mir gegeben sein sollte, wollte ich so lange wie möglich meine schützende Hand über ihn halten. Ich benötigte zwar eigentlich bedeutend mehr Zeit, um in meiner Wohnung in Radebeul meiner Arbeit als Schriftsteller ungestört nachzugehen. Das Gefühl der Verantwortung wog jedoch oft stärker. 

Ich trieb Hatatitla an, um Winnetou einzuholen. Die offene Prärielandschaft wurde waldreicher, je weiter wir nach Norden vordrangen. Wir hielten uns an einen der nördlichen Nebenflüsse des Rio Grande, an welchem wir die Tiere ausgiebig trinken ließen und auch uns eine Ruhezeit gönnten. Der Mischwald war durchsetzt mit Ahornbäumen, Eschen, Buchen und vereinzelten Birken. Diese Region gehörte bereits zu den östlichsten Ausläufern der Rocky Mountains. Aber da wir unseren Pferden das gebirgige Terrain noch nicht zumuten wollten, wandten wir uns weiter gen Norden und ritten parallel zum Waldrand in Sichtweite desselben. Schließlich überquerten wir die Grenze zu Colorado, welche hier natürlich nicht ausgeschildert war. 

Wir begegneten keinem Menschen und auch sonst gab es nur wenige erwähnenswerte Vorkommnisse. Ich war zufrieden, mit Winnetou auf unseren treuen Rappen unterwegs zu sein. Der Apache war wie so oft meist schweigsam. Wenn er mir gelegentlich einen Blick zuwarf, bemerkte ich sein noch immer sorgenvolles Sinnen, aber auch, dass seine Stimmung ausgeglichener wurde, je weiter wir uns vom Pueblo entfernten.

Diesen Abend lagerten wir unter Bäumen an einem kleinen See. Wir badeten ausgiebig, um uns vom Staub der Prärie zu befreien, und ließen danach auch Iltschi und Hatatitla ins Wasser. Ich hatte ein Stachelschwein erlegt, sodass wir auch heute nicht zu hungern brauchten. 

Nach dem Essen saßen wir noch am Feuer und starrten in die Glut. Winnetou ergriff wieder als Erster das Wort: „Mein Bruder hat vielleicht vom Kampf der Sioux gegen weiße Soldaten am Little Bighorn River gehört, welcher letztes Jahr stattfand. Auch die Jahre zuvor wurden dort Kämpfe ausgetragen. Die Gegend ist nicht weit von jener entfernt, die wir jetzt aufsuchen. Winnetou hofft, seinen Freund Avaht-Niah wohlbehalten vorzufinden.“ 

Ich sah den Häuptling der Apachen an. „Das hoffe auch ich, mein Bruder. Man kann leider nie wissen, wann das nächste Unrecht geschieht. Jedoch hat Avaht-Niah durch seine Klugheit die Seinen bis jetzt stets vor Schaden zu bewahren vermocht.“

Mein Blutsbruder nickte bedächtig. „Das weiß ich, Scharlih. Avaht-Niah ist ein guter und tapferer Anführer. Winnetou sorgt sich aber auch um seinen eigenen Stamm, den er vielleicht nicht immer vor der Gier der Bleichgesichter zu beschützen vermag. Er war bereits mit dir in Deutschland und in dem großen Land, welches man Afrika nennt.“   
Das stimmte, denn Winnetou sprach hier von dem Abenteuer, welches wir auf der Suche nach dem Betrüger Melton in Nordafrika erlebt hatten. Der Apache fuhr fort: „Winnetou hat gesehen, wie viele arme Menschen in diesen Ländern jenseits des Großen Wassers leben. Mein Bruder weiß wie ich, dass noch mehr kommen werden, um sich eine neue Heimat in den Weidegründen der Apachen zu suchen. Scharlih besitzt Winnetous Vertrauen und wird zu ihm bloß mit den Worten der Wahrheit reden. Er mag mir sagen, welche Hoffnung er noch für seine roten Brüder sieht.“ 

Den letzten Satz hatte der Apache nur mehr leise flüsternd ausgesprochen. Das Herz war mir bei seiner Rede sehr schwer geworden. Hier saß ich neben dem edelsten meiner Freunde und musste ihm bezeugen, dass sein stolzes Volk dem Untergang geweiht war. Selten zuvor hatten wir diese Thematik überhaupt angerührt, war doch das drohende Ende der indianischen Kultur offensichtlich. 

Winnetou sah mich aus ernsten Augen vertrauensvoll an. Er war faszinierend schön, wie er so vom flackernden Lichte des Lagerfeuers beschienen wurde. Seine schwarze Haarpracht umrahmte sein Gesicht und erhöhte dadurch noch den Reiz, welcher von seinen ebenmäßigen, bronzenen Zügen und den tiefgründigen, fast schwarzen Augen ausging. In dem Moment war mir so überaus bewusst, wie sehr ich diesen meiner Freunde liebte, und wie groß sein Verlust nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für alle seine roten Brüder sein würde. 

Bewegt rückte ich ein Stück näher zu ihm und nahm seine warme Hand in meine, um sie fest zu drücken. Seine braune Haut bildete einen klar erkennbaren Kontrast zu meinen helleren Händen, jedoch war mir der Unterschied teuer und bedeutungsvoll. Zärtlich zog ich seine Hand an mich und blickte den Apachen an. „Mein Bruder Winnetou betrübt mein Herz, denn ich kann ihm nicht viel Gutes berichten. Es gibt nicht viel Hoffnung, mein lieber, guter Bruder.“

Winnetou nickte bedächtig und drückte nun ebenfalls meine Hand. Dann war er auf einmal neben mir, schlang seinen Arm um meinen Oberkörper und lehnte den Kopf schwer an meine Schulter. Leise sprach er: „Winnetou hat es geahnt und auch sein Herz ist schwer. Er wird trotzdem um jede Möglichkeit kämpfen, das Leben seiner Brüder zu verlängern. Und er dankt seinem Bruder Scharlih, der sein Herz besitzt, für seine Aufrichtigkeit und seine Freundschaft.“

Gerührt hielt ich ihn im Arm und fuhr ihm sachte über den Rücken und das seidige Haar. „Winnetou mag sich nicht dafür bedanken, dass ich ihm nichts Besseres sagen konnte. Aber dennoch müssen wir noch etwas Hoffnung bewahren!“

Schweigend verbrachten wir noch einige Zeit in dieser Position am Feuer. Selten waren wir uns so nahe gewesen und ich genoss die Wärme, die von seinen Worten als auch von seinem Körper ausging, in vollen Zügen. Ich hoffte darauf, dass uns noch viele solcher Momente beschieden sein würden. Schließlich legten wir uns dann doch zur Ruhe. Schon im Halbschlaf gewahrte ich noch, wie der Apache mit seiner Decke näher an meine Seite heran rutschte, dann fielen mir endgültig die Augen zu.


	5. Gegengift

Wyoming im Mai 1868

 

Die folgenden Tage möchte ich in meiner Beschreibung überspringen, da an ihnen nichts Bedeutendes geschah. Wir ritten weiter gen Norden und passierten die Grenze zu Wyoming. In Fort Laramie deckten wir uns mit frischem Proviant und Munition ein. Die dort stationierten Soldaten beäugten uns zwar etwas misstrauisch, stellten aber keine Fragen, sodass wir ungehindert weiter ziehen konnten. Von weitem beobachteten wir einen Siedlertreck, dem wir großzügig aus dem Weg gingen. Natürlich fanden wir auch ab und zu Spuren in der Prärie, meist von Indianern, die Winnetou dann auch sogleich untersuchte. Aber weil wir keinem von ihnen begegneten und wir zudem keine Hinweise auf feindliche Absichten fanden, beließen wir es dabei.

Wir näherten uns nun zielstrebig den Black Hills, in deren Randgebieten wir die Schoschonen anzutreffen hofften. Da nun der Frühling schon ins Land gezogen war, hatten sie gewiss eines ihrer Sommerquartiere bezogen, auf dem sie jagen und ihre Herden weiden lassen würden. Die dortige Gegend war waldreich und fruchtbar.  
In den Black Hills waren außerdem reiche Vorkommen an Bodenschätzen, auch an Gold, zu finden. Goldgräber hatten sich längst aufgemacht, entgegen den Vereinbarungen der Verträge mit den hiesigen Indianerstämmen in das Gebiet einzudringen und wir mussten zusehen, dass diese uns nicht gewahr wurden. Sobald diese gewissenlosen Verbrecher einem Indianer begegneten, waren viele von ihnen zu jeder Untat fähig, um dem Roten die Geheimnisse über die Fundorte des Edelmetalls abzupressen.   
Ebenso lebten die Lakota-Sioux, die zu den Todfeinden der Apachen zählten, in dem Revier. Da unsere Gruppe aber nur aus zwei Personen bestand, waren wir uns sicher, unbemerkt zu unserem Ziel zu gelangen. Unsere klugen Pferde hatten uns auch schon vor mancher Gefahr gewarnt, auch auf sie war unbedingt Verlass. Und mit Winnetou an der Seite fürchtete ich sowieso keine Gefahr.

Mittags machten wir auf einer kleinen Lichtung Rast und setzten uns ins Gras, um unseren Proviant zu verspeisen. Der Apache ergriff das Wort: „Ich werde meinem Bruder heute Abend eine Höhle zeigen, die den Sioux als heilige Stätte dient. Es knüpft sich eine Sage daran, die ich ihm dort erzählen werde. Wir werden aber nicht in der Höhle, sondern draußen schlafen, denn sie ist zu nass.“

Ich sah ihn an und erwiderte: „Also warst du bereits dort?“

Winnetou nickte. „Ja, mein Vater hat mir einst die Höhle gezeigt, als ich noch ein Knabe war. Sie ist sehr tief und dunkel und nicht ungefährlich. Das Gestein ist kalkreich, deshalb wachsen dort Tropfsteine, von denen Scharlih vielleicht schon gehört hat.“

„Eine Tropfsteinhöhle? Das ist interessant! Solche gibt es auch in Deutschland, allerdings nicht in der Gegend, in der ich aufgewachsen bin. Ich habe noch nie eine besucht und freue mich nun darauf. Aber ist es nicht möglich, dass wir schon vorher auf Avaht-Niah und die Seinen treffen?“

Der Apache antwortete in ruhigem Tonfall: „Es ist möglich, aber nicht wahrscheinlich, da ich die Schoschonen weiter westlich vermute. Sie werden versuchen, den Lakota auszuweichen, die ihre Weidegründe ebenfalls in der Nähe haben.“

Ich lachte trocken. „Also bleibt stattdessen die Gefahr, dass uns nachts die Sioux überfallen, um uns unserer Skalpe zu berauben. Aber Winnetou und Old Shatterhand fürchten natürlich keine Gefahr.“

„Mein Bruder hat recht gesprochen“, bestätigte Winnetou ernst mit einem Nicken seines Hauptes.

 

\- - -

 

„Mein Bruder bewege sich nicht, die Spinne ist giftig“ – wir saßen noch beim Essen, da riss mich der Apache aus meinen Gedanken, war schon an meiner Seite und wischte die über einen Zentimeter große schwarze Spinne mit seinem Ärmel von meinem Bein. Sie suchte schnell das Weite. Ich sah sie erst jetzt zum ersten Mal genau, als sie schon davon krabbelte. Wie gut, dass Winnetous scharfe Augen aufmerksamer waren als meine. Sein Blick fuhr suchend über meine Leggins. „Hat Scharlih einen Stich gespürt? Sie könnte dich gebissen haben, ihr Biss ist oft kaum zu bemerken. Scharlih möge sogleich seine Hose ausziehen, wir müssen suchen.“

„Nein, ich habe nichts bemerkt“, entgegnete ich kurz, dann tat ich, wie mir geheißen, und schob die Leggins runter. Winnetou hockte sich neben mich und untersuchte meinen linken Oberschenkel, schien auch tatsächlich eine Einstichstelle gefunden zu haben.

„Mein Bruder möge nicht erschrecken, Winnetou wird ihm die Wunde jetzt aussaugen.“ Und schon war sein Mund auf meinem Bein und sog kräftig daran. Die Situation mutete mir reichlich grotesk an und ich schwankte noch in meiner Entscheidung darüber, ob ich jetzt eher Furcht oder Erheiterung verspüren sollte. Winnetou spuckte ins Gras, sog dann erneut an dem Biss und spuckte noch mal.

Schließlich besah er sich die Stelle genau und tastete sie mit seinen Fingern behutsam ab. „Das Gift dieser Spinne wirkt meist nicht tödlich, kann aber zu schweren Krämpfen führen, die tagelang anhalten. Es kann auch eine Schwellung auftreten, die wir behandeln müssen. Winnetou wird deshalb nach einer Weide suchen, der wir Baststücke abgewinnen können. Das wird helfen, die Entzündung zu lindern.“

Ich zog die Leggins wieder hoch und blickte den Apachen an. „Was war denn das für eine Spinne? Mein Wissen über diese Krabbeltiere ist leider sehr begrenzt.“

„Bei den Bleichgesichtern wird sie Schwarze Witwe genannt. Es ist auch nur das größere Weibchen giftig.“

„Dann danke ich meinem Bruder Winnetou, dass er mir so schnell und unzeremoniell geholfen hat.“

Die dunklen Augen des Apachen lachten mich an. „Wir müssen noch abwarten, dass die Wunde sich nicht entzündet. Aber mein Bruder mag keine Sorge tragen, Winnetou wird sich um alles kümmern. Und nun sollten wir aufbrechen, wir haben noch eine weite Strecke vor uns.“ 

Er spülte sich kurz den Mund aus, bestieg Iltschi und war mir schon voraus; ich tat es ihm gleich. An der nächsten Wasserstelle fanden wir tatsächlich eine junge Weide, die uns einen Teil ihres Bastes zur Verfügung stellen musste. Winnetou fertigte geschwind einen Verband für mich an und schon ging es auf den Pferden weiter.

Das Gelände wurde nun merklich bergiger, dichter bewaldet und das Gefälle stärker, was unsere braven Hengste aber mühelos bewältigten. Die Black Hills sind von einer gewaltigen landschaftlichen Schönheit, die einem den Atem rauben kann, wenn man sie das erste Mal erblickt. Felsige Gipfel ragen bis auf eine Höhe von über 2000 Metern über dunkle Nadelwälder, die von tiefen und klaren Bergseen unterbrochen werden. Die Sioux übten in den Bergen an ihren spirituellen Stätten ihre Gebräuche aus, ihnen galt der 160 Kilometer lange Gebirgszug als heilig. Winnetous Heimat am Rio Pecos war eher durch die trockenen Prärien und tiefen Canyons gekennzeichnet, aber auch ihm gefiel diese Berglandschaft. Flora und Fauna waren äußert reichhaltig, das Jagdglück würde uns hier hold sein.

Am späten Nachmittag lenkte der Apache uns am Waldrand einen kleinen Pfad entlang und hielt an einer bestimmten, nur ihm kenntlichen Stelle an. „Mein Bruder möge hier absteigen, wir sind fast da.“

Wir hobbelten die Pferde an, dann ging Winnetou auf Kundschaft, um die Gegend nach feindlichen Indianern oder anderen ungebetenen Nachbarn abzusuchen. Dies war tatsächlich wichtig, denn wir befanden uns nun nicht mehr in der offenen Prärie. Ich nahm unterdessen den Pferden die Sättel ab und widmete mich ihrer Fellpflege.  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kehrte der Apache zurück und ich sah seinem Gesichtsausdruck an, dass er keine beunruhigenden Spuren hatte finden können. Dann nahm er mich bei der Hand und führte mich einige hundert Meter durch die Bäume. Der Wald öffnete sich schließlich wieder und wir standen vor einer grauen, zerklüfteten Felswand. 

Nun ging es aufwärts. Geschickt hangelte Winnetou sich einen zwei Meter hohen Felsabsatz empor, ich ihm hinterher. Mit seinen geschmeidigen Mokassins war er dabei deutlich im Vorteil gegenüber meinen bequemen, aber doch etwas starren Reitstiefeln. Von einer nahe stehenden trockenen Kiefer brach er sich unterwegs einen Zweig ab und steckte diesen in den Gürtel, vermutlich würden wir ihn als Fackel gebrauchen. Es ging jetzt auf dem Absatz über einige größere Felsbrocken weiter und noch mal eine enge Spalte im Gestein steil bergan. Winnetou schob sich in der Felsspalte mit enormer Gewandtheit empor, als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, auch mir fiel es nicht allzu schwer. Es waren genug Kanten vorhanden, in denen Hand und Fuß einen Halt finden konnten, vorausgesetzt, man besaß die nötige körperliche Kraft und Geschicklichkeit. Zudem war der Felsen fest und abbruchssicher, es war also kein Sturz zu befürchten. 

Nach einigen Minuten hatten wir auch dies bewältigt und standen vor einem dunklen Felsloch, das kaum einen Meter hoch war. Ich sprach meinen Freund an: „Dies ist die Höhle?“

Winnetou erwiderte: „Ja, das ist sie. Sie ist nur am Eingang so niedrig.“ Er ließ sich auf den Knien nieder und robbte, den Kopf voran, in den engen Felstunnel. Nach einigen Schritten wurde die Höhle tatsächlich höher, wir konnten uns wieder aufrichten und schließlich aufrecht stehen. Das war auch sehr notwendig, da hier der Boden bereits sehr nass und glitschig wurde. Die Luft war kühl und roch nach Moder. 

Der Apache zündete an einem Streichholz, das er einem Beutel an seinem Gürtel entnahm, den Zweig an. Dieser war noch harzig genug, dass der Versuch sogleich glückte und wir auf den kleinen Lichtschimmer nicht lange warten mussten. Winnetou hielt die Fackel hoch und mir entfuhr ein Ausruf des Erstaunens. Die Felsenkammer war groß und schien noch weit nach hinten ins Dunkle zu führen, außerdem gab es verschiedene Nebenkammern. Die Wände waren glatt, nass und von weißlicher Färbung. 

Mein Blutsbruder führte mich tiefer hinein, den Arm mit der Fackel hoch erhoben. Wir stiegen über einen Absatz im Gestein einen halben Meter tiefer, dann öffnete sich vor unseren Augen ein wundersames Panorama. Die Felswände hatten sich erweitert und gaben den Blick frei auf eine große Kammer, die wohl schon zehntausende von Jahren bestanden hatte. Kalkhaltiges Wasser tropfte unaufhörlich von der Decke. In jeder Nische standen oder hingen Tropfsteine verschiedenster Formen, fächerartige Fahnen hatten sich an einigen Stellen ausgebreitet. In manchen dieser Formationen hätte man die urigen Gestalten verschiedener Trolle und Berggeister erkennen können, wenn man denn über eine derart blühende Fantasie verfügte. Ich sah auch eine durchgängige Säule, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte. Der schwache Schein der Fackel bildete nur einen schwachen Schimmer, der von dem feuchten Gestein vielfach reflektiert wurde. Es war wunderschön.

Ich sah Winnetou an, der mir schon den Kopf zugewandt hatte und mich anlächelte. „Uff, ich wusste, dass dies meinem Bruder gefallen würde. Winnetou zeigt ihm gerne die Wunder Manitous. Wir dürfen aber nicht weiter hineingehen, es ist zu gefährlich.“

„Hier ist es auch schon wunderbar. Die Höhle ist wohl weit verzweigt, sodass man sich verirren kann?“

„Das auch, und außerdem gibt es Schluchten und Abgründe, in die man fallen kann. Dies ist eine heilige Stätte der Lakota, sie werden die Höhle besser kennen, aber auch ihnen ist Vorsicht geboten.“

Ich trat näher an einen der prächtigen Stalagmiten und fuhr leicht mit den Fingern über das nasse Gestein, wandte mich dann wieder dem Apachen zu. „Winnetou wollte mir eine Sage über diese Höhle erzählen.“

„Er wird sie dir am Feuer berichten. Wir sollten nicht zu lange hier bleiben, der Zweig wird auch bald verlöschen.“

Ich nickte, dann genossen wir noch einen kurzen Moment diese unwirkliche Umgebung und ließen sie auf uns wirken. Dies war wirklich ein Wunder der Natur, wie sie sich kein Dichter und Erfinder, sondern nur die Mächte der Wirklichkeit sich auszudenken vermochten.

Schließlich schickten wir uns zum Ausgang und gelangten auf den Knien vorwärts rutschend ins Freie. Auf demselben Weg, den wir gekommen waren, kletterten wir die Felswand herunter, liefen durch den Wald und erreichten unsere Rappen, die immer noch friedlich grasten.

„Winnetou, werden wir hier lagern?“

Der Angesprochene ging zu unseren Vorräten und holte den kleinen Kochtopf und die Vorräte aus dem Fort. „Ja, wir bleiben diese Nacht hier. Es sind keine Feinde in der Nähe und unweit gibt es eine kleine Quelle, an der wir Iltschi und Hatatitla trinken lassen können.“

Ich suchte einiges trockenes Holz zusammen und schon bald brannte ein kleines Feuer, über dem wir in unserem Kochtopf die Bohnen aus dem Fort zusammen mit einigen Zwiebeln und Wurzeln kochten. Es war keine Delikatesse, aber schmackhaft und sättigend und außerdem eine angenehme Abwechslung zu dem vielen Wildfleisch, das wir sonst so oft verzehrten.

Die Abende am Lagerfeuer im Wilden Westen waren oft die schönsten und vergnüglichsten Stunden des ganzen Tages. Waren wir in der Gesellschaft von Westmännern, wurden viele Schwänke erzählt und derbe Witze gerissen, bis sich alle Anwesenden, mit Ausnahme des Apachen natürlich, vor Lachen bogen.   
Alleine mit Winnetou war es ruhiger, aber keinesfalls weniger angenehm. Die harmonische Stimmung mit ihm und den Pferden war eine so vertraute, dass sie mir ein Gefühl von tiefer Geborgenheit schenkte, nach dem ich mich verzehrte, wenn ich dann wieder in Deutschland und ohne den Apachen war.  
Ich seufzte bei dem Gedanken an die weit entfernte Heimat; Winnetou blickte mich fragend an.

Ich erklärte ihm: „Wenn ich zu Hause in Radebeul bin, dann fehlt mir Winnetou und alles, was wir hier erleben. Aber bin ich hier, dann weiß ich wieder, wie sehr ich meine Heimat trotz allem liebe.“ Mein Freund legte seine Hand auf meine und drückte sie tröstend. „Winnetou fühlt mit seinem Bruder, obgleich er ihm nicht helfen kann.“  
„Deine Nähe und dein Trost hilft mir, Winnetou, mehr als ich sagen kann. Aber du schuldest mir immer noch eine Geschichte.“

Der Apache hob an zu erzählen, meine Hand noch immer in der seinen haltend: „Die Sioux kennen diese Höhle seit vielen Generationen. Bei ihnen heißt es, dass einmal ein junger Krieger die Höhle erkundete und sich verirrte. Seine Fackel war erloschen, und so suchte er viele Sonnen nach dem Ausgang, ohne ihn finden zu können. Er war schon fast dem Tode nahe, da hatte er eine Vision, die ihm einen Ausweg zeigte. Wenn er bereit wäre, sein Herz sprechen zu lassen, so würde jemand kommen, ihn zu retten. Er war bereit dazu und betete zum großen, guten Manitou. Dieser schickte ihm einen Anführer der Schoschonen, welche damals noch die Todfeinde der Sioux waren. Dieser fand ihn rechzeitig und half ihm aus der Höhle. Der Schoschone wurde von seiner schönen jungen Tochter begleitet. Als der Krieger sie erblickte, da sprach sein Herz, und er nahm die Tochter seines Todfeindes zur Frau.“

Nachdenklich blickte ich ins Feuer. „Das ist eine schöne Geschichte.“

Winnetou sprach weiter: „Die Sioux sagen, dass diese Höhle die Kraft hat, das Herz dessen, der sie betritt, zu öffnen. Deshalb dient sie den Medizinmännern auch als heilige Stätte, da sie hier beten und nach der Wahrheit suchen, die tief im Herzen verborgen liegt.“

„So glaubt Winnetou daran?“ wagte ich zu fragen. 

Ein feines Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Apachen. „Winnetou glaubt an manches, was für seinen Bruder vielleicht heidnischer Unfug ist.“

Ich wurde daraufhin sehr verlegen. „Mein Bruder, verzeih, so habe ich es nicht gemeint.“

Er drückte von neuem meine Hand und sprach in begütigendem Tonfall: „Es ist gut, Scharlih, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen.“

Wir fielen in eine wohltuende Stille zurück und jeder hing eigenen Gedanken nach. Wieder neigte sich ein wunderbarer Tag an der Seite meines Blutsbruders dem Ende zu. Mochte die Sioux-Sage einen wahren Kern beinhalten oder nicht, eines wusste ich mit Sicherheit: mein Herz hatte schon vor langer Zeit gesprochen.

Später führte Winnetou die Tiere zum Trinken zur Felsenquelle. Ich räumte währenddessen das Kochgeschirr zusammen und breitete unsere Decken aus. Der Apache begutachtete außerdem noch meine durch den Spinnenbiss ausgelöste Verletzung. Es war tatsächlich eine sehr leichte Schwellung erkennbar, die bis morgen hoffentlich wieder abklingen würde. Schmerzen verspürte ich glücklicherweise keine.

Als wir mit den Vorbereitungen für die Nacht fertig waren, lagen wir noch lange auf unseren Decken und schauten zufrieden in den prachtvollen Sternenhimmel. Gegen Mitternacht schlossen wir dann doch unsere Augen zum Schlafe.


	6. Unsittlich

Den nächsten Morgen erwachten wir relativ spät und nahmen eine kurze Mahlzeit aus Maisbrot, Trockenfleisch und einigen anderen Resten ein. Winnetou entdeckte glücklicherweise einige Apfelbeeren des Aronia-Strauchs, die zwar noch etwas sauer, aber essbar waren und uns somit ein paar wichtige Nährstoffe zuführen konnten.   
Nachdem wir uns gewaschen und die Wasserschläuche aufgefüllt, alle Sachen verstaut und die Pferde getränkt hatten, ging es hoch zu Ross weiter. Ich warf noch einen kurzen Blick zurück auf die Felswand, die ein so wertvolles Naturdenkmal beherbergte, ohne dass man es von weitem auch nur erahnen konnte. 

Wir ritten gen Westen, in der Hoffnung, heute schon auf die Schoschonen zu treffen. Mit Avaht-Niah verband Winnetou eine langjährige Freundschaft, die trotz der großen Entfernung und dem etwas höheren Alter des Schoschonen-Häuptlings die Jahre überdauert hatte.  
Die Angehörigen dieses indianischen Volkes lebten zumeist als Jäger und Sammler und hatten mit der Bisonjagd begonnen, nachdem sie die von den Europäern eingeführten Pferde domestiziert hatten. Ihr Streif- und Wandergebiet war riesig und erstreckte sich bis nach Kalifornien. Avaht-Niahs Gruppe war jedoch nur eine der vielen kleineren Abteilungen, die sich nach Einsetzen des Goldrausches vor etwa zwanzig Jahren in die hiesigen Berge zurückgezogen hatte.

Ungefähr eine Stunde nach unserem Aufbruch gewahrte ich vor uns in weiter Ferne einen winzigen dunklen Punkt am Horizont. Ich schaute kurz zu dem Apachen, dieser hatte bereits sein Pferd gezügelt und blickte angestrengt in die betreffende Richtung. Schnell nahm ich mein Fernrohr aus der Satteltasche, schaute hindurch und reichte es dann an Winnetou weiter. Dieser meinte nach einem Blick durch dasselbe: „Uff, ein Sioux. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein.“

Wir waren bis jetzt durch ein weites Tal geritten, welches von bewaldeten Hängen eingegrenzt wurde. Augenblicklich lenkten wir unsere Pferde zum Waldrand und hielten unter Bäumen hinter einem großen Gestrüpp. Das Gras im Tal stand bereits relativ hoch, es war also möglich, dass der Indianer uns noch nicht bemerkt hatte, falls er nicht sehr aufmerksam und seine Augen alt oder nicht geübt waren. Allerdings waren wir zu Pferd und er zu Fuß, somit stand zu erwarten, dass er uns ebenso gesehen hatte wie wir ihn.   
Er kam uns entgegen, sein Punkt vergrößerte sich langsam und ich blickte erneut durch das Fernrohr. An seiner Art des Kopfputzes konnte ich ihn schließlich auch als Sioux identifizieren, was meinem unvergleichlichen Winnetou bereits nach einem kurzen Blick aus der Ferne gelungen war.   
„Er kommt allein und es könnte sich um einen Medizinmann handeln. Sein Gesicht ist bemalt.“  
Nochmals reichte ich meinem Bruder das Rohr, welcher es durch das Blattwerk auf den Nahenden richtete. Der Apache sprach sogleich: „Er trägt die Farben des Friedens und der Visionen und ist somit keine Gefahr für uns. Winnetou und Old Shatterhand werden ihn fragen, was er hier zu suchen hat. Es ist möglich, dass er in der Höhle, die wir gestern besucht haben, beten möchte.“

Unsere geübten Augen suchten die Vegetation der Umgebung vergeblich nach weiteren Indianern ab. Auf den Berghöhen am Talrand, die nur zum Teil von Wald bedeckten waren, konnten wir ebenfalls keinerlei verdächtige Bewegungen erkennen. Rothäute mit feindlicher Absicht wären außerdem beritten anstatt zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen. Also warteten wir ruhig auf den einsamen Wanderer, steckten aber unsere Gewehre in ihre Hüllen, damit der Sioux-Indianer uns nicht sogleich erkennen konnte. Winnetou schob auch seine Kette aus erbeuteten Grizzly-Zähnen, welche ihn als herausragenden Krieger kennzeichneten, unter sein Jagdgewand. Unsere Pferde dagegen waren nicht ganz so auffällig, gab es doch in der Zucht der Apachen einige solche edlen Tiere.

Da aber ein Weißer und ein Indianer für gewöhnlich nur in seltenen Ausnahmefällen zusammen reisten, mussten wir dem Sioux unbedingt auffallen. Für solche Gelegenheiten hatten wir uns zur Erklärung etliche Geschichten erdacht, die wir dem Fragenden auftischen würden.

Schließlich hatte sich der Sioux uns auf eine Entfernung von etwa hundert Metern genähert. Wir steckten noch hinter dem Gebüsch und unsere Pferde verhielten sich still, trotzdem hielt der Indianer an und schaute gebannt in unsere Richtung. „Wer ist da?“, war seine trockene Stimme in der Sprache seines Stammes zu hören.

Da trieben wir die Pferde hinter dem Gebüsch hervor und gaben uns zu erkennen. Winnetou begrüßte den fremden Indianer auf seine ruhige Art und Weise in dem hier gebräuchlichen Sprachgemisch aus Englisch, Spanisch und einigen indianischen Dialekten: „Mein Bruder möge sich nicht erschrecken. Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht und wollen nach dem Westen. Wie ich sehe, hat mein Bruder die Farben der Medizin aufgetragen.“

Dieser nickte und ließ seine Augen misstrauisch über uns schweifen. Seiner tief gefurchten Gesichtshaut nach zu urteilen, hatte er 60 Jahre bereits überschritten. Er war nicht allzu groß und besaß kein Gewehr. Ein Messer steckte in seinem Gürtel, darüber hinaus schien er unbewaffnet zu sein. Sein Oberkörper war gänzlich unbedeckt, unten herum trug er einen Lendenschurz und ausgeblichene Leggins, deren Farbe kaum noch zu bestimmen war.

Der Alte antwortete in demselben Sprachgemisch, musste er doch jetzt annehmen, dass Winnetou der Sprache der Sioux nicht mächtig war. „Der unbekannte Krieger spricht die Wahrheit. Aber was macht hier ein Krieger der Apachen zusammen mit einem Bleichgesicht, und wie lautet sein Name?“

Der Sioux hatte Winnetous Stammeszugehörigkeit an der Färbung und Verzierung seines Lederhemdes und seiner Beinbekleidung erkannt. Derlei Details fielen bei den einzelnen Indianerstämmen sehr unterschiedlich aus und gaben ihre Herkunft unzweifelhaft preis.

Jetzt übernahm ich das Sprechen, da der stolze Apache dem Sioux keine Unwahrheit erzählt hätte. Die Wahrheit war nun aber fehl am Platz, konnten wir doch nicht wissen, wo sich seine Stammesbrüder aufhalten würden. „Mein Name ist May und das ist mein Scout, welcher “Grauer Hirsch“ genannt wird. Wir sind im Auftrag der Pelzhandelsfirma Jones & Söhne aus Saratoga unterwegs und auf der Suche nach neuen Handelspartnern.“

Da blickte der Sioux finster auf Winnetou und mich, denn nun gehörten wir für ihn zu den betrügerischen Bleichgesichtern, die seinem Stamm die erbeuteten Felle in Waren umtauschten, aber im Zweifelsfall schlecht oder gar nichts dafür bezahlten. Seine ungünstige Meinung war uns jedoch lieber, als wenn er die Wahrheit erfahren hätte. Ich sprach erneut: „Wurde in den Zelten der Sioux das Kriegsbeil gegen die Weißen oder die Apachen ausgegraben? Und wie lautet der Name des Medizinmannes?“

Dieser zögerte einen Moment und antwortete kurz angebunden: „Ich werde Unah-Seih’ok, “Hundert Seelen“ genannt und bin aufgebrochen, um die Ahnen nach der Zukunft zu befragen. Das Kriegsbeil ruht zurzeit. Der Krieger der Apachen und das Bleichgesicht mögen weiter reiten, aber das Dorf der Lakota von ihrem Besuch verschonen. Unsere Krieger benötigen die billigen Waren der Weißen nicht und behalten ihre Felle lieber selbst.“

Innerlich musste ich bei seinen Worten schmunzeln, hatte der mürrische Alte uns doch den Weiterritt genehmigt, obwohl wir zu zweit und bewaffnet waren und seiner Erlaubnis nicht bedurft hätten. Das Gesetz der Prärie war in solchen Fällen zumeist das Recht des Stärkeren. Aber er schien unsere Geschichte zu glauben und somit waren wir ihn schneller wieder los, als wir zu hoffen gewagt hatten. Ein kurzer Blick zu Winnetou bestätigte mich in meiner Einschätzung.

Dieser hob zum Abschied grüßend die Hand: „Möge mein Bruder Erfolg haben bei seiner Suche nach dem Willen der Ahnen.“  
Unah-Seih’ok erwiderte kein Wort, hob aber ebenfalls die Hand zum Gruße und wandte sich zum Gehen. Wir ließen ihn ziehen und lenkten Iltschi und Hatatitla wieder auf den Weg, nachdem wir uns davon überzeugt hatten, dass der Sioux sich tatsächlich entfernt hatte. 

Einige Minuten später warf mir Winnetou einen beredten Blick zu. „Das Dorf der Lakota wird nicht weiter als wenige Tagesmärsche von hier entfernt sein. Wir müssen heute besonders Acht geben.“ Ich nickte bloß und konzentrierte mich nun auf die Fußabdrücke des Sioux. Auch wenn diese das Kriegsbeil momentan begraben hatten, wären Winnetou und Old Shatterhand doch ein willkommener Fang für sie gewesen, auch wegen unserer berühmten Waffen und der Pferde. Wir hatten den Alten gar nicht erst danach gefragt, wo die Seinen ihre Zelte aufgeschlagen hatten, denn die Wahrheit hätte er uns eher nicht gesagt, und so mussten wir selbst für unsere Sicherheit sorgen.

Wir ritten einige Kilometer auf der Spur des Medizinmannes weiter, bis die Talhänge schließlich zurückwichen und einer weiten, mit einzelnen Busch-Formationen bewachsenen Ebene Platz machten, deren Gefälle aber stetig leicht anstieg. Gerade vor uns und linker Seite war der Rand des mächtigen Nadelwaldes sichtbar, und in einer Entfernung von etwa 20 Kilometern erhoben sich über dem dunklen Tann die ersten höheren Gipfel der Black Hills.   
Dann bog die Spur unseres neuen Bekannten nach links in Richtung Wald ab. Wir folgten ihr für eine kurze Zeit, bis wir sicher waren, dass seine Fußstapfen direkt zum Wald führten und seine Angehörigen wahrscheinlich in jener Region zu finden waren. In die Bäume hinein führte an jener Stelle ein schmaler Indianerpfad, welcher bei längerem Hinsehen erkennbar war. Schließlich kehrten wir um und ritten in unserer ursprünglichen Richtung weiter, beschlossen aber, auf der Hut zu bleiben.

Nach einigen weiteren Stunden waren wir den prachtvollen Gipfeln der Black Hills noch näher gekommen. Die dunkel bewaldeten Berge waren von zahllosen grauen Felsspitzen gespickt, diese reflektierten hell das Licht der Nachmittagssonne. Wir kamen an mehreren kleinen Seen vorüber, aber mein Freund trieb sein Pferd weiter.  
Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, drehte er den Kopf zu mir und meinte mit seiner wohltönenden Stimme: „Winnetou möchte zu dieser Felswand, die einen Überhang besitzt, unter dem wir geschützt schlafen können. Die Stelle ist von dichter Vegetation umgeben und nur schwer zugängig. Wir werden unsere Spuren verwischen und können nachts ohne Sorge ruhen.“

Er hatte Recht, denn als wir näher kamen, öffnete sich schließlich hinter einigen dichten Fichten eine unbewachsene Stelle und direkt dahinter die Felswand. Das Gestein bestand aus Granit und würde während der Nacht die tagsüber gespeicherte Sonnenenergie wieder abstrahlen. Die Lichtung war groß genug für uns und die Pferde. Ein Bachlauf floss in der unmittelbaren Umgebung und bot unseren Rappen genug grüne Vegetation, damit auch sie gut versorgt waren.  
Bis zum Abend konnte sich das von uns niedergetretene Gras wieder einigermaßen aufrichten. Zwar hatte es tagelang nicht geregnet, aber der Grundwasserspiegel stand hier hoch genug, dass die Flora davon zehren konnte.

Wir stiegen ab und nahmen den Pferden die Sättel ab. Ich strahlte Winnetou an und meinte: „Mein Bruder hat wieder den besten Lagerplatz ausgesucht.“ Der Apache lächelte mit einem bestätigenden Nicken seines Kopfes und entfernte sich still nach einer Weide, vermutlich, um neue Baststücke zu holen, mit denen er meinen Spinnenbiss versorgen konnte. 

Ich trat zum Bach, um ihn auf essbare Bewohner zu untersuchen, zog dann die Leggins herunter und begutachtete die Wunde vom gestrigen Tag. Die Schwellung war bereits vollständig abgeklungen und der Einstich bloß noch blass erkennbar. Eigentlich war keine weitere Behandlung mehr notwendig, aber diese Entscheidung würde ich den kundigen Händen des Apachen überlassen. 

Ich bückte mich zum Wasser und fasste hinein, die Temperatur war kühl, aber erträglich. Gelegenheiten zur ausgiebigen Hygiene waren auf unseren Ritten nicht immer selbstverständlich, deshalb entledigte ich mich auch meiner restlichen Kleidung und stieg ins Wasser, das mir an der tiefsten Stelle bis zu den Hüften reichte. Ich rubbelte mir schnell Schweiß und Dreck vom Körper und teilte dann das Wasser mit kräftigen Schwimmzügen. 

Winnetou kam nun zurück und legte die gesammelten Baststücke auf den Boden, ein mildes Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. „Mein Bruder schwimmt schon wie ein Fisch im Wasser.“

„Winnetou, komm auch rein, das Wasser ist herrlich.“ Der Apache zog sich aus und tat es mir alsbald gleich. Der Bach war breit genug, was wir zum Anlass nehmen, ein spontanes Wettschwimmen zu veranstalten. Winnetou pflügte mit gewaltiger Kraft und Behändigkeit durchs Wasser, er war kaum einzuholen. In meiner Schulzeit und auch später hatte ich stets zu den besten Schwimmern gehört und war auch durchaus in der Lage, es mit meinem unübertroffenen indianischen Lehrmeister aufzunehmen, aber diesmal war alle Anstrengung vergebens. Schließlich ließ ich mich rückwärts ins Wasser fallen. „Der Häuptling der Apachen mag für heute der Sieger sein“, erklärte ich ihm. Er drehte sich zu mir um und seine Augen strahlten.

Schlussendlich stiegen wir dann doch aus dem Wasser und legten uns, nackt wie Gott uns geschaffen hatte, zum Trocknen in die Sonne, die schon längst ihren Höchststand überschritten hatte. Trotzdem war es warm genug und bis zum Sonnenuntergang noch ausreichend Zeit, dass Winnetous lange Haare trocknen konnten.   
Ich schöpfte frischen Atem nach der Anstrengung und fühlte mich nebenbei wie neu geboren. Versonnen drehte ich den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete meinen Freund, der sich auf den Bauch gelegt hatte. Sein dunkler Teint hob sich in sehr einnehmender Weise vom Grün des Grases ab. Er war einfach wunderschön, wie er sich so frei wie der Wind und völlig ungehemmt in seiner ganzen Körperlichkeit zeigte! 

Es gab Situationen, in denen ich es sehr zu schätzen wusste, dass die roten Völker noch nicht die einengenden, starren und oft von einer falschen Moral durchtränkten Gebräuche der Weißen angenommen hatten. In Deutschland wäre diese Situation undenkbar gewesen, zwei ausgewachsene Männer nackt auf einer Wiese. Es wäre sogar höchst gefährlich, denn jeder vorbeikommende Reisende hätte sofort das Wort Sodomie zur Hand gehabt und schleunigst die Gendarmerie alarmiert. Die betroffenen Männer – von denen es laut Zeitungsberichten trotzdem allerhand gab – wurden mit vielen Jahren Zuchthaus bestraft. Nun, das konnte mir mit meinem teuren Häuptling jedenfalls nicht passieren. Nur mit Winnetou war es möglich, hier völlig unbeschwert zu sein, und keinem von uns wäre ob unseres unbekleideten Zustands auch nur ein unlauterer Gedanke gekommen.

Von warmen Empfindungen und tiefer Zufriedenheit erfüllt, hob ich meine Hand, legte sie auf seine bloße Schulter und strich liebevoll darüber. Winnetou hob den Kopf und sah mir abwartend in die Augen.   
Ich beließ meine Hand noch auf ihrem Platz und lächelte ihn ruhig an. Wir standen uns nah und vertrauten einander blind. Ihn konnte ich berühren, ohne dass es auch nur eines erklärenden Wortes bedurft hätte. In eiskalten Nächten hatten wir oft nah beieinander gelegen, um uns gegenseitig Wärme zu schenken. Es war nichts Unsittliches dabei und der stolze Apache war natürlich über jeden zweifelhaften Gedanken erhaben.

Als ich meine Hand noch nicht weg zog, richtete Winnetou sich, auf den Ellbogen gestützt, halb auf, legte die Hand um meinen Nacken und zog meinen Kopf zu sich. Bevor ich überhaupt realisieren konnte, was da geschah, legten sich seine Lippen mit sanftem Druck auf die meinen. Ich erstarrte, derweil Winnetous weicher Mund weiter auf mir ruhte und meinen sachte erkundete. Sein anderer Arm schloss sich um meine Schulter und zog meinen Oberkörper fest an sich heran.  
Was war geschehen? Ich löste mich kurzerhand von ihm und starrte dem Apachen verdutzt ins Gesicht. „Winnetou, was tust du da?“


	7. Liebe und Distanz

Etwas unsicher traf mich sein Blick und er erwiderte zögernd: „Ich küsse meinen Bruder Scharlih und zeige ihm, was in meinem Herzen ist. Ich dachte, das Herz meines Bruders hätte endlich gesprochen!“ Seine Hände um meine Schultern lockerten sich, schnell streifte ich sie ab und erhob mich.

Verständnislos sah ich den Apachen an. Meine momentane Verwirrung war mit Worten nicht zu beschreiben. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst, Winnetou.“

Der Indianer setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf und holte tief Luft. Diesmal schien es ihn sichtliche Selbstbeherrschung zu kosten, weiterhin in ruhigem Tonfall zu sprechen. „Scharlih, Winnetou liebt dich und möchte dir nahe sein. Er und Old Shatterhand sind wie ein Krieger und eine Seele, und so sollen sie auch im Fleische vereint sein.“

Es traf mich wie ein Schlag, und einen Moment lang wusste ich gar nicht, was ich erwidern sollte. Das konnte er doch nicht wirklich meinen! „Winnetou, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Was meinst du damit, im Fleische vereint sein?“

Nun sichtbar entnervt fuhr sich der Angesprochene durch das dunkle Haar und blickte zur Seite. „Winnetou möchte das Lager mit seinem Bruder Old Shatterhand teilen. Aber wenn dieser das nicht ebenso wünscht, mag Scharlih seine Tat verzeihen.“ 

Langsam dämmerte es mir, aber mir war trotzdem absolut unklar, was ich jetzt davon halten oder tun sollte! War das mein Winnetou, dem ich vertraute, der oft in meiner Seele und in meinen Gedanken lesen konnte wie in einem offenen Buch? Er musste mich doch kennen, wusste sicher auch, wie die Weißen zu der Sache standen!   
Und warum war mir diese Seite an ihm verborgen geblieben?

Ich wollte innerlich tief durchatmen, Luft holen, aber es war diesmal zuviel. Old Shatterhand sah jeder Gefahr mit kühler Berechnung ins Gesicht, jedoch hier versagte meine übliche Gelassenheit. Ich fuhr fort: „Aber du bist ein Mann, du bist keine Frau! Winnetou, ist es dir wirklich ernst mit deinem Ansinnen?“ 

Dem Indianer entfuhr ein Schnauben. „Winnetou scherzt nicht, es war ihm auch noch nie so ernst zumute. Scharlih hat mit Winnetou bereits mehr als einmal das Lager geteilt.“  
„Ja, aber doch nicht so. Wir haben einander gewärmt, wenn es kalt war, das ist alles. Winnetou, ich weiß gerade nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll!“ 

Winnetou betrachtete mich scheinbar gelassen. „Mein Bruder mag sich beruhigen. Es wird nichts geschehen, was dieser nicht will. Winnetou sehnte sich nach Nähe und hat Scharlih missverstanden. Er dachte, dass dieser ihn lieben würde. Aber nun erkennt er, dass der Häuptling der Apachen auf immer alleine bleiben muss und niemand ihm den Frieden der Seele schenken wird.“ 

Seine Stimme war bitter geworden. Der Schmerz, der in seinen Worten lag, fuhr mir tief ins Herz und machte mich betroffen. „Winnetou, natürlich liebe ich dich! Du bist mein Blutsbruder.“

Da stand der Apache auf. „Winnetou hat verstanden. Er wird jetzt zu den Pferden gehen, und danach werden wir nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Howgh!“ Hoch erhobenen Hauptes sammelte er seine Sachen ein und entfernte sich, ohne mich auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Unruhig ging ich auf und ab und kleidete mich auch wieder an. Meine Gedanken rasten. Mir fehlten eigentlich die Worte, um meine Verwirrung und mein maßloses Erschrecken zu beschreiben. Wann war mein Winnetou auf solche Ideen gekommen? Er hatte doch einst Ribanna begehrt, die Tochter der Assiniboin, und mit dieser war ich unmöglich zu vergleichen. Gab es im Pueblo der Mescaleros nicht genug schöne Frauen, die liebend gern seine Squaw geworden wären? Nie hatte ich bemerkt, dass er auch nur einer von ihnen zugetan war. Er machte sogar oft den Eindruck, völlig frei von niederen männlichen Instinkten zu sein, so als hätte er sie zusammen mit Ribanna zu Grabe gelegt.

Natürlich liebte ich ihn, von Herzen sogar! Wie konnte er daran zweifeln? Bloß, weil ich ihn nicht ebenso begehrte wie er scheinbar mich? Sicher, Winnetou war schön anzusehen, und wenn seine dunklen Augen liebevoll auf mir ruhten, war auch ich nicht immun gegen seinen Zauber. 

Bei diesem Gedanken war mir plötzlich sehr weh zumute und mich befiel ein Gefühl des tiefsten Mitgefühls. Ich hatte ihn verletzt, ohne es zu wollen. Er hatte sich nach Nähe und dem Frieden der Seele gesehnt, und ich war nun einmal der Mensch, der ihm am nächsten stand. Er hatte mir seine Liebe gestanden, er vertraute mir wie niemandem sonst!   
Wie konnte ich es ihm verübeln, dass er sich in diesen unruhigen Zeiten nach Nähe sehnte. Er hatte ja sonst keine Familie, keinen Anverwandten mehr! Und dieses harte Leben in der Wildnis weckte vielleicht auch Empfindungen, die an einem anderen, zivilisierteren Ort so niemals entstanden wären.

Es war Frevel, wenn zwei Männer sich einander hingaben, das sagte schon die Bibel, denn daraus konnte kein Leben entstehen. Aber bei den Indianern herrschten eben andere Gebräuche als bei den Weißen. Ehen wurden da manchmal schneller geschieden, als man sich einmal im Kreis drehen konnte. Vielleicht wurde es bei ihnen auch nicht so eng gesehen, wenn zwei Männer miteinander zu Bett gingen, obwohl ich auch noch nie Zeuge solch einer Verbindung geworden war. Ich konnte es zwar noch immer nicht ganz fassen, aber Winnetou war kein anderer Mensch geworden, bloß weil er sich einsam fühlte und nach Nähe sehnte. Er hatte oft sein Leben für mich riskiert. Herrgott, hätte ich doch ruhiger reagiert und nicht in so einem Tonfall mit ihm gesprochen!

Entschlossen ging ich ihm hinterher. Er war damit beschäftigt, Iltschi ausgiebig zu striegeln, und drehte sich nicht zu mir um, als er mich kommen hörte. Es tat mehr weh, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Das war ein Umstand, der äußerst ungewohnt war und den ich so nicht hinnehmen konnte.   
Ich wartete einen Moment und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. „Winnetou mag mich anhören, auch wenn er nicht mehr über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen wünscht.“   
Der Angesprochene drehte sich langsam zu mir um und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an. Sein Gesicht wirkte hart und unbeweglich, die Augenbrauen waren düster zusammengezogen und sein Blick – ich kann es kaum beschreiben. Seine Augen, sonst so warm und vertraut, waren jetzt fast die eines Fremden! In so einer dunklen Stimmung hatte ich ihn zuletzt gesehen, als sein Vater und seine Schwester Nscho-tschi von Santer ermordet worden waren.

Mühevoll suchte ich nach Worten und ergriff seine Hand: „Ich habe meinen Bruder verletzt, und ich hoffe, dass dieser mir verzeihen wird. Ich habe Winnetou immer geliebt, und das weiß er auch. Diese Liebe ist höher als alle niederen Gelüste, die Winnetou nur aus Einsamkeit befallen. Und ich weiß, dass mein Bruder mich auch so liebt. Deshalb mag er sich nicht gekränkt fühlen, sondern diese Liebe so belassen wie sie ist und seine Gelüste beiseite schieben.“ 

Winnetou blickte einige Sekunden lang nachdenklich zu Boden und drückte meine Hand, sprach dann mit leiser Stimme: „Ich verzeihe dir, Scharlih, und ich danke dir, dass du gekommen bist. Ich werde noch diese Arbeit hier beenden und dann zum Lager zurückkehren.“

Mir fiel ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen. Schnell umfasste ich Winnetous Schultern und drückte ihn kurz an mich. Dann wandte ich mich um und ging zurück, um unser Lager herzurichten. Wir hatten heute nicht gejagt und würden uns mit Trockenfleisch und den letzten Vorräten aus dem Fort begnügen müssen. Außerdem durften wir kein Feuer anzünden, da wir nicht wussten, in welcher Entfernung sich das Dorf der Lakota befand. Die Roten waren oft dazu in der Lage, den typischen Feuergeruch mehrere Kilometer weit zu riechen. 

Mir war noch immer sehr sonderbar zumute und das Herz tat mir unsagbar weh. Unsere teure Freundschaft war zutiefst erschüttert worden. So gerne hätte ich das eben Erlebte rückgängig gemacht und diesen Schmerz, der uns nun beide traf, ausgelöscht. Es war immer wieder unfassbar, was man hier im Wilden Westen erleben konnte. An eine derart intime Verbindung hatte Intschu-tschuna sicherlich nicht gedacht, als ich die Blutsbrüderschaft mit Winnetou schloss. Oder hatte er etwa doch etwas von Winnetous Veranlagung geahnt?

Dieses Vorkommnis jetzt war einer der sehr seltenen Fälle, in denen wir nicht stillschweigend einer Meinung gewesen waren und unsere Freundschaft sogar gefährdet war. Und diese Gefahr bestand nach wie vor. Es war noch abzuwarten, ob er meine Abweisung wirklich akzeptieren konnte. Außerdem würde es wohl einige Zeit brauchen, bis unser altes Vertrauen wieder vollkommen hergestellt war und ob wir zu unserer gewohnten innigen Form der Blutsbrüderschaft und des Einvernehmens zurückfinden konnten.

Musste ich jetzt nicht ständig darauf Acht geben, ihm nicht unabsichtlich zu nahe zu kommen? Musste ich jede Berührung, jedes unbedachte Wort meinerseits überwachen? Himmel hilf! Ich wollte nicht, dass sich etwas änderte, ich wollte Winnetou auch noch anfassen dürfen und seine Nähe genießen.  
Ich musste mich wohl auch selber einen Narren schelten, dass ich diese Situation heraufbeschworen hatte. Ich hatte ihn angefasst, ja sogar liebkost, ohne nur einmal darüber nachzudenken, was ich da tat. Ich war vollkommen blind gewesen für die reizvolle Situation, die am Bach entstanden und deren Vorhandensein mir völlig entgangen war. Winnetou hatte sie mit dem feinen Wahrnehmungsvermögen seiner Seele sofort erfasst und als Krieger, der er nun mal war, auch in die Tat umgesetzt.   
Wie oft hatte ich ihn bereits berührt, ohne auch nur einen tiefer gehenden Gedanken daran zu verschwenden; hatte er da ähnlich empfunden?

Ironie des Schicksals, das alles, was mir vorher durch den Kopf gegangen war, nun über den Haufen geworfen wurde! Das Leben hatte mich wieder einmal eines Besseren belehrt.  
Jetzt endlich fiel mir auch auf, welche Worte er gewählt hatte – er dachte, dass mein Herz endlich gesprochen hätte! Also hatte er mir die Tropfsteinhöhle nicht nur wegen ihrer Pracht zeigen wollen, sondern hatte tatsächlich darauf gehofft, dass ihr Besuch „mein Herz öffnen“ würde. Vielleicht hatte er schon längere Zeit einer solchen Gelegenheit geharrt, wenn er schon das Wort „endlich“ gebrauchte. Ach, mein lieber, teurer Blutsbruder!

Winnetou ging noch auf Kundschaft, nachdem er mit den Pferden fertig war, schien jedoch wiederum nichts Auffälliges gefunden zu haben, denn er verlor kein Wort über seinen Erkundungsgang und blickte mich auch kaum an.  
Beim Essen waren wir weiterhin sehr schweigsam, jeder von uns starrte vor sich hin und hing düsteren Gedanken nach. Die Stille bedrückte mich diesmal sehr. Ab und an bedachte ich meinen Freund mit einem forschenden Blick, aber dieser hatte sich gänzlich in sich zurückgezogen und ich war diesmal außerstande, in seinem edel geschnittenen Gesicht zu lesen. Aber ich war mir sicher, auch ihm war nicht wohl zumute. 

Mein Bedauern über die Situation, die ich mit verschuldet hatte, war mit Worten nicht wiederzugeben. Ich hatte ihn offensichtlich viel tiefer verletzt, als ich für möglich gehalten hätte. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich ihn nochmals auf das Thema drauf ansprechen sollte, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass es doch wohl besser wäre, wenn wir die Sache erst mal ruhen ließen und wir beide darüber schlafen konnten. Wie hätte ich ihn auch trösten können, konnte ich ihm doch nicht geben, was er sich wünschte. Gerne hätte ich meine Hand auf Winnetous Schulter gelegt, um ihm meine Anteilnahme zukommen zu lassen, aber das war zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl absolut unangebracht.   
Mittlerweile war es spät geworden, morgen würde vielleicht alles schon etwas hoffnungsvoller aussehen!

Schließlich ging Winnetou sich am Bach die Hände waschen und rollte sich dann zum Schlafen in seine Decke. „Gute Nacht, Scharlih.“ Seine Stimme klang schwer und müde.  
„Gute Nacht, Winnetou“, war auch meine Antwort. Ich wusch mich ebenfalls und sah hoch ans Firmament. Der Sternenhimmel war von unglaublicher Pracht und Schönheit, ganz anders als in den großen Städten Europas. Hoffentlich wachte dieser Himmel auch über uns, über Winnetou und über unserer Freundschaft. Ich sprach in Gedanken ein kurzes Gebet, dann legte ich mich nieder. Der Apache schien schon bald fest zu schlafen. 

Die halbe Nacht war mir der Schlaf verwehrt.


	8. Der Vogel der Nacht

Ich erwachte vom leisen Schnauben unserer Pferde, die unruhig die feinen Köpfe empor warfen und mit den Hufen im Gras scharrten. Sofort war ich hellwach und richtete mich auf. Die Sonne hatte gerade ihre ersten Strahlen über den Rand des Horizonts geworfen, der Himmel war noch von rosa-grauer Färbung. Ich blickte um mich und gewahrte die leere Decke an meiner Seite: Winnetou war nicht da!

Suchend schaute ich weiter, sein Gewehr und alle seine Waffen fehlten, nur Iltschi stand Gott sei Dank neben meinem Hatatitla. Sofort war ich auf den Beinen und griff zugleich nach dem Henrystutzen. Der Apache konnte jagen gegangen sein, aber wenn unsere Rappen sich derart unruhig zeigten, musste es einen triftigen Grund dafür geben. Gefahr war im Verzug!

Ich strengte die Ohren an und ließ den Blick geschwind rundum schweifen. Kein Laut war zu hören, nichts regte sich. Auch die Pferde waren jetzt, nun da ich aufgestanden war, wieder still. Ich raffte unsere Habseligkeiten auf, nahm noch den Bärentöter über die Schulter und trat zu Hatatitla. Im Nu hatte ich meinem treuen Pferd den Sattel übergeworfen und mich auf seinen Rücken geschwungen. Um Iltschi musste ich mir keine Sorgen machen, er würde mir folgen.

Eine Minute später hatte ich die kleine Lichtung bereits auf dem umgekehrten Weg, auf dem wir sie gestern betreten hatten, wieder verlassen. Das hohe Gras um unseren Lagerplatz war niedergetreten, Winnetous Mokassins hatten eine gut erkennbare Spur hinterlassen. Die weichen Umrisse seiner Fußstapfen waren noch frisch und konnten nicht viel älter als eine Stunde sein. Als ich hinter dem kleinen Fichtenwäldchen hervorkam, schaute ich zum Horizont und erblickte in weiter Ferne tatsächlich eine blasse Aufwirbelung wie von Staub, der dort in der Luft hing. Dieser musste von Reitern herrühren!  
Ich bangte um den Freund, ihm war mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit ein Unheil widerfahren. Er war natürlich geschickt und von überragender Intelligenz und würde sich zur Not auch ohne mich zu helfen wissen. Wenn er sich noch im Besitz seiner Silberbüchse befand, war er allein durch seine meisterhaften Schießkünste und die hohe Präzision dieses Gewehrs einer Vielzahl an Feinden überlegen. Allerdings hatte ich keinen Schuss gehört, somit war es möglich, dass er überrascht und ihm die Waffe abgenommen worden war.   
Wenn er sich wieder befreien konnte, gereichte ihm die Silberbüchse jedoch zum Nachteil, da er sich nicht ohne weiteres von ihr entfernen würde, sondern unbedingt danach trachtete, wieder in ihren Besitz zu gelangen.

Ich jagte im Galopp über die Ebene und vorbei an kleinen Schonungen und einsamen Seen. Der Tau lag noch schwer auf der üppigen Vegetation, aber außer Winnetous Spur waren keine Auffälligkeiten zu entdecken.   
Nichtsdestotrotz musste ich jetzt alle meine Sinne wach halten und auf jede Kleinigkeit achten. Hinter jedem Baum, den ich eilends passierte, konnte bereits ein Feind mit schussbereitem Gewehr hocken und meiner harren. Denn wo sich Winnetou aufhielt, da war ich, sein Blutsbruder, für gewöhnlich nicht fern, das war allgemein bekannt. Es war anzunehmen, dass die unbekannten Angreifer es darauf abgesehen hatten, uns beide zu erwischen, insofern sie die Identität des Apachen richtig erkannt hatten. Deshalb musste ich fast zwangsläufig in die Falle geraten, die sie vielleicht schon in freudiger Erwartung des doppelten Fangs für mich vorbereitet hatten. Aber Winnetou so schnell wie möglich befreien musste ich natürlich, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Es ging also darum, die Falle rechtzeitig als solche zu erkennen und sie nach bestem Vermögen in ihr Gegenteil zu verkehren, sodass ich die Unholde dingfest machen konnte.

Trotz unserer gestrigen Differenz hätte sich Winnetou nicht eine größere Strecke von unserem Lagerplatz entfernt, ohne mir vorher Bescheid zu geben. Aber es war wohl möglich, dass er auf seinem Erkundungsgang noch schwere Gedanken mit sich trug, die seine Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit ernsthaft getrübt hatten. Leider war ich nach meinem langen unfreiwilligen Wachbleiben letzte Nacht wohl so übermüdet gewesen, dass ich den Fortgang meines Blutsbruders in der Frühe dann nicht bemerkt hatte.

Ich ritt im Eiltempo weiter und hatte nach einer Weile die Stelle erreicht, die mir vorher schon durch die aufgewirbelten Luftschichten aufgefallen war. Hier war der Boden trockener, wodurch sich Staubpartikel leichter erheben konnten, dadurch gestaltete sich das Lesen der Spuren aber schwieriger. Seitlich befanden sich hinter einigen krummen Kiefern etliche Felsblöcke, die den unbekannten Angreifern wohl in ihrem Vorhaben, sich meinem Blutsbruder unbemerkt zu nähern, sehr dienlich gewesen waren.

Auf den ersten Blick sah ich bereits, dass hier ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Ich schwang mich aus dem Sattel und bückte mich, um alle Hinweise genauestens zu betrachten.  
Winnetous Fußspur hatte abrupt Halt gemacht, dann war er etwas zurückgewichen, denn dort waren seine Spuren etwas verwischt, aber der hintere Teil seiner Füße hatte sich stärker in den Boden eingegraben als die vordere Fußhälfte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Silberbüchse in Anschlag genommen, aber nicht mehr die Zeit gefunden, sie auch zu gebrauchen.  
Von Seiten der Felsen führten die Hufabdrücke dreier unbeschlagener Pferde hierher, also musste es sich bei dem Angriff um Rote gehandelt haben. Diese hatten den Apachen noch auf ihren Pferden umzingelt und überwältigt, ihn vielleicht bewusstlos geschlagen, damit er der Gegenwehr schnell und effektiv beraubt war. Wären diese drei unberitten gewesen, wäre es Winnetou sehr gut möglich gewesen, seine Gegner zu besiegen. Oft war ich Zeuge seiner herausragenden Kampfkünste geworden, mit denen er beinahe spielend mehrere Herausforderer zugleich ausschalten konnte.   
Also hatten die feindlichen Indianer ihn heimtückisch überfallen, ein feiges Verhalten, was im Allgemeinen bei den Roten keineswegs angesehen, aber doch verbreitet war.

Einige Meter weiter drückten sich die Hufabdrücke eines der Pferde tiefer ins Gras. Dort hatten sie den Apachen also aufgeladen, um ihn mit sich zu nehmen. Weitere Hinweise konnte ich in der Eile nicht entdecken. Es befanden sich glücklicherweise keine Blutspuren oder Fetzen der Kleidung Winnetous auf dem Boden, wie ich erleichtert feststellte, somit war er höchstwahrscheinlich unverletzt und der Kampf schnell beendet gewesen.

Ich bestieg Hatatitla erneut und jagte den Entführern hinterher. Sie hatten noch immer knapp eine Stunde Vorsprung, die ich im Verlauf des Nachmittags einholen konnte, wenn die drei Roten nicht übermäßig gut beritten waren. Bei ihnen würde es sich im wahrscheinlichsten Falle um Lakota-Sioux handeln, von denen ich ja nun wusste, dass ihre Zelte nicht zu weit entfernt standen. Dieser kriegerische Stamm verfügte allerdings ebenfalls über eine hervorragende Pferdezucht, deren Tiere es unter Umständen durchaus mit den unsrigen aufnehmen konnten.

Noch bereitete es mir aber Kopfzerbrechen, wie die drei Gegner auf unsere Fährte gekommen und welchen Anlass sie gefunden hatten, um Winnetou zu ergreifen. Es war möglich, dass der Medizinmann von gestern doch nicht so leichtgläubig gewesen war, wie es den Anschein gehabt hatte. War er auf seinem Weg umgekehrt, um seine Stammesmitglieder von unserer Anwesenheit zu benachrichtigen, hätte ihm die Zeit aber keinesfalls ausgereicht, um bis zum Abend, noch dazu zu Fuß, zu den Seinen zu gelangen. Entweder hatte er sie schon unterwegs getroffen oder der Vorgang hatte sich auf eine andere Weise zugetragen. Es konnte sich natürlich auch um andere Indianer handeln, an die ich jetzt nicht dachte.   
Es musste auch nicht unbedingt so sein, dass sie in Winnetou sofort den Häuptling der Apachen erkannt hatten. Vielleicht handelte es sich um Ausgestoßene, die durch einen erfolgreichen Überfall und erbeutete Waffen zu neuem Ansehen gelangen wollten. Allerdings mussten sie sich dann denken, dass Winnetou möglicherweise nicht allein unterwegs war, und hätten die Umgebung nach seinen Begleitern abgesucht oder auf sie gewartet.  
Wie ich es auch drehte, war doch anzunehmen, dass sie Winnetou durch einen mir unbekannten Anlass erkannt hatten und nun darauf warteten, dass ich ihn befreien würde.

Ich folgte in höchster Geschwindigkeit der Spur der Entführer, hatte sie bis Mittag aber immer noch nicht eingeholt oder auch nur zu Gesicht bekommen. Das war mir sehr unlieb, denn sobald sie zu ihrer Hauptmannschaft zurückgekehrt waren, gestaltete es sich für mich viel schwieriger, Winnetou aus ihrer Mitte herauszuholen.   
Die Hufabdrücke waren auf dem dicht bewachsenen Untergrund weiterhin gut zu erkennen, sodass ich wenigstens nicht noch mehr Zeit mit der Spurensuche vergeuden musste. Nach etwa einer Stunde führten die Spuren in einem Bogen in südlicher Richtung weiter. Die Vegetation wurde wieder dichter, sodass ich zwischen kleineren Wäldchen hindurchgeführt wurde und nach weiteren zwei Stunden schließlich auf einen ausgetretenen Indianerpfad gelangte, ähnlich jenem, den wir gestern auf unserer Reise bereits entdeckt hatten. Es war nun klar, wir näherten uns dem Dorf der Lakota.

Jetzt musste ich Halt machen, wenn ich nicht doch unbeabsichtigt in die Fänge dieser Todfeinde der Apachen geraten wollte. Der Trampelpfad, wie sie zu Haufen in der unmittelbaren Umgebung von indianischen Siedlungen zu finden waren, bewies das zu Genüge. Sie wurden oft von den Squaws und Kindern benutzt, die in den Wäldern nach Beeren und Kräutern oder auch nach Bienenvölkern suchten, von denen sie Honig zu gewinnen hofften. Gerade in dieser Jahreszeit schwärmten viele Rote aus, um süßen Sirup von den Ahornbäumen zu sammeln. Ich musste also auf der Hut sein und für weitere Aktionen bis zur Dunkelheit warten.  
Der Magen knurrte mir in nicht geringem Ausmaß. Unterwegs hatte ich jeweils nur wenige Minuten Halt gemacht, um kurz zu trinken und die letzten Reste des Maisbrotes zu vertilgen. Die stundenlange Anstrengung im Sattel hatte ihr Übriges gefordert. Durch Winnetous geduldige Anleitung hatte ich auch so manch essbare Pflanze erkennen gelernt, aber leider war hier gerade nichts Derartiges aufzutreiben, und viel weiter durfte ich mich noch nicht bewegen. An einen Jagdgang war jetzt nicht zu denken. Es zügelte meinen Appetit aber etwas, dass Winnetou womöglich erst recht keine Nahrung erhalten hatte. Ich hingegen war noch frei und musste auch seine Befreiung erwirken, das war jetzt meine vorderste Aufgabe.

Ich zog mich tiefer in den angrenzenden Wald hinter ein dichtes Gestrüpp zurück und gebot Iltschi und Hatatitla dort, sich zu legen. Dann verwischte ich alle Spuren, die ich mit den Pferden hinterlassen hatte, und wartete auf die Dämmerung. Die Zeit wurde mir unterdessen recht lang, wusste ich ja noch nicht, was mit Winnetou inzwischen geschehen war und was die Lakota letztendlich mit uns vorhatten.   
Eine Weile nachdem ich mich in meinem Versteck eingerichtet hatte, sah ich einen noch recht jungen Indianer am Waldrand, der auf dem ausgetretenen Pfad wahrscheinlich aus Richtung der Zelte kam und klar erkennbar nach meiner Wenigkeit suchte. Er gab sich keine Mühe, sein auffälliges Verhalten zu verbergen, sondern ließ den Blick eindeutig suchend über den Untergrund schweifen. Ich bückte mich tiefer ins Gebüsch nieder und sah zu den Rappen. Ihr schwarzes Fell hob sich deutlich vom helleren Waldboden ab, aber das Gebüsch verdeckte uns gut und die Entfernung zu dem indianischen Spürhund war ausreichend. Ich erwog kurz, ihn gefangen zu nehmen, doch musste er auf solche Eventualitäten gefasst sein, und verzichtete aus diesem Grund. Mutmaßlich war er nicht der Einzige, der ausgeschickt worden war, die Begleiter Winnetous auszukundschaften. Seine Stellung im Stamm war höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht wichtig genug, als dass ich ihn gegen den Apachen hätte austauschen können, und somit konnte mich sein Ergreifen nur beschweren.

Nach wenigen Minuten entfernte er sich von mir und ging auf den Spuren seiner Stammesangehörigen weiter. Wenn er über genügend Erfahrung verfügte, hätte er die Stelle finden müssen, an der meine Spur von denen der Entführer abgewichen war. Ich hatte mich natürlich bemüht, das Gras wieder aufzurichten, aber die Vegetation war feucht genug, dass einige Halme irreparablen Schaden nahmen, wenn die schweren Hufe der Pferde sie drückten. Aber diesmal hatte ich Glück, denn der Indianer ging noch einige Schritte weiter und entfernte sich dann in entgegengesetzter Richtung zum anderen Waldrand.

Wieder wartete ich, und diesmal glitten meine Gedanken zurück zu Winnetou und unserer gestrigen Auseinandersetzung. Es schien mir immer noch reichlich befremdlich, dass er mit mir „im Fleische vereint“ sein wollte, wie er sich so poetisch ausgedrückt hatte. Winnetous Worte hatten mich gestern tief bestürzt, aber ich sah mich nicht dazu imstande, ihn nun zu verabscheuen oder ihm mein Vertrauen zu entziehen, wie es andere an meiner Stelle vielleicht getan hätten. Aber der Herrgott hatte nun einmal Mann und Frau erschaffen, damit sie Kinder gebaren und das Leben mehrten. Alles andere war eine Verirrung, der man nicht folgen sollte.   
Trotzdem liebte ich den Apachen, und er fehlte mir bereits jetzt schon, nach einem einzigen Tag der Trennung. Ich hoffte, ihn in wenigen Stunden frei zu bekommen, er erwartete mich natürlich und würde die Augen nach allen Möglichkeiten, mich in meinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen, offen halten.  
Wie aber war es möglich, dass wir uns so nahe standen und an dieser Stelle trotzdem so völlig unterschiedlicher Auffassung waren? Sollte der Gedanke Winnetous nicht auch der Gedanke Old Shatterhands sein? Wie kam es, dass er sich etwas wünschte, das ich als abwegig empfand?   
Rote und Weiße hatten bei vielerlei Angelegenheiten andere, ja sogar gegensätzliche Vorstellungen von Moral und Sittlichkeit. Und natürlich war es keineswegs Realität, dass die Indianer barbarische Wilde waren, die über keinen Sittenkodex verfügten, wie so viele weiße Siedler in ihrer ignoranten Unwissenheit annahmen. Im Gegenteil, die Mehrzahl der Indianer war ihrem Glauben und den Gebräuchen ihrer Ahnen weitaus treuer als wir Weißen, bei denen oft nur der schöne Schein etwas galt. Aber war es nicht in allen Ländern der Erde sogar ein universelles Gesetz, dass Mann und Frau sich ehelichten und alles Andere undenkbar war?

Ich war in den letzten Jahren durchaus der ein oder anderen Frau begegnet, die ich körperlich anziehend hätte finden können. Durch meine ausgedehnten Reisen waren mir die Belange der weißen Frauen aber zunehmend fremd geworden; ich hatte nur noch wenig mit ihnen gemein. Um nichts in der Welt hätte ich meinen derzeitigen Lebensstil aufgeben wollen, das wäre aber bei einer Heirat die fast unweigerliche Konsequenz gewesen.   
Nur zu genau wusste ich, wie einengend das Leben mit Kind und Kegel sein konnte, noch dazu, wenn man arm war. Meine Eltern waren schon sehr früh verheiratet gewesen, wie es bei uns im Erzgebirge Sitte war, und hatten ihr Dasein unter ärmlichsten Bedingungen in steter persönlicher und finanzieller Unfreiheit gefristet. Für vieles war ich ihnen zutiefst zu Dank verpflichtet, da sie sich trotz ihrer Schlichtheit und dem ständigen Arbeitsdruck als Weber die Güte und Liebe zu ihren vielen Kindern bewahrt hatten. Aber an ihrem Beispiel erfuhr ich auch, dass ich dieses Leben in ständiger Abhängigkeit um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte.  
Oberflächliche Abenteuer lagen mir wiederum von Haus aus nicht, deshalb hatte ich mich also vorerst der Enthaltsamkeit verschrieben. Ich war noch jung, es musste ja nicht immer so bleiben.

Die Blutsbrüderschaft mit Winnetou hatte mich eigentlich zu einem guten Teil genau dieses Problems enthoben. Ich konnte meine persönliche Unabhängigkeit bewahren und kam trotzdem in den Genuss seiner Nähe, Anerkennung und innigen Freundschaft. Ich hatte Winnetous Blut getrunken und er das meine, ich würde ihm immer angehören und hatte somit bei den Mescaleros am Rio Pecos eine ewige Heimat gefunden. Ich hatte sonst keinen Freund, der dem Apachenhäuptling in seiner Tapferkeit, Klugheit und unverbrüchlichen Treue gleich kam.   
Ein Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit für den Bruder meiner Wahl erfüllte mich nun. Meine Seele gehörte doch ganz ihm, lange Zeit schon, und die seinige mir. Dieses Wissen hatte ich auf meinen weiten Reisen stets bei mir getragen, es hatte mich in Todesgefahr begleitet und mir so manches Mal Trost und Hoffnung gespendet. Selbst in den fernen Wüsten des Orients hatte ich noch an meinen Blutsbruder auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugel gedacht und Sehnsucht nach ihm verspürt. 

Bereits bei unserer ersten Begegnung, als Winnetou mich noch für seinen Feind hielt, war unser Interesse füreinander groß und kaum zu verleugnen gewesen. Nachdem wir Blutsbrüder geworden waren und die ersten Wochen und Monate miteinander verbracht hatten, war diese gegenseitige Anziehung stetig gewachsen. Bald darauf überstieg die Tiefe und Innigkeit unserer Freundschaft jegliches Maß, das ich vorher gekannt hatte, und erfüllte mich mit tiefer Zufriedenheit. Warum also sollte es notwendig sein, dem noch eine körperliche Komponente hinzuzufügen?  
Aber wenn sich Winnetou so sehr danach sehnte, musste bei unserer Beziehung wohl doch etwas im Argen liegen und ich sah mich also gezwungen, sein Ansinnen mit Ernst und Bedachtsamkeit zu behandeln. Es mochte wohl auch sein, dass sich Winnetou meiner Gefühle nicht vollständig sicher war, weil ich sie ihm vielleicht nicht genug vermittelt hatte. Ich war keine Person, die ihre inneren Empfindungen immer so sehr nach außen zu kehren vermochte.   
In Winnetous wunderbaren dunklen Augen konnte ich bisweilen ganz klar seine große Liebe zu mir erkennen. Wenn wir uns nach einer langen Zeit der Trennung wieder sahen, bedachte er mich oft mit liebevollen Worten, die ich wie einen Schatz in meinem Herzen hütete. Er machte mir damit ein Geschenk, welches mir sehr teuer war und seinesgleichen suchte.

Sonderbarerweise hatte ich den Zeitpunkt übersehen, ab dem er mehr und mehr meine körperliche Nähe suchte. Denn das hatte er, das war jetzt eindeutig. Oft hielt er meine Hand aus keinem klar erkennbaren Anlass, und ich hatte es nicht nur geduldet, sondern auch genossen, wie ich mir jetzt eingestehen musste. Von hundert weißen oder roten Männern hätte ich keinen Einzigen so nah an mich heran gelassen. Winnetous Berührungen aber waren jederzeit von angenehmer und einfühlsamer Art. Außerdem machte es sein schönes Angesicht mit diesen tiefen seelenvollen Augen, die ich so sehr liebte, sehr einfach, diese kleinen Zärtlichkeiten zu akzeptieren und auch zu erwidern.  
Es wurde Zeit, dass ich ihn wieder an meine Seite bekam. Es war inzwischen leidlich dunkel geworden und ich konnte nun aufbrechen. Die für Indianerüberfälle typische Uhrzeit begann weit nach Mitternacht, vielleicht erwarteten mich die Lakota erst zu späterer Stunde.

Ich verbarg meine Gewehre im Untergrund und ließ bloß die Revolver und das Messer im Gürtel stecken. Anschließend legte ich den Pferden beruhigend die Hand auf die feinen Köpfe. Ich konnte mich auf die edlen Geschöpfe verlassen, notfalls würden sie bis zum nächsten Morgen in dieser Position liegen bleiben und keinen Laut von sich geben. Nichtsdestotrotz taten sie mir Leid, denn das harte Unterholz musste sie inzwischen schmerzen.

Ich schritt etwa einen Kilometer behutsamen Fußes durch den Wald, die Augen und Ohren stets offen haltend. Dabei nahm ich die Richtung ein, aus welcher der junge Indianer gekommen war. Der Boden war sehr trocken, deshalb versuchte ich, nicht auf die ausgedürrten Zweiglein zu treten, die leicht ein knackendes Geräusch verursachen konnten. Den Pfad benutzte ich nicht, da wäre das Risiko einer Entdeckung zu groß gewesen.  
Ich legte auf diese Weise eine weitere Strecke zurück. Dann endlich konnte ich den Geruch von Feuer und Fleisch, welches an ihm gebraten wurde, erkennen. Die Geräusche des Lagers kamen näher, ich hörte Kinderlachen, das Bellen von Hunden und in leiserem Ton die bedächtigen Gespräche der Alten. Je mehr ich mich den Zelten näherte, desto vorsichtiger wurde ich und desto langsamer musste folglich auch mein Tempo werden. Als ich meinte, dass mich nur noch wenige hundert Meter vom Lager trennten, ließ ich mich auf die Knie nieder und bewegte mich weiter kriechend fort.   
Der Nadelwald war nicht so sehr dicht, deshalb konnte ich schließlich den Feuerschein, welcher durch die Zeltreihen und Bäume zu mir drang, gut ausmachen.  
Ich ließ den Blick schweifen und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel eine kurze Bewegung, sah dann genauer hin. Aha, dort hinter jener dicken Kiefer steckte ein Roter zur Wache. Einige Meter weiter würde hinter dem nächsten Baum oder Gebüsch ein anderer hocken. Sie erwarteten mich also tatsächlich und hatten zu ihrer Sicherheit einen Kreis von Wachen rund um das Lager aufgestellt, hatten mein Kommen aber noch nicht bemerkt, denn sonst hätte sich dieser Indianer nicht so auffällig bewegt. Solch eine winzige Bewegung hatte im Wilden Westen schon so manchem unvorsichtigen Mann das Leben gekostet.

Ich zog mich leise, Schritt für Schritt in langsamster Geschwindigkeit, wieder tiefer in den Wald zurück. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war ich so weit entfernt, dass ich mich wieder aufrichten konnte. Dann machte ich mich daran, das Lager mitsamt dem Kreis der Wachen zu umrunden, um einen besseren Überblick zu gewinnen und eine Stelle zu finden, an der ich es wagen konnte, näher an den Ort des Geschehens vorzudringen. Es war inzwischen so finster, dass ich genauestens auf jede unvorsichtige Bewegung meinerseits achten musste. Deshalb hatte ich erst nach zwei weiteren Stunden die Zelte halb umrundet.  
Bis jetzt hatte ich von den Lakota einzelne Worte und Satzfetzen aufgeschnappt, aber noch nichts Wichtiges vernommen. Ihren Dialekt verstand ich leidlich, wenn auch nicht perfekt, aber es genügte jedenfalls für meine Zwecke. Nun aber schien sich die Stimmung im Lager zu verändern. Die Feuer brannten höher, Kinder und Frauen waren größtenteils in den Zelten verschwunden und zu Bett geschickt worden. Es handelte sich um vielleicht vierzig Zelte, dasjenige des Häuptlings hatte ich aber noch nicht ausmachen können.   
Die Krieger und alten Männer traten um die Feuer zusammen, wie ich aus der Ferne erkennen konnte, und ließen sich zur Beratung nieder. Jetzt musste ich mich sputen, wenn ich die vielleicht wichtigen Gespräche nicht vollends verpassen wollte. Ich musste wissen, wo sich Winnetou befand und was sie mit ihm vorhatten.  
Es war eigentlich davon auszugehen, dass sie Winnetou letztlich an der Silberbüchse erkannt hatten und nun wirklich mit Old Shatterhand rechneten, der ihn befreien wollte. Die Wachen würden im Verlauf der Nacht noch ausgetauscht werden, dadurch erhöhte sich die Gefahr, von ihnen entdeckt zu werden. Wenn sie nach einem so wichtigen Fang Ausschau hielten, war auch nicht darauf zu hoffen, dass einer von ihnen einschlafen würde. Also musste ich so vorgehen, wie sie es nicht von mir erwarten würden.

Ich schlich bis auf eine Entfernung von wenigen Metern wieder näher an das Lager heran. Und siehe da, wenige Schritte vor mir stand eine noch recht junge Eiche, die sich perfekt für mein Vorhaben eignete. Rechter Hand steckte in ausreichendem Abstand ein Indianer im Gebüsch, wie ich nach einiger Zeit zu erkennen meinte. Aber wenn ich sehr behutsam vorging, konnte mein Plan gelingen. Ich wollte auf den bereits erwähnten Baum klettern, um von oben eine Übersicht auf das Lager zu gewinnen. Ich stand jetzt auch nahe genug, dass ich die Beratung am Feuer verstehen konnte.

„Mein Bruder Schneller Fuchs soll morgen zehn Krieger auswählen, die zuverlässig sind und diesen Hund fortschaffen können. Weißer Adler hat jetzt schon genug von dem Pimo.“

Ich konnte die Sprechenden noch nicht sehen, nutzte aber den Geräuschpegel aus, um mich näher an besagten Baum heran zuschieben und mich dicht hinter ihm aufzurichten. Ich hoffte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Wachen sich ebenfalls der Beratung zugewandt hatte, und bis jetzt hatte ich Glück, denn noch schien mich niemand bemerkt zu haben. Pimo war übrigens ein Schimpfwort für die Apachen. Die beiden redeten also über Winnetou. Ich lauschte ebenfalls und streckte die Arme nach der untersten dicken Astgabel aus, die ich ganz gut erreichen konnte.

Nun erhob ein anderer Roter, vermutlich Schneller Fuchs, das Wort: „Häuptling Weißer Adler mag beruhigt sein. Ich habe mir die Männer bereits überlegt, es wird alles klappen. Der Große Geist wird sich an unserem Okipa erfreuen und uns den Sieg über viele unserer Feinde schenken.“

Ich zog mich so leise wie möglich an dem Ast hoch und kniete schließlich auf ihm. Nun befand ich mich bereits knapp zwei Meter über dem Boden, allerdings war das noch zu niedrig, um eine Übersicht auf das Lager und die beiden Sprechenden gewinnen zu können. Ich schaute kurz zu dem Wächter rechts unterhalb von mir, er blickte aber noch immer nicht zu mir, sondern in Richtung der Zelte. Dann kletterte ich vorsichtig höher und war froh darüber, dass die Rinde noch jung genug war, dass sich keine Stücke von ihr lösten und heruntersegelten. Währenddessen überlegte ich, was mit Okipa gemeint war. Ich dachte fast, diesen Begriff schon einmal gehört zu haben, konnte mir aber zurzeit noch keinen Reim darauf machen. 

Dann war ich endlich weit genug oben und blickte rundherum. Das Blattwerk war zu dieser Jahreszeit noch zart und nicht voll entwickelt, aber dicht genug, dass mich ein zufälliger Blick von einem der Lakota in die Krone der Eiche nicht gleich entlarven musste. Ich sah bei einem der nächstgelegenen Feuer den Häuptling Weißer Adler, der vielleicht um die fünfzig Jahre zählen mochte, sowie Schneller Fuchs, welcher bedeutend jünger zu sein schien, aber förmlich vor Kraft strotzte. Der Oberkörper des Letzteren war unbedeckt und er trug zwei Federn im langen Haupthaar, war also wahrscheinlich ein Unterhäuptling. Der Ältere war mit seiner vollen Kriegshaube geschmückt und trug ein ledernes Jagdhemd sowie Leggins. Es saßen auch noch weitere Indianer an diesem Feuer, sie verhielten sich jedoch still und zurückhaltend. Alle ihre Gesichter waren bemalt, jedoch reichte das Licht nicht aus, dass ich die Farbe und damit auch ihre Bedeutung hätte feststellen können.   
Winnetou sah ich nicht, aber vor einem der zentralen Zelte standen zwei Wachen postiert, also war er wohl in demselben zu finden. Es würde schwierig werden, ihn aus der Mitte des Lagers herauszuholen, jedoch nicht unmöglich, hatte ich doch schon viele andere tollkühne Vorhaben erfolgreich ausgeführt. Falls sie ihn jedoch von hier fortbringen wollten, wie die Worte des Häuptlings angedeutet hatten, konnte ich den Apachen aber vielleicht unterwegs freimachen.

Um meinen Bruder von meiner Ankunft zu unterrichten, ließ ich nun in einer bestimmten Abfolge den Ruf des Uhus erschallen. Nach dem Stand der Sterne zu urteilen, war Mitternacht nicht mehr fern, und der Ruf dieses Nachtvogels folglich nicht unwahrscheinlich.   
Die Männer am Feuer unterhielten sich derweil weiter. Weißer Adler sprach: „Die Squaws müssen noch die Hütte für die Krieger aufbauen. Die Feierlichkeiten können also morgen Abend beginnen. Mein Sohn Heller Schein wird einer der Ersten sein, mit den Tänzen zu beginnen, und dem Herzen seines Vaters damit große Freude bereiten.“

Unterdessen hatte sich Schneller Fuchs erhoben und schürte das Feuer, erhob dann die Stimme: „Schneller Fuchs wird auch dabei sein und seine Ehre mehren. Vorher aber hat er noch einen anderen Gang zu tun, der ihm Ruhm einbringen kann.“

Und mit diesen Worten gewahrte ich zu meinem tiefen Erschrecken, wie er aus dem Kreis des Feuers heraus ins Dunkle trat und rasch die wenigen Meter Entfernung zu meinem Versteck überbrückte. Schneller Fuchs zückte sein Messer, hob den Kopf zu mir empor und sprach mich an: “Der Vogel der Nacht, welcher Old Shatterhand genannt wird, mag aus seinem Baum hervorkommen. Wenn dem Häuptling der Apachen nichts geschehen soll, mag er sogleich seine Waffen herunter werfen und sich dann ohne Widerstand binden lassen.“

\- - -


	9. Okipa

Ich überwand den Schrecken, der mich für einen kurzen Augenblick befallen hatte, und zog meine Revolver samt dem Bowiemesser aus dem Gürtel. „Woran hat der Schnelle Fuchs mich erkannt?“

Der unten stehende Indianer ließ ein kehliges Lachen hören. „Schneller Fuchs ist keine alte Squaw, die nicht denken kann. Er kennt den Wald seiner Heimat und weiß, dass der Uhu dieses Platzes in einem anderen Baume lebt und erst später seinen Ruf ertönen lässt.“

Also hatte ich mich selbst verraten. Bedauerlich, aber nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Sie hatten Winnetou in ihrer Hand, somit konnte ich jetzt nicht an Gegenwehr denken. Ich ließ die Revolver und das Messer fallen, kletterte dann langsam den Baum hinunter.

Unterdessen waren die meisten Krieger bereits eilends von den Feuern aufgestanden. Einige rannten zu den Zelten, um Lederriemen für mich zu holen, andere bückten sich nun, um meine Waffen einzusammeln. In einer der Innentaschen meines Jagdrockes war noch eine winzige Klinge eingenäht. Mit etwas Glück würden sie diese nicht entdecken. Dann hangelte ich mich den letzten Ast herunter und stand nun vor dem Schnellen Fuchs. Seine körperliche Präsenz konnte man wirklich beeindruckend nennen. In seinem kantigen, aber nicht grausamen Gesicht wohnte ein waches, überaus intelligentes Augenpaar. Dieser scharf denkende Lakota mochte einst noch ein bedeutender Anführer seines Stammes werden.

Der Weiße Adler war jetzt hinzugetreten, auch ihn besah ich mir genau. Die Würde des Alters und der Weisheit schienen bereits Einzug in seinem Wesen gefunden zu haben. Sein faltenreiches Gesicht war von eher sanfter Natur, aber auch er war sicherlich ein kluger Mann. Der Häuptling maß mich ebenfalls mit einem durchdringenden Blick, erhob dann das Wort: „Meine Augen freuen sich, unserem Fang noch den Namen dieses berühmten Bleichgesichts hinzufügen zu können. Sein Tod wird den Ruhm unseres Stammes erhöhen. Meine Brüder sollen ihn binden und dann zu dem Pimo ins Zelt werfen.“

Wie gesagt, so getan. Zwei der Krieger traten hinter mich und banden mir flugs die Handgelenke hinter dem Rücken zusammen. Sie ließen sich dabei Zeit und untersuchten die Fesseln dann genau auf deren Festigkeit. 

Es entsprach aber nicht meiner Art, stillschweigend alles mit mir geschehen zu lassen, und so ergriff auch ich das Wort: „Ich grüße Häuptling Weißer Adler und die anderen Krieger das Lakota. Es betrübt mich, dass sich unser Kennenlernen auf diese Weise gestalten musste, haben Winnetou und Old Shatterhand den Lakota doch kein Leid hinzugefügt. Stattdessen werden sie mit Hinterlist gefangen genommen.“

Daraufhin wurde das Gesicht des Häuptlings hart und abweisend: „Old Shatterhand mag schweigen. Ein Apache hat in den Weidegründen der Sioux nichts verloren. Dass er von unseren tapferen Kriegern ergriffen wurde, hat er sich selber zuzuschreiben. Für seinen weißen Blutsbruder gilt dasselbe.“

Ich hätte dazu wohl noch einige Dinge zu sagen gehabt, beließ es aber für jetzt dabei, denn es drängte mich, meinen Blutsbruder wieder zu sehen. Derweil durchsuchte ein anderer Roter schnell meine Kleidung nach weiteren Waffen, fand aber nichts Auffälliges. Die Riemen saßen eng und fast schmerzhaft, aber nicht so, dass sie mir das Blut allzu sehr abdrückten. Es würde aber schwierig, wenn nicht gar unmöglich werden, mich ihrer zu entledigen. Wenn Winnetou in derselben Weise gefesselt war wie ich, mussten wir unsere Köpfe sehr anstrengen, um unsere Befreiung zu erwirken.

Nun führten mich die Krieger durch die Zeltreihen zu jenem Zelt, das von den zwei Wachen behütet wurde. Ich hörte, dass Schneller Fuchs und Weißer Adler mir folgten. Alle Indianer waren von den Feuern aufgestanden und maßen mich mit teilweise sehr achtungsvollen Blicken. Hinter so mancher Zeltbahn lugte auch ein neugieriges Kindergesicht hervor, um mich ausgiebig zu mustern.

Insgesamt erblickte ich in diesen Roten ein sehr gesundes, kriegerisch waches Volk, das noch ganz im Einklang mit der Natur und sich selbst lebte. Die Gemeinschaft schenkte ihnen Stärke und Zusammenhalt. Ich sah die Vorsicht in ihren Mienen, auch einige feindselige Augen, aber keine echte Bösartigkeit. Es war ein Jammer, dass diese Indianer zu den Todfeinden der Apachen zählten und wahrscheinlich auch nach und nach von den Weißen ausgerottet werden würden. Diese Feindschaft zu den Apachen allerdings war eine Erbschaft, die sich schon auf die Ahnen beider Völker begründete, als sie noch näher beieinander gelebt hatten und um die Jagdreviere kämpfen mussten.

Einer der Wächter öffnete das Zelt, das für die Gefangenen, also Winnetou und mich, bestimmt war, und beförderte mich dann mit einem herzhaften Schubs in sein Inneres. Die zwei Krieger, die mich gefesselt hatten, und Schneller Fuchs folgten mir. Es war recht dunkel darin, aber der Schein des Feuers drang schwach durch die Zeltwand, sodass man nach wenigen Momenten der Eingewöhnung doch etwas erkennen konnte. Links von mir lag eine dunkle Gestalt auf dem Boden, die ebenfalls gefesselt war und in Höhe und Breite genau meinem Winnetou glich. Der Apache öffnete die Augen, sah zu mir und beobachtete ruhig das weitere Geschehen.

Da trat Schneller Fuchs zu dem Apachen und untersuchte dessen Fesseln. Er schien mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden und erhob sich sogleich wieder, dann legten mich die beiden Krieger in gebührendem Abstand zu Winnetou auf den Boden. Ich erhielt noch Fußfesseln, die genauso sorgfältig gebunden wurden, und auch sie wurden noch einmal überprüft. Als das getan war, verließen alle Lakota das Zelt. Dann war ich mit Winnetou allein.

Ich drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, er wirkte unverletzt und recht gesund und munter. Der Apache sah mich ebenfalls an und sprach im Mescalero-Dialekt in flüsternder Lautstärke, damit unsere Bewacher möglichst wenig verstehen sollten: „Also haben die Lakota meinen Bruder Scharlih auch ergriffen. Winnetou hat den Uhu schreien hören, aber das tat der Schnelle Fuchs ebenfalls. Der böse Geist muss seine Sinne erhellt haben, damit dies möglich war. Hat Scharlih etwas erlauschen können?“

Ich versuchte, den Oberkörper empor zu drücken und näher an Winnetou heranzurobben, damit wir uns besser unterhalten konnten. Das gelang auch Stück für Stück. Dabei antwortete ich: “Sie sprachen davon, mich zu töten, und von einem Ereignis namens Okipa, für das noch Vorbereitungen getroffen werden sollen. Weiß mein Bruder, was damit gemeint ist?“

Ich kam nun an Winnetous Seite zu liegen und spürte die Wärme seines Körpers an meinem rechten Arm und Bein. Der Apache fuhr sinnend fort: „Dies ist eine hohe Feierlichkeit, die die Lakota von den Mandan übernommen haben. Es wird dabei die Geschichte der Schöpfung erzählt und von verschiedenen Figuren wie dem Adler und dem Büffel dargestellt. Es finden auch Opferrituale statt, bei denen die jungen Krieger an Spießen aufgehängt werden, die zuvor durch ihre eigene Haut geführt wurden. Vielleicht ist dies unser Schicksal.“

Diese Möglichkeit hörte sich gar nicht gut an, aber ich bewahrte vorerst Ruhe. Solche Feste dauerten bei den Indianern meist mehrere Tage an, sodass wir schon noch eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht finden konnten. Außerdem sollten wir ja an einen anderen Ort geschafft werden. Dies teilte ich meinem Freund mit, worauf dieser meinte: „Das ist gut. Winnetou fürchtet den Tod nicht, möchte aber lieber in den Reihen seiner eigenen Krieger sterben als hier bei den Sioux.“

Ich drehte den Kopf wieder zu ihm und blickte forschend in sein Gesicht. Sein Tonfall war ruhig und ausgeglichen, er schien den Frieden seiner Seele wieder gefunden zu haben, wie ich jetzt beruhigt feststellte. „Wie ist es Winnetou seit gestern ergangen, und wie konnten die Lakota ihn gefangen nehmen?“

„Ich folgte der Spur eines Hasen und war in Gedanken, sodass ich das Nahen der Lakota nicht bemerkte. Schneller Fuchs war auch dabei, den mein Bruder bereits kennen gelernt hat. Ich sah sie zu spät, da schlugen sie mich schon mit dem Gewehrkolben nieder. Mir blieb keine Zeit mehr, Scharlih zu warnen. Dann schleppten sie mich in ihr Dorf.“

Eine Frage blieb aber noch offen, die ich sogleich stellte: „Aber warum haben sie nicht auch nach mir gesucht?“

Winnetou meinte dazu: „Ich habe die Lakota darüber reden hören, sie schreien so laut wie Säuglinge, dass jede alte Squaw sie hören muss. Schneller Fuchs fand deine Spur und ging dir nach, aber Iltschi und Hatatitla wurden unruhig. Da musste er eilends umkehren, denn er wollte dich nicht sofort töten oder sich auf einen Zweikampf einlassen. Sie erkannten meine Silberbüchse und wussten, dass du mich holen wolltest, denn Old Shatterhand und Winnetou stehen auch in höchster Gefahr füreinander ein.“

Mir wurde bei diesen Worten warm ums Herz, ich lächelte den Apachen an. „Damit haben die Lakota natürlich Recht gehabt. Niemals würde ich ihnen meinen Bruder Winnetou überlassen, der mir teurer ist als alle Güter dieser Welt.“ 

Ich hoffte, dass ihm diese wenigen Worte sagen konnten, was er mir bedeutete. Winnetou sah mir einen Augenblick lang mit einem innigen Ausdruck ins Gesicht, was ich im Dunkeln gerade so zu erkennen meinte, sagte aber nichts dazu. Hätte ich die Hände frei gehabt, würde ich ihn jetzt in meine Arme ziehen, so erleichtert war ich, dass unser tiefes Vertrauen zueinander durch die Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage nicht gelitten hatte. Also begnügte ich mich damit, mich enger an seine Seite zu schmiegen, was der Apache schweigend zuließ. Er legte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter, und so verharrten wir einige Zeit, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Wir hatten außerdem keine Decken zum Schlafen erhalten, deshalb konnte uns ein bisschen zusätzliche Wärme nur zugute kommen.

Ich schloss die Augen und dachte über unser Gespräch nach. Wir waren vorerst wieder zusammen, das war das Wichtigste. Schon manches Mal hatten wir uns aus der Gefangenschaft wieder befreit, da war mir zurzeit noch nicht besonders bange. Nur mussten wir auch unbedingt wieder in den Besitz unserer Waffen und Pferde gelangen.  
Einige Minuten später drehten wir uns Rücken an Rücken, damit wir gegenseitig unsere Fesseln betasten konnten. Die des Apachen waren extrem fest und gut verknotet. Ich verlor durch meine Riemen auch langsam einen guten Teil an Gefühl und Geschicklichkeit in meinen Fingern, sodass ich an Winnetous Fesseln nichts bewirken konnte. Ihm ging es mit meinen genauso. Ich drehte mich dann auch noch auf die andere Seite, um zu prüfen, ob er mit seinen Fingern die kleine Klinge aus meinem Jagdrock greifen konnte, aber dies war erst recht nicht zu schaffen, war sie doch zusätzlich noch eingenäht. Und selbst wenn wir es geschafft hätten, uns der Riemen zu entledigen, blieben noch die zwei Wachen vor dem Zelt, die uns bei der Flucht in die Quere kommen konnten.

Als wir uns eingestehen mussten, dass wir zumindest für den Moment nichts zu unserer Befreiung ausrichten konnten, legten wir uns so bequem wie möglich und waren allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz bald eingeschlafen.


	10. Zurück in die Dunkelheit

Am nächsten Morgen wurden wir schon früh durch die Geräusche des Lagerlebens geweckt. Weil uns die Hände aber nun einmal im wörtlichen Sinne gebunden waren, blieben wir ruhig liegen. Da mir keine weitere Beschäftigungsmöglichkeit einfiel, versuchte ich, Winnetou möglichst unauffällig zu mustern. Diesem blieb das natürlich trotzdem nicht verborgen und bald umspielte ein leises Lächeln seine sanft geschwungenen Lippen.  
Ein Mund, mit dem ich bereits auf höchst unvorhergesehene Weise Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte, wie mir jetzt siedend heiß einfiel. Mir schoss das Blut in den Kopf. Nein, jetzt war keine Zeit für solche Gedanken. Ich wandte den Blick von meinem Blutsbruder ab und hin zur Decke des Zeltes.

Endlich wurde die Zeltbahn zurückgeschlagen und drei Lakota erschienen im Eingang. Einer der Krieger hielt zwei wassergefüllte Krüge in den Händen. Unter den wachsamen Augen seiner Begleiter löste er uns die Handfesseln, dann bekamen wir zu trinken. Als wir die Krüge bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleert hatten, verschwand er kurz und kehrte nach wenigen Minuten mit Trockenfleisch und einigen harten Maisfladen zurück. Die Lakota hatten zwar unseren Tod beschlossen, wollten uns aber wenigstens nicht hungrig sterben lassen, wie ich äußerst dankbar feststellte.  
Auch das Essen vertilgten wir rasch, dann wurden uns die Hände wieder gebunden, aber diesmal nach vorne zu, und die Fußfesseln gelöst. Die Wächter forderten uns zum Aufstehen auf und geleiteten uns bis vor das Zelt. Dort reckte und streckte ich meine eingeschlafenen Glieder und ließ den Blick rundum schweifen. Winnetou war nach mir aus dem Zelt getreten und tat es mir gleich.  


Die Squaws waren bereits emsig mit dem Verrichten ihrer täglichen Aufgaben beschäftigt, ihre neugierigen Blicke streiften uns ab und an und blieben oft genug an der ansehnlichen Gestalt meines Blutsbruders hängen, wie ich amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm. Einige Hunde tollten fröhlich mit den jüngeren Kindern herum, die älteren übten sich in einiger Entfernung im Gebrauch der Waffen. Dicht vor uns aber stand Häuptling Weißer Adler und ihm zur Seite der Schnelle Fuchs. Beide zeigten entschlossene Mienen.  


Weißer Adler sprach uns sogleich an: „Winnetou und das Bleichgesicht sollen wissen, dass sie morgen sterben werden. Mein bester Krieger, der Schnelle Fuchs, wird sie jetzt mit zehn Männern zum Platz ihres Todes führen. Sie werden den Boden ihrer Heimat niemals wieder betreten.“  


Mein Blutsbruder ließ seine sonore Stimme erklingen: „Der Häuptling der Lakota mag sich darin nicht täuschen. Was mit Winnetou und Old Shatterhand geschieht, hat allein der Große Geist zu bestimmen. Der Weiße Adler hat nicht die Macht, sich dem entgegen zu stellen.“  


Das Gesicht des Lakota-Häuptlings verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, er antwortete: „Der Pimo mag nicht große Worte machen, sondern seine Tatkraft unter Beweis stellen. Winnetou muss blind und taub gewesen sein, dass er meine Männer nicht bemerkte, die ihn gefangen nehmen konnten wie ein kleines Kind. Bald wird das Ansehen des Schnellen Fuchses größer sein als der Ruhm des Häuptlings der Apachen.“  


Winnetou blieb still ob dieser Beleidigung, ein schwaches Zucken glitt um seine Mundwinkel. Ich aber konnte diese Unverschämtheiten nicht so einfach hinnehmen, sagte: „Wer sich hinterrücks anschleicht, hat keinen Ruhm verdient. Winnetous Taten werden selbst noch in den großen Städten des Ostens erzählt, von den Lakota aber hat dort kein Mensch je etwas Ruhmreiches gehört.“

Ich sah den Ingrimm, der bei meinen kühnen Worten von dem Schnellen Fuchs Besitz ergriff. Die Wut brannte förmlich in seinen Augen, er beherrschte sich aber. Dieser junge Mann war wirklich von beeindruckendem Charakter, ein Heißblut von hoher Intelligenz, der trotzdem seinen Zorn zu bändigen wusste.  
Weißer Adler winkte ab und beachtete uns nicht mehr, drehte sich vielmehr zu seinem Unterhäuptling und wechselte ein paar leise Worte mit ihm, die ich nicht verstehen konnte. Auf eine Geste des Schnellen Fuchses traten zwei Krieger zu uns, die uns nun recht unsanft weg von den Zelten und zur Pferdeherde der Lakota führten. Ich schaute kurz zu meinem Bruder, er wirkte ruhig und gelassen, ließ aber seinen Blick sehr aufmerksam rundum schweifen. Ich verstand, was ihm durch den Kopf ging, suchte er doch nach einem Hinweis auf den Verbleib seiner Silberbüchse, die sich nun im Besitz der Lakota befand. Wahrscheinlich war sie im Zelt des Weißen Adlers zu finden. Auch ich dachte an meine Gewehre und unsere treuen Rappen. Die Tiere waren letztlich nicht zu übersehen, wenn die Lakota im Wald nach ihnen suchten, sie würden sich von ihnen aber nicht so leicht wegführen lassen. Die Gewehre hatte ich leider nur unzureichend im Untergrund getarnt. Es stand zu erwarten, dass auch sie gefunden werden würden, wenn die Krieger lange genug danach suchten.

Dann gelangten wir zur Herde, die von einem älteren Knaben bewacht wurde. Iltschi und Hatatitla standen betreffenderweise noch nicht bei den anderen Pferden. Zehn Krieger der Lakota, allesamt stattliche, kräftige Männer, saßen bereits auf den Pferden und erwarteten uns und unsere Kohorte. Unsere Wachen teilten uns jeweils eins der übrigen Tiere zu, auf das wir steigen mussten. Der Schnelle Fuchs saß ebenfalls auf, er nannte eine vortreffliche braune Stute sein eigen, und erteilte seinen Männern einige rasche Befehle. Damit wir nicht versuchen konnten, zu fliehen, wurden unsere Pferde angeleint und die Seile zweien der Lakota übergeben. Zusätzlich wurden uns noch die Füße unter dem Bauch der Pferde zusammengebunden.  
Auf diese Weise gebändigt, ging es endlich los. Ich grämte mich gar nicht, vom Dorf der Sioux fort zu kommen, sondern wollte nach jeder Gelegenheit Ausschau halten, unseren Bewachern zu entfliehen. Der Schnelle Fuchs ritt vorneweg, ihm folgten die zehn Lakota-Krieger, die vollständig bewaffnet waren und uns eng umringten.

Über einen breiten Waldpfad ging es einen kleinen Abhang in nördlicher Richtung hinunter, dann waren wir nahe der Stelle angekommen, an der ich mich gestern im Wald verborgen gehalten hatte. Ich versuchte, den Blick unauffällig in jene Richtung zu lenken und sandte auch meinem Blutsbruder einen beredten Blick zu. Jedoch war von unseren treuen Pferden keine Spur zu entdecken.  


Erwähnen muss ich noch, dass wir, wie die Lakota auch, gar nicht übel beritten waren. Mit Hatatitla konnte es mein gescheckter Hengst zwar bei weitem nicht aufnehmen, jedoch war sein Gang weich und die gut ausgebildete Muskulatur versprach große Kraft und Ausdauer.  
Unser kleiner Trupp ritt in gemächlichem, aber stetigem Tempo an den kleinen Wäldchen vorbei und über die weite Ebene, die ich gestern in meiner Hast auf der Suche nach den Entführern durchquert hatte. Überhaupt schien es so, dass wir nach wenigen Stunden in einem großen Halbkreis nach Osten abbogen, also Winnetous und meiner ursprünglichen Richtung entgegengesetzt. Das war fatal, denn dort konnten uns die Schoschonen nicht zu Hilfe kommen. Erneut schaute ich meinen Freund an, er spürte meinen Blick und sah mir in die Augen. Wir dachten beide dasselbe, ahnten wohl, an welchen Ort wir heute vielleicht gebracht würden, an dem wir erst vor kurzem einen so schönen harmonischen Abend verbracht hatten. Was hatte sich seitdem alles ereignet!

Auch dachte ich an unsere Differenz vor zwei Tagen, die mich nun, da ich genügend Zeit zum Nachdenken fand, wieder beschwerte. Winnetou wirkte nach wie vor ruhig und sorglos, seine Augen sprachen auch nicht von jenem Schmerz, den ich ihm unabsichtlich bereitet hatte. Er sah mir aber wohl den Aufruhr an, der in meinem Inneren tobte, und raunte mir in leisem Ton zu: “Scharlih mag seine Vorwürfe ruhen lassen und unser Schicksal dem Großen Geist anvertrauen. Er wird bestimmen, was gut und richtig für uns ist.“ Der Ausdruck seiner schönen Augen war bei seinen Worten ganz sanft geworden, ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn liebevoll anzulächeln. Wieder einmal hatte er mir gezeigt, was für eine edle Seele in ihm wohnte, die großmütig zu verzeihen bereit war.

Die Lakota hatten unseren kurzen Austausch vielleicht mitbekommen, ließen uns aber dankenswerterweise in Ruhe. Auch untereinander sprachen sie kaum. 

Trotzdem spürte ich die forschenden Blicke, die mir der Apache ab und an zuwarf, wenn er sich unbeobachtet wähnte. Der Grund war nur allzu offensichtlich, und innerlich seufzte ich auf. Wenn wir die kommenden Tage überlebten, hatten wir wohl nicht bloß ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen. Um unserer Freundschaft, aber auch um unserer Selbst willen mussten wir einen Konsens finden, mit dem wir beide gut leben konnten. Ich hätte mir nur schwer verzeihen können, wenn fortan Kummer und Sorge in Winnetous schönen Zügen eingegraben sein würden. Zudem hatten wir in diesen kriegerischen Zeiten keine Gelegenheit dazu, uns allzu sehr mit seelischen Nöten zu beschweren, sondern mussten einig Seite an Seite stehen.

Um die Mittagszeit hielten wir eine kurze Rast an einem kleinen Bachlauf, bei dem wir kurz von unseren Fesseln befreit wurden, damit wir trinken konnten. Zu Essen bekamen wir diesmal nichts, obwohl die Sioux-Krieger ihre mitgebrachten Speisen verzehrten. Ich verspürte wohl einigen Hunger, jedoch war meine Sehnsucht, unsere Bewacher schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, ungleich größer.  
Dann wurde unsere Reise fortgesetzt, jetzt in etwas schnellerer Geschwindigkeit. Der Schnelle Fuchs trieb die Krieger zur Eile an, er wollte wohl heute noch an den Tänzen des Okipa teilnehmen, wie ich mir in Erinnerung rief.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen wir tatsächlich in Sichtweite jener Kalkfelsen, die der Apache und ich vor zwei Tagen erst verlassen hatten. Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten wir den Waldrand und die Lakota stiegen von ihren Pferden, banden uns dann los, damit wir auch absteigen konnten.  
Nachdem alle Pferde angebobbelt waren, wurden wir durch den Wald geführt, wobei die Krieger uns eng umringten. Groß war meine Überraschung, als wir zu den Felsen traten und an unserem vorgestrigen Lagerplatz Unah-Seih’ok vorfanden, den alten Medizinmann. Seine Gesichtsbemalung hatte er wieder aufgetragen, diesmal verlieh sie ihm ein leicht diabolisches Aussehen, da sich sein Gesicht zu einem schadenfrohen Lächeln verzog, als er uns entgegensah.  
Wir wurden jedoch vorerst nicht weiter beachtet und konnten uns setzen. Der Schnelle Fuchs begrüßte den Alten ehrerbietig und das Feuer, an dem dieser die Reste eines mageren Präriehuhns verspeist hatte, wurde wieder entfacht. Einige der Krieger gingen auf die Jagd und brachten auch bald darauf ein Beutestück, das schnell präpariert und sodann über dem Feuer gebraten wurde. 

Der Unterhäuptling der Lakota unterhielt sich nun im leisen Tonfall mit Unah-Seih’ok. Daraufhin richtete der Alte dann doch noch das Wort an uns, sein Tonfall troff dabei vor Spott und Hohn: „Das Bleichgesicht namens May und der „Graue Hirsch“ aus Saratoga mögen mir gut zuhören. Sie erblicken jetzt zum letzten Mal das Tageslicht. Danach wird die Dunkelheit sie für immer verschlucken, auf dass ihr Opfer meine Suche nach dem Willen der Ahnen unterstützen und den Zusammenhalt der Lakota stärken werde.“  


Ich blickte meinen Blutsbruder betroffen an. „Dunkelheit“ konnte in dem Zusammenhang, jetzt am helllichten Tag, nur Eines bedeuten…  
Winnetou blieb nun nicht mehr länger still: „Unah-Seih’ok möge bedenken, dass die Rache der Mescaleros und aller Apachen über die Lakota kommen und sie vernichten wird, wenn er an seinen Plänen festhält.“  


Da lachte der Medizinmann: „Der große Krieger Winnetou fürchtet den Tod?“  


„Uff, Winnetou fürchtet ihn nicht, sondern geht diesen Weg mit Freuden an der Seite seines Blutsbruders. Er meinte es nur gut, aber so sollen meine Krieger die Pferde und Squaws der Lakota bekommen.“  


Jetzt wurde der Alte langsam zornig und wechselte einen raschen Blick mit dem Schnellen Fuchs. „Winnetou und Old Shatterhand sollen außerdem wissen, dass ihre Lüge nichts gefruchtet hat. Ich werde nicht umsonst zu den größten Medizinmännern der Lakota gerechnet. Und jetzt fort mit diesen Kröten!“  


Da scheuchte der fähige Unterhäuptling seine Krieger von der Mahlzeit hoch, welche rasch ihre Waffen ergriffen. Jetzt wurden uns auch die Handfesseln gelöst, das nützte uns aber nicht viel, da uns die Lakota eng umringten und unsere Glieder noch steif und wir vollkommen unbewaffnet waren. Wir wurden zu der bereits beschriebenen Felswand geführt und den schwer erklimmbaren Pfad teils hochgeschoben, teils gezogen. Auf ein Zeichen Winnetous versuchten wir beide eine Finte und suchten uns mit Tritten und Hieben zu befreien. Ich konnte mich auch kurzzeitig frei machen und sprang von den Felsen in Richtung Wald, aber der Schnelle Fuchs holte mich nach wenigen Metern ein und zwang mich zurück. So ging es von neuem die Felsen hoch.  
Um einige blaue Flecken reicher geworden, wurden wir schließlich beide, jeweils von zwei Kriegern flankiert, in den engen Eingang gezwungen. Als wir diesen passiert hatten, bekamen wir neue Handfesseln angelegt und wurden in die zweite, hintere Kammer der Höhle geführt. Es war nahezu stockduster, da der Schnelle Fuchs keine Fackeln anzünden ließ.

Einige der Lakota verließen uns und gingen zurück in die vordere Kammer, dort hörten wir sie einige Minuten lang rumoren. Mir wurde langsam ziemlich unwohl, da diese Höhle nun doch eine tödliche Gefahr für uns darstellte, die ich nicht unterschätzen wollte. Unsere Bewacher hielten unsere Arme wie mit eisigen Schraubstöcken umklammert. Sie hatten nun einen blendenden Einfall und banden uns, jeden auf einer Seite, an einer dicken Tropfsteinsäule fest. 

Ich ärgerte mich momentan gewaltig über unseren Leichtsinn, dem Medizinmann bei unserer ersten Begegnung nicht genug misstraut und später das nächtliche Wachen vernachlässigt zu haben. Kurz war ich versucht, die Schuld auf meinen Blutsbruder zu schieben, hatte dieser mit seinem Eingeständnis die Lage doch nicht gerade einfacher gemacht und uns beide von den wichtigen Dingen des Lebens abgelenkt.  
Dann waren die Lakota mit ihrer Arbeit fertig und verließen unsere Kammer. Kurz sah ich noch das Gesicht ihres Unterhäuptlings, welcher uns befriedigt einen letzten Blick zuwarf, dann wälzten die Lakota mit vereinten Kräften einen großen Felsbrocken vor den Eingang zu unserer Felsenkammer. Wir waren gefangen.

\- - - 

Kurz erwog ich, mich geschlagen zu geben, schob dann aber diese Möglichkeit rigoros von mir. Wir würden beide leben und diesem Gefängnis entkommen!  
„Winnetou?“ wandte ich mich an den Freund.  


„Ja, Scharlih?“  


„Wie denkst du, dass wir uns befreien können?“  


Der Apache schwieg einen Moment, dann hörte ich ihn wieder: „Sie haben uns zusammen an eine Säule gebunden, deshalb müssen wir uns gegenseitig befreien. Mein Bruder mag um den Stein herumrutschen, damit ich seine Stricke betasten kann.“  


Ich stimmte ihm zu, jedoch war dieses Vorhaben leichter gesagt als getan, denn die Riemen um unseren Leib saßen eng. Die Kalksäule war zudem auch noch feucht und äußerst kalt, sodass ihre Kälte mir bereits nach wenigen Minuten durch Haut und Knochen fuhr.  
Ich rutschte und zog und zerrte nach Leibeskräften, der Apache kam mir von seiner Seite entgegen. Ab und zu tropfte Wasser von der Decke und traf auf unsere Köpfe, was die Lage nicht gerade angenehmer gestaltete. Leider konnten wir die Handfesseln auch nicht an der Säule kaputt reiben, da der Sinter zu glatt war.  


Nach einiger Mühe hatten wir es doch geschafft und standen jetzt zumindest Seite an Seite an der Tropfsteinsäule. Ich bekam mit meiner Rechten auch die Finger seiner linken Hand zu spüren, die schon recht ausgekühlt waren, jedoch saßen unsere Riemen auch diesmal zu straff, als dass ich sie hätte lockern können. Ich seufzte ergeben und sann nach, aber wieder hatte Winnetou einen rettenden Einfall. „Mein Bruder mag die Riemen um unseren Leib wegdrücken, damit ich mich darunter durch zwängen kann. Dann bin ich lose und kann die Handfesseln vielleicht an einem spitzen Stein aufreiben.“  


Ich lachte befreit. „Mein kluger Bruder mag beginnen, ich bin soweit.“ Ich spürte sein Lächeln mehr, als dass ich es sah, dann lehnte ich mich mit Macht in die Riemen, soweit ich konnte. Winnetou schob sich langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter an der Säule nach unten. Es tat mir leid um seine Kleidung und seine schöne Haarpracht, musste das alles ja nach und nach nass und dreckig werden, aber dem war jetzt nicht zu helfen. Als der Apache schlussendlich am Boden kniete, konnte er sich unter den Riemen hervor drehen und stand plötzlich vor mir, entfernte sich dann, um eine geeignete Möglichkeit zu suchen, mit der er die Handfesseln los werden konnte.  
Die Lederriemen um meinen Leib waren nun nicht mehr gespannt, da Winnetou sich schon aus ihnen befreit hatte, und durch einige Bewegungen meines Oberkörpers rutschten sie langsam nach unten und fielen schließlich zu Boden.

Winnetou hatte unterdessen am Boden einen sehr schmalen, spitzen Stalagmiten gefunden, an dem er die Handfesseln durchscheuerte, ich tat es ihm sobald wie möglich nach. Die kühle Luft führte dazu, dass sich die Lederriemen noch enger zusammenzogen, die Kälte ließ das Material aber auch spröde werden, dies hatten die Lakota nicht bedacht. Allerdings mag sich der werte Leser das Geschehen nicht so vorstellen, dass es in wenigen Minuten vonstatten ging, verfügten wir schließlich über keinen einzigen Lichtstrahl und waren bei allen Aktivitäten auf unseren Tastsinn und das Gleichgewichtsgefühl angewiesen. Deshalb dauerte es wohl auch über eine Stunde, bis der Apache seine Hände frei bekam. Sogleich schritt er zu mir hinüber und löste mit ruhigen Fingern die Verknotung meiner Fessel, die ich noch nicht ganz aufgerieben hatte. Dann war auch ich frei und zog meinen Blutsbruder aus purer Erleichterung für einen kurzen Moment in meine Arme.

Wir lösten uns schließlich wieder voneinander und schritten gemeinsam in Richtung der ersten Kammer, deren Zugang uns versperrt war. Mein Orientierungsvermögen funktionierte, durch unsere vielen nächtlichen Erkundungsgänge geübt, noch gut genug, dass ich keine Angst haben musste, mich zu verirren. Zudem hatte meine frühkindliche Blindheit mir schon im zartesten Kindesalter das Auskommen in völliger Dunkelheit angewöhnt, deshalb war mein Tastsinn zeitlebens überdurchschnittlich entwickelt, was uns jetzt zugute kam.  
Die Sinne des Apachen waren natürlich auch bedeutend ausgeprägt. Wir tasteten also nach dem Felsbrocken und fuhren seine Konturen mit den Fingern ab. Der Eingang war nicht völlig verschlossen, da der Fels etwas schmaler als der Zugang war. Weil das hintere Ende der ersten Kammer aber bereits in tiefer Dunkelheit lag, hatten wir den Spalt zuvor nicht gesehen. Die Lücke war jedoch so eng, dass sich höchstens ein kleines Kind hindurchzwängen konnte. Winnetou war zwar etwas schlanker gebaut als ich, aber auch ihm wäre das Durchkommen nicht möglich gewesen.  


Weil draußen alles still war, stemmten wir uns mit vereinten Kräften gegen den Fels. Wir waren jedoch dazu gezwungen, ihn gegen seine Gewichtslage ein Stück empor zu schieben, da unsere Kammer der Höhle etwas tiefer lag als die erste. Bald mussten wir einsehen, dass ein Bewegen des schweren Steines uns nicht möglich war, obwohl Winnetou und ich nun wahrlich nicht zu den Schwächlingen zählten. Diesmal war auch ein Durchgraben unter den Fels, wie im Falle unserer Gefangenschaft im Wadi der Meidscheri auf unserer bereits erwähnten Orientreise (Satan und Ischariot III), nicht machbar.  


Winnetou sprach in leisem, ruhigen Tonfall: „Nun müssen wir auf den Abend warten, ob die Lakota noch einmal nach uns schauen.“  
Damit hatte er Recht, denn es war anzunehmen, dass die Krieger noch einmal zu uns kamen, um sich von dem unveränderten Zustand unserer Fesseln zu überzeugen oder wenigstens, um über uns zu spotten. Falls sie unsere Riemen überprüfen wollten, wäre es uns vielleicht gelungen, zwei oder auch mehr der Lakota als Geiseln zu nehmen und dadurch frei zu kommen.  


Es mochte inzwischen wohl schon früher Abend sein. Indianer legten sich zumeist mit der einbrechenden Dunkelheit schlafen, so waren wir wenigstens nicht zu stundenlangem Warten gezwungen. Wir verharrten also im Stehen oder auf dem Boden hockend, allerdings ohne uns zu setzen, da das Gestein, wie bereits erwähnt, äußerst nass und unangenehm kalt war. Unsere von der Tropfsteinsäule teilweise durchnässten Jagdhemden begannen nach einiger Zeit zu trocken, aber die Luft war doch feucht und kühl genug, dass mir nicht wieder so recht warm werden wollte. 

Schließlich griff Winnetou nach meiner Hand und hielt sie in der seinen; dieser menschliche Kontakt erwärmte zwar nicht meinen Körper, schenkte mir aber doch ein wenig Trost und Zuversicht.


	11. Ein unsicherer Erkundungsgang

Es mochten wohl knapp zwei Stunden vergangen sein, als wir ein dumpfes Scharren und dann Schritte von einem Menschen hörten, der die Höhle betrat. Winnetou lugte durch die Felsspalte, die uns den Weg zur Freiheit versperrte. „Uff, Unah-Seih’ok, er kommt allein“, ließ mein Bruder sich dann leise vernehmen.

Geschwind traten wir zur der Tropfsteinsäule, an die wir vor kurzer Zeit noch gefesselt gewesen waren, und legten die Riemen wieder um uns, so dass es auf den ersten Blick so aussehen musste, als ob wir noch gefangen waren. Sogleich erhellte ein schwacher Schimmer auch unseren Teil der Höhle, der alte Medizinmann der Lakota hatte sich wohl eine Fackel mitgebracht. Er näherte sich unserer Kammer, denn kurz darauf war sein düster bemaltes Gesicht in dem schmalen Durchlass zu erkennen. Winnetou und ich schlossen die Augen, um uns schlafend zu stellen und uns nicht auf Wortgefechte mit dem Alten einlassen zu müssen, ließen den Blick aber durch die fast geschlossenen Lider blinzeln, damit uns trotzdem nichts Wichtiges entgehen konnte. Unah-Seih’ok ließ ein listiges Lachen hören, als er uns in unserem vermeintlich wehrlosen Zustand erblickte und konnte der Versuchung wohl nicht widerstehen, uns zu verhöhnen: „Sind der Pimo namens Winnetou und das Bleichgesicht noch wohlauf? Morgen um diese Zeit werden eure Martern beginnen. Euer Tod wird uns rühmen, aber euch ist sogar die Gnade gewährt worden, gemeinsam zu sterben, da Winnetou ohne seinen weißen Blutsbruder nichts zu tun vermag.“

Winnetou blieb ruhig, ihn schienen die Worte des Alten gar nicht zu berühren. Ich ballte jedoch die Fäuste hinter dem Rücken und musste mich zusammennehmen, um nichts Zorniges zu erwidern. Es traf mich jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue, wenn jemand meinen Blutsbruder beleidigte, der an Ehre, Tatkraft und Charakter doch über so vielen roten und weißen Männern stand.

Unah-Seih’ok lachte noch leise in sich hinein, entfernte sich dann aber von dem Felsenspalt und scharrte einige Minuten auf dem Höhlenboden. Kurz darauf trat der Geruch von Feuer in unsere Nasen. Der Medizinmann hatte wohl mit Hilfe seiner Fackel Flammen entzündet, schien also noch länger hier verbleiben zu wollen. Wir lauschten, ob noch weitere Lakota kamen, dem war jedoch nicht so. Unah-Seih’ok schien bei seinem uns noch unbekannten Vorhaben alleine zu bleiben. 

Nach einigen Minuten sah mir der Apache in betreffender Weise ins Gesicht, und richtig, jetzt hörte auch ich das leise, andächtige Murmeln, das der Alte verlauten ließ. „Er betet zu den Ahnen“, flüsterte Winnetou.   
Seine Worte konnten wir nicht verstehen, jedoch hob Unah-Seih’ok nach geraumer Zeit mit seiner heiseren Stimme zu singen an. Die monotonen, sich stetig wiederholenden Klänge hatten einen eindringlichen klagenden Charakter, der mir ein beklemmendes, unangenehmes Gefühl bescherte.

Wer sich längere Zeit unter den Indianern aufgehalten hatte, wusste, dass den reichhaltigen Ausdrucksformen ihrer Künste und Gesänge keine Grenzen gesetzt waren. Auch bei den Mescaleros war ich wiederholt Zeuge von Tänzen und Zeremonien gewesen, bei denen kriegerische Gesänge, aber auch freudigere Weisen angestimmt wurden. Dieser Gesang war mit den melodischen Liedern der Weißen nicht zu vergleichen. Es hatte auch eine Weile gedauert, bis ich mich an diese oft in hohen Tonlagen vorgetragenen Rhythmen gewöhnt und sie auch zu schätzen gelernt hatte. Die meisten Indianer verfügten jedoch über eine angenehmere Stimme als dieser Medizinmann, dessen Krächzen immer weniger zu ertragen war. 

Da uns nun aber keine andere Wahl blieb, warteten wir geduldig und hofften auf ein baldiges Ende dieser Zeremonie. Längst hatten wir uns auch wieder einen Schritt von der Tropfsteinsäule entfernt, damit sie uns zusätzlich zu der kühlen Luft nicht noch mehr unserer Körperwärme berauben konnte.

Schließlich war der Alte fertig, denn er erhob sich langsam von den schwächer werdenden Flammen, spähte noch einmal zu uns durch den Felsenspalt und entfernte sich dann wieder. Wir lauschten einige Minuten, aber nichts rührte sich mehr.

Ich sah den Apachen an, unser weiteres Vorgehen war nun unklar. Der Ausgang nach vorne war uns verschlossen, der nach hinten aber ungewiss und gefährlich. Wir verfügten über keinerlei Ausrüstung, kein Licht, nicht einmal über Proviant. Die Lakota würden uns morgen Abend wohl herausholen, um uns dem Martertode zuzuführen, den sie uns bestimmt hatten. Wir konnten nicht wissen, wie viele Mann sie dann noch zählten und ob wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt besser imstande wären, sie zu überwältigen oder wenigstens zu fliehen. Eine Nacht in dieser Kälte war auch zu überstehen, musste aber unbedingt unsere Kräfte schwächen, hatten wir doch seit dem frühen Morgen keine Nahrung und stundenlang kein Wasser erhalten. An Schlaf war auf dem feuchten Höhlenboden natürlich überhaupt nicht zu denken.  
„Winnetou, wie tief ist die Höhle? Gibt es vielleicht noch einen anderen Ausgang?“

Der Apache blickte mich nachdenklich an. „Winnetou weiß es nicht. Mein Vater hatte mich aber davor gewarnt, sie zu erkunden. Von einem anderen Ausgang ist mir nichts bekannt.“

Das Gehörte gefiel mir gar nicht, und doch hatten wir jetzt keine andere Wahl. „Wir müssen es zumindest versuchen, wenn wir nicht am Marterpfahl sterben wollen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und finden schnell einen anderen Ausgang.“

Winnetou blickte nachdenklich zu Boden. „Ich glaube nicht daran, und trotzdem hat mein Bruder Recht. Wir müssen es versuchen. Meine Augen sind besser als die deinen, ich werde vorangehen.“  
Das passte mir nun gar nicht, ich wandte darum sofort ein: „Nein, mein Bruder Winnetou soll mir folgen, denn mein Tastsinn ist besser und den haben wir jetzt am nötigsten. Winnetou wird bei seinem Stamm auch dringender gebraucht als ich.“

Wie ich bereits befürchtet hatte, blieb der Apache aber stur. „Winnetou wird vorangehen. Howgh!“ 

Nun musste ich mich geschlagen geben, denn jedes weitere Diskutieren hätte Winnetou in seiner Meinung nur noch mehr bekräftigt, ihn aber in seiner Häuptlingswürde beschädigt. Es war ihm natürlich bewusst, dass ich nur aus Liebe zu ihm protestiert hatte, genauso wie seine Liebe zu mir ihn dazu bewog, vorangehen zu wollen. Und doch fügte ich mich in solchen Fällen bis auf wenige Ausnahmen stets seinem Willen. Schließlich hatte ich sein Blut getrunken und er das meine, wir waren ein Körper und eine Seele und ich wollte schon dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts geschah und er unbeschadet zu seinen Mescaleros zurückkehren konnte.

Als das geklärt war, wandten wir uns schließlich dem hinteren, nachtdunklen Teil der Höhle zu und tasteten uns Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Eine Hand hielt ich meist auf Winnetous Schulter, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Die ersten zwanzig Meter waren noch einfach, da der Gang geradeaus und eben verlief. Wenn wir uns umdrehten, war zudem noch ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Lichtschimmer vom Eingang zu sehen, der von der verlöschenden Glut des Feuers herrührte.  
Dann aber mussten wir einen mannshohen Absatz hinunterklettern, nach dem sich die Kammer nach rechts zu erweitern schien und wir somit von unserer ursprünglichen Richtung abweichen mussten. Das Gestein war feucht und äußerst rutschig an manchen Stellen. Den Absatz bewältigten wir noch mühelos und ließen auf der Kante ein Stück von meinem Jagdhemd zurück, um in der Not einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben, falls wir uns verirrten oder umkehren mussten. Es war natürlich nicht vorteilhaft, in der kühlen Umgebung Stück für Stück der Kleidung zurücklassen zu müssen, jedoch blieb uns auch hier keine andere Wahl. Der Sinter, aus dem die Höhle bestand, war so hart und fest, dass wir keine Teile von den Stalagmiten abbrechen konnten, um sie als spätere Richtungshinweise zu benutzen. Die einzige Alternative wäre gewesen, Winnetous prachtvolles Haar zu opfern, und das wollte ich dem Apachen dann doch nicht zumuten.   
Die Fetzen meiner Kleidung konnten natürlich auch den Lakota unseren Weg weisen, falls sie mit Fackeln nach uns suchen würden, allerdings hatten sie sowieso unseren Tod bestimmt, deshalb mussten wir das Risiko eingehen.

Wir wandten uns also nach rechts und bewegten uns langsam Meter für Meter vorwärts. Die Decke war hoch genug, dass wir uns nicht den Kopf stießen, das musste jedoch nicht so bleiben. Kurze Zeit später hörte ich, wie Winnetou in eine Pfütze trat, und es tat mir leid für ihn, mussten seine Mokassins aus Wildleder doch bald nass und vollgesogen sein. Nun war ich doch äußerst dankbar für meine wasserabweisenden, festen Reitstiefel.  
Wir legten unendlich langsam eine weitere Strecke zurück und mussten immer wieder von unserer Richtung leicht abweichen, da uns Tropfsteine den Weg versperrten oder wir in Zwischenräume gerieten, in denen es nicht weiterging. Ich versuchte, die Orientierung zu bewahren und in meinem Kopf jedes einzelne Hindernis zu speichern, wusste allerdings nicht, ob mir das auch ausreichend gelang. Darum ließ ich des Öfteren Fetzen meines Hemdes zurück, die ich mit der kleinen, zuvor in meiner Innentasche verborgenen Klinge abtrennte.

Nach einigen Minuten hielt Winnetou auf einmal inne, ertastete genauer, was er da vor sich hatte, und seine Stimme klang ganz eigentümlich, als er mich daraufhin ansprach: „Scharlih! Hier liegen Knochen.“

Ich erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment. „Von Tieren oder von Menschen?“

„Winnetou kann es nicht genau sagen. Es ist möglich, dass auch Gebeine von Menschen darunter sind, die Größe passt, aber ich finde keinen Schädel.“

„Hmm, diese Höhle könnte eine frühere Opferstätte sein, solche gab es auch in Europa. Deshalb haben die Lakota uns also hierher gebracht, anstatt uns in ihrem Dorf an den Marterpfahl zu binden. Wir sollten hier sterben und das Licht des Tages niemals wieder sehen.“

Winnetou bekräftigte meine Vermutung. „Es ist gewiss so, wie mein Bruder sagt. Komm weiter!“

Wir mochten bereits mehrere hundert Meter in der Dunkelheit zurückgelegt haben, als wir noch einmal einen Absatz tiefer steigen mussten und verstärktes Tropfen von der Decke vernahmen. Winnetou fasste meine Hand, um mir behilflich zu sein und trat dann vorwärts. Ich hörte, wie er abermals ins Feuchte trat und sich dann bückte, um den Untergrund zu untersuchen. „Uff, hier ist ein See. Wir müssen ihn am Rand umgehen.“

Ich tastete ebenfalls nach dem kühlen Nass, hob eine Hand hinein und schöpfte dann daraus, um das Wasser zu probieren. Es war recht kalt und der hohe Kalkgehalt deutlich herauszuschmecken. Da wir aber schon den halben Tag nichts getrunken hatten, nahmen wir doch einige Schlucke, um wenigstens den gröbsten Durst zu stillen. Außerdem gewährten wir uns eine kurze Pause, um etwas auszuruhen.  
Wie ich aus Deutschland wusste, lebten in solchen unterirdischen Seen verschiedene Molch-Arten, die das Licht des Tages scheuten und hier ihr beschauliches Dasein führten. Fledermäuse oder ähnliches Getier waren uns übrigens bei unserem unfreiwilligen Erkundungsgang noch nicht begegnet, es musste in den äußeren Kammern der Höhle aber zumindest Spinnen und Nagetiere geben.  
Wenn das Wasser so stark von der Decke tropfte und diesen See speiste, sollten im Gestein wenigstens kleinere Durchlässe vorhanden sein. Vielleicht fanden wir doch einen Weg nach draußen, mochte er meinetwegen auch eng und unbequem sein. Mit der Wasseroberfläche waren wir jetzt vermutlich auf dem tiefsten begehbaren Punkt angekommen, alle tiefer führenden Kammern und Gänge würden unter Wasser liegen. Also mussten wir wieder einen Gang nach oben finden.

Wenige Minuten später machten wir uns wieder auf unsere beschwerliche Reise und bemühten uns also, den See zu umrunden, wobei unsere Richtung diesmal schräg nach links führte. Leider stand das Wasser so hoch, dass das Ufer an den meisten Stellen bloß wenige Zentimeter breit war. Die Schuhe des Apachen waren jetzt natürlich vollkommen durchnässt, und auch in meinen Stiefeln begann sich das Futter mit dem kalten Wasser voll zu ziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz bewegten wir uns weiter vorwärts. Wir mochten jetzt schon zwei Stunden unterwegs sein und hatten doch wahrscheinlich bloß wenige hundert Meter zurückgelegt, da wir so langsam vorankamen. 

Nach etwa dreißig Metern hielt Winnetou inne und schien etwas vor ihm zu betasten. „Scharlih, hier ist ein Felshang, den müssen wir herauf.“

Und richtig, auch ich ertastete den Absatz im Gestein, der nach oben zu führen schien. Er war hoch und der Sinter auch hier äußerst nass und glatt, also half ich erst dem Apachen, sich hinaufzuziehen, bevor er mir dann seine Hand reichte, um mir aufzuhelfen.   
Als wir dieses Hindernis genommen hatten und uns nun wieder aufrichten wollten, stießen wir recht schnell mit den Köpfen an die Decke, die hier nur etwas mehr als einen Meter hoch war. Aber zumindest schien der Gang tatsächlich weiter nach oben zu führen. Ich schöpfte auch Hoffnung daraus, dass unsere Expedition bis jetzt recht glücklich verlaufen war und wir noch nicht zur Umkehr gezwungen worden waren.  
Wir krochen Stück für Stück in gebückter Haltung weiter. In dieser Position war es mir nicht mehr möglich, den Apachen festzuhalten, da wir auch unsere Hände zum Abtasten des Untergrundes und der Seitenwände verwenden mussten.

Der Gang war recht lang und außerdem schmal und in sich gewunden, sodass wir mehrere Male dazu gezwungen waren, uns hinzulegen und auf dem Boden weiter zu kriechen. Etliche Male stieß ich mit dem Kopf an Winnetous nasse Mokassins, was mein Haar noch feuchter machte als es ohnehin schon war. So gingen die Minuten und, zumindest gefühlt, auch die Stunden ins Land und ich wünschte so sehr, dass wir noch vor dem Morgengrauen diese schicksalhafte Höhle verlassen und uns endlich auf den Weg zu den Schoschonen machen konnten. Diese waren leider über unser Kommen nicht informiert, was ich sehr bedauerte. 

Der Gang wurde schließlich doch wieder höher, sodass wir uns aufrichten konnten. Wir gönnten uns einen Moment der Ruhe und plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, was mir jetzt anders vorkam als im hinter uns liegenden unteren Teil der Höhle. „Winnetou! Es ist ein Luftzug zu spüren!“

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu mir um und drückte wie zur Bestätigung meine Hand. „Ja, Scharlih, wir sind gerettet. Winnetou freut sich auf die laue Luft, welche die Nacht den Geschöpfen beschert, die ihr Leben unter der Sonne fristen.“

„Dir ist wohl sehr kalt?“ wagte ich zu fragen.

Winnetous Antwort fiel offener aus als erwartet: „Es ist kalt, aber mein Bruder mag sich nicht um mich sorgen, wir sind bald draußen.“

Sein Eingeständnis rührte mich, ich wollte den Apachen näher zu mir ziehen und legte meine Hand um seine Schultern, ließ sie aber sofort wieder fallen, als ich sein nasses, verkrustetes Haar berührte. „Wie sollen wir bloß jemals wieder sauber werden?“

„Uff, das ist Winnetous geringste Sorge. Wir wollen nun weitergehen.“

Ich stimmte ihm zu, deshalb wandten wir uns wieder dem Weg zu, der noch vor uns lag. Mit etwas Glück würden wir den Rest jetzt auch noch schaffen. 

Ich zog meine Stiefel wieder hoch, deren Sohlen von Dreck verschmutzt und deren Innenfutter mittlerweile so nass war, dass mich das Gehen nun beschwerte. Innerlich seufzte ich, denn ein vernünftiges Paar neuer Stiefel würde in den Black Hills, in der Wildnis, unmöglich aufzutreiben sein. Wenn mein Schuhwerk getrocknet war, mochte es aber noch eine Weile gehen. 

Der Apache war mir schon einige Meter voraus und ich wollte jetzt möglichst schnell wieder zu ihm aufschließen. Ich langte nach seiner Schulter, bekam sie allerdings nicht mehr zu fassen, denn ich hörte von seiner Seite nur noch ein dumpfes Geräusch wie von einem Schlag gegen Gestein und sein überraschtes Keuchen, dann das Rutschen seiner Mokassins auf dem feuchten Untergrund und wenig später den unüberhörbaren Aufprall, mit dem er in die Tiefe fiel und in der Kluft vor uns auf dem Grund aufschlug.

Schlagartig erfuhr meine hoffnungsvolle Stimmung einen Dämpfer. Ich eilte vorwärts, wäre dabei um ein Haar ebenfalls mit dem Kopf an den Deckenvorsprung geknallt, der Winnetou zum Verhängnis geworden war. Ich machte mich auf dem Boden lang, um den Rand der Spalte abzutasten. „Winnetou! Bist du verletzt?“ Es kam keine Antwort, was mich zutiefst beunruhigte. „Winnetou, hörst du mich?“ Noch immer kam keine Reaktion, und nun machte ich mir die heftigsten Vorwürfe. 

Das alles hatte sich so rasch ereignet, dass ich erstmal innehalten musste, um den Schock zu bewältigen. Er musste, nachdem er sich den Kopf angestoßen hatte, das Gleichgewicht verloren haben und mit den nassen Schuhen den Abhang herunter gerutscht sein. Vielleicht hatte er gar kein Gespür mehr in den kalten Füßen gehabt. Normalerweise war seine Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit so vortrefflich, dass er sich vielleicht noch hätte drehen und am Rand festhalten können, aber unsere Körper waren ausgekühlt und übermüdet. Er hatte sich auch schon einen Tag länger als ich in der Gefangenschaft der Sioux befunden, was ihm vielleicht zusätzliche Kraft geraubt hatte.

Im Überschwang der Vorfreude auf das Tageslicht hatte ich auch die Vorsicht zu sehr fallen lassen und nicht auf derartige Gefahren geachtet. Hätte ich Winnetou weiterhin festgehalten, anstatt mich mit meinen Stiefeln zu beschäftigen, wäre ihm dieser Sturz möglicherweise erspart geblieben. Aber auch mein Blutsbruder hatte zuviel der Vorsicht fahren lassen.

Dem Geräusch des Aufpralls nach zu urteilen, schien der Sturz zumindest nicht sehr tief gewesen zu sein, hatte Winnetou aber trotzdem die Besinnung geraubt. Auch drang mir kein nennenswertes Echo entgegen, als ich weiter nach meinem Freund rief, deshalb konnte die Kammer unter uns keinen allzu großen Umfang haben. Ich hoffte sehr, dass er sich den Kopf beim Aufprall nicht erneut angeschlagen hatte, sondern bald wieder zu sich kommen würde.  
Das war die erste tiefere Kluft, der wir bis jetzt hier begegnet waren. Zusammen mit dem mehr als handbreiten Deckenvorsprung konnte sie von einer Verwerfung herrühren, die mutmaßlich den normalen Bewegungen und Verschiebungen der Gesteins- und Bodenschichten im Lauf der Jahrtausende zuzurechnen war. Falls Winnetou schon vorher einen ähnlichen Abgrund ertastet hatte, hatte er es mir zumindest nicht mitgeteilt, und ich sollte mich doch sehr wundern, falls er mir solch wichtige Umstände nicht mitteilte. Unser Fluchtversuch war bis jetzt einfach zu gut gegangen, nun wurden wir aufs Neue für diese kleine Unvorsichtigkeit bestraft. Andere Westmänner wären gar nicht dazu fähig gewesen, diesen äußerst gefahrvollen Erkundungsgang anzutreten und hätten sich längst verirrt oder wären umgekehrt. Nur Winnetous außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten verdankten wir es, dass wir überhaupt so weit gekommen waren.

Ich erwog kurz, den Absatz hinunter zu klettern, um den Apachen untersuchen und ihm wieder hinauf helfen zu können. Ich langte die Arme in die Kluft und tastete rundherum, um zu erkunden, ob ein gefahrloses Herunterkommen möglich war, fühlte dabei jedoch nur die Decke der Kammer und seitlich kein weiteres Gestein, dass mir beim Klettern behilflich sein konnte. Das bedeutete, dass Springen derzeit die einzige Möglichkeit war, um meinem Freund zu Hilfe zu kommen. Dabei konnte ich allerdings genau auf seinem Körper landen und eventuell vorhandene Verletzungen damit verschlimmern. Nein, ich musste notgedrungen erstmal abwarten, ob er wieder zur Besinnung kam.

Ich rief wieder und wieder seinen Namen. Schließlich, nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde, die mir aber bedeutend länger vorkam, hörte ich meinen Blutsbruder leise stöhnen. Ich jubelte innerlich, denn er lebte, und somit war noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren. Er musste genau unter der Öffnung in einer Tiefe von wenigen Metern liegen.   
Ich wiederholte seinen Namen, bis er mir nach wenigen Minuten antwortete. „Scharlih!“ Seine Stimme klang schwach und entkräftet.

„Winnetou, wie geht es dir, kannst du dich bewegen?“

Ich hörte ein leises Rutschen aus der Kammer unter mir, dann die matte Stimme meines Freundes: „Meine Hüfte und mein Kopf sind verletzt, es sind jedoch keine Knochen gebrochen.“

„Blutest du?“

„Nur wenig.“

„So versuche aufzustehen, vielleicht kann ich dich hochziehen.“ 

Winnetou seufzte ergeben. „Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich bin zu weit unten. Mein Bruder mag sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen.“  
Er richtete sich wohl unter Schmerzen langsam auf, denn nun hörte ich vorerst kein weiteres Geräusch von ihm. Ich streckte ihm meine Arme entgegen, durfte meinen Oberkörper aber auch nicht zu weit in den Spalt lehnen, um nicht auch noch herunter zu fallen. Als mein Bruder seine Stimme wieder hören ließ, schien sie immer noch zu weit entfernt, als dass ich seine Hände hätte erreichen können. „Nein, es geht nicht. Winnetou wird versuchen zu klettern.“

Er schob sich an den Rand des Gesteins, dann hörte ich, wie er mit den nassen Mokassins auf dem Sinter Fuß fassen wollte. Ebenfalls vernahm ich seinen schnellen Atem, der wohl nicht nur der Anstrengung, sondern auch den Schmerzen zuzurechnen war, die seine Verletzungen ihm bereiteten. Er ließ aber nicht einen Klagelaut hören, sondern trachtete verbissen danach, höher zu gelangen. „Winnetou, wie geht es, komm noch ein Stück, dann kann ich dich fassen.“  
Der Angesprochene machte in seinem Vorhaben weiter, hörte mit seinen Bemühungen aber kurz darauf auf und hielt still. „Ich komme ein kurzes Stück hoch, aber dann finden meine Hände keinen Halt mehr. Der Abhang ist zu steil und ich rutsche ab. Mein Bruder mag mich hier zurücklassen und Hilfe holen.“

„Nein!“ erwiderte ich augenblicklich, musste jedoch leider einsehen, dass er Recht hatte. Er konnte nicht hinauf zu mir und ich konnte ihm momentan nicht helfen, unsere Lassos befanden sich ja noch bei unseren Pferden. Wenn ich zu Winnetou hinunter sprang, waren wir beide gefangen, von dieser Möglichkeit nahm ich also ganz schnell wieder Abstand. Er lebte, war bei Besinnung und auch nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt, deshalb durfte ich es wohl wagen, ihn ein paar Stunden hier alleine zu lassen, fragte aber trotzdem vorsichtshalber nach: „Hast du noch weitere Verletzungen?“

Der Apache antwortete mir: „Ich spüre noch einige Schrammen und bin auch mit dem Kopf angeschlagen, es ist aber nichts Ernstes. Scharlih kann unbesorgt gehen, ich weiß ja, dass er mich bald wieder finden wird.“

So ganz überzeugt war ich davon nicht, wusste ich ja nicht, wie weit sich die Höhle unter der Erde noch erstreckte und ob ich auch einen Ausgang fand, falls es überhaupt noch einen zweiten gab. Jedoch rührte mich sein tiefes Vertrauen. „Ich werde alles tun, um dich aus dieser Lage zu befreien, und so bald wie möglich wieder hier sein.“

„Winnetou weiß das. Manitou wird über dich wachen, mein lieber Bruder. Und nun eile dich, denn dem Häuptling der Apachen ist kalt.“

Ich verstand seinen Scherz und sagte im warmen Ton: „Leb wohl, mein Bruder, Gott schütze dich!“

Dann wandte ich mich von der Felsspalte ab und tastete, nun ganz auf mich gestellt, langsam vorwärts. Ich musste mich erst daran gewöhnen, jeden Zentimeter, der vor mir lag, zu erfühlen und auf Hindernisse zu untersuchen. Meine Hände waren natürlich schon lange Zeit kalt und verdreckt gewesen, jedoch wurde dieser Umstand jetzt noch schlimmer. Das Gefühl in den Fingern ging mir zunehmend verloren. Des Öfteren hielt ich also an, um mir die Hände zu reiben und sie so wenigstens etwas zu erwärmen.  
Der Gang im Gestein schien wieder in einigermaßen gerader Richtung weiter zu führen und besaß keine Abzweigungen. Ich fand noch eine andere in die Tiefe führende Kluft, die ich jedoch großzügig umrundete, soweit der enge Gang mir das gestattete. Da er gerade verlief, konnte ich zumindest auf unkomplizierte Weise zu meinem Blutsbruder zurückkehren, falls ich zur Umkehr gezwungen war. Fand ich keinen Ausgang, der sich für uns eignete, musste ich natürlich den ganzen Weg zum vorderen Eingang der Höhle zurück, damit die Lakota mir morgen bei der Suche nach Winnetou helfen konnten. In diesem Fall würden wir wahrscheinlich beide sterben, wären aber wenigstens wieder zusammen.

Aber noch hatte ich Hoffnung und hoffte ebenfalls, dass dem Apachen nicht zu kalt war, denn was als Scherz gemeint gewesen war, entsprach ja leider trotzdem den Tatsachen. Seine Füße waren nass, die Hände gleich meinen durchgefroren, die Kälte würde langsam seinen ganzen Körper erfassen. Die hiesige Lufttemperatur mochte nicht viel mehr als 5 °C betragen und war für längere Aufenthalte gar nicht geeignet, wenn man nicht entsprechend ausgerüstet war. Außer unseren üblichen Jagdgewändern trugen wir nichts auf dem Leib, was der Kälte standhalten konnte, und gerade die Mescaleros aus den warmen Südstaaten waren nicht für ihre dicke Unterwäsche aus Angora-Wolle bekannt.

Es war noch immer ein schwacher Luftzug zu spüren, deshalb konnte meine Richtung zumindest nicht ganz verkehrt sein. Ich tastete noch einige Meter vorwärts, dann musste ich über einen weiteren Gesteinsabsatz steigen und befand mich in einer größeren Kammer, denn ein weit hallendes Echo antwortete mir sogleich, als ich meine Stimme gebrauchte.

Ich ging weiter, ohne dass ich auf neue Hindernisse stieß. Der Luftzug schien nach rechts zu führen und so folgte ich dieser Richtung. Ich traf nach wenigen Metern auf eine hohe, nasse Felswand, die ich Zentimeter für Zentimeter abtastete. Nach einigen Minuten aufgeregten, hastigen Suchens fanden meine Finger schließlich auf hüfthohem Niveau einen schmalen Gang, der seitwärts nach oben führte und in den ich mich sogleich schob. Das Gefälle war steil, aber machbar. Ich hielt mich mit beiden Händen im Sinter fest, und was meine Finger nun fühlten, ließ mein Herz jubeln. Das Gestein war mit einer weichen, nachgiebigen Schicht überzogen. Es war Moos, welches hier in diesem engen Gang einen Platz zum Leben gefunden hatte. Wir waren gerettet und fast frei!

Die letzten Meter kämpfte ich mich schonungslos vorwärts, ohne auf irgendetwas als auf mein vor Freude wild pochendes Herz zu achten. Der Gang machte noch eine enge Biegung, durch die ich mich wand, dann sah ich vor mir eine Öffnung, in der ich die Zweige eines Gestrüpps und dahinter den schwachen Schein des nächtlichen Sternenhimmels erkannte. Der stundenlange Aufenthalt in völliger Dunkelheit hatte meine Augen stark sensibilisiert, sodass mir die Nacht nun strahlend hell erschien. Ich lauschte kurz auf die Umgebung, kein Laut war zu hören, kein Lakota in der Nähe. Geschwind schob ich mich den letzten Meter vorwärts und dann auch noch durch die Dornen der Hagebuttenzweige, die sich gerne in meinem Gewand festgehalten hätten. Doch das war gleichgültig, sollten sie mir ruhig das Gesicht zerkratzen. Ich war frei!


	12. Freiheit

Kurz betrachtete ich die unmittelbare Umgebung unter dem prachtvollen Sternenhimmel und versuchte, möglichst schnell die Orientierung zurück zu gewinnen. Unsere Expedition durch die Höhle hatte etliche Biegungen durchlaufen, die sich aber insgesamt einigermaßen ausgleichen mussten. Wir hatten uns nämlich ein paar Mal nach rechts, aber dann auch wieder zur linken Seite gewandt. Ich befand mich also nun fast genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Kalkberges, der die Höhle beherbergte. Das Niveau dieses Ausgangs musste aber tiefer liegen als das des Eingangs, da wir in den letzten Stunden weiter hinab gestiegen waren, als dass ich zum Schluss wieder nach oben geführt wurde. Vielleicht gab es auch noch weitere Ein- und Ausgänge, die wir verpasst hatten. Es wäre interessant, diese Höhle mit Fackeln und der entsprechenden Ausrüstung weiter zu erforschen, möglicherweise sogar eine Karte anzufertigen, damit nicht noch andere Reisende in ihr verloren gehen konnten. Wahrscheinlich wären die Lakota mit meiner Idee aber nicht so sehr einverstanden gewesen, außerdem sollte ich mir derzeit einen Plan zur Rettung meines Blutsbruders überlegen. 

Ich musste nun zuerst zum Lager der Lakota gelangen und auskundschaften, wie viele ihrer Krieger dort noch stationiert waren, dann mindestens zwei Pferde und am besten noch ein Lasso ergattern oder irgendeinen vergleichbaren Gegenstand, mit dem ich Winnetou aus der Kluft herausziehen konnte.  
Die Entfernung vom Höhleneingang bis zum Ausgang mochte in der Luftlinie mindestens fünfhundert Meter, vielleicht auch etwas mehr betragen. Das bedeutete, dass ich bei der Umrundung des Berges bis zum Lager der Roten ungefähr einen Kilometer zurücklegen musste. Also sollte ich schon jetzt äußerst vorsichtig verfahren und jedes unbedachte Geräusch vermeiden. Ich stieg den Hang deshalb etwas höher hinauf, bis ich in den Schutz der Bäume gelangte, und bewegte mich dann in einem Halbkreis um das bereits beschriebene Terrain. Dem Stand der Sterne nach zu urteilen, war es schon nach Mitternacht, somit blieben mir bis zum Morgengrauen noch knapp fünf Stunden. Das war nicht übermäßig viel Zeit, musste aber ausreichen.

Es war mir etwas Bange um den Apachen, wusste ich doch nicht, wie lange er in dieser Kälte bei Bewusstsein bleiben konnte. So wie ich ihn kannte, hatte er den Umfang seiner Verletzungen herunter gespielt und war vielleicht schlimmer angeschlagen, als er mir gestanden hatte. Er war robust und die Roten waren es gewohnt, allerhand körperliche Höchstanforderungen zu leisten, aber die Höhle war überaus kalt und feucht. Zu lange durfte ich ihn deshalb nicht warten lassen. Es konnte sich auch ein wildes Tier hinein verirren, das Winnetou Schaden zufügen konnte, falls dieser in Ohnmacht lag. Außerdem war es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass die Sioux in der Zwischenzeit einen Wächter schickten, der nach uns suchte und dann unser Fehlen bemerkte. Bis ich bei ihm zurück war, mochte auch noch einige Zeit vergehen.

Sein Sturz war noch mal relativ gut ausgegangen, es hätte weitaus schlimmer kommen können. Unsere vielen glücklich bestandenen Erlebnisse ließen mich die hohen Risiken dieser unruhigen Lebensführung manchmal fast vergessen. Der Apache war so geschickt und auch meine eigenen Fähigkeiten als Westmann derart ausgeprägt, dass man leicht übersehen konnte, dass bereits ein kleiner, lächerlicher Unfall, der sonst nur Greenhorns widerfuhr, das Leben kosten konnte. Im Moment hätte ich alles darum gegeben, ihn wieder gesund an meiner Seite zu haben, hätte ihn mit Freuden in den Armen gehalten und auch geküsst. Alles, alles wäre mir recht gewesen, bloß um ihn möglichst unbeschadet aus dieser dunklen Kluft herauszuholen und endlich unsere Reise fortsetzen zu können.

Ich stockte mitten im Lauf. Welche Gedanken hatte ich da? Ließ ich mich jetzt auch schon zu so unlauteren Gedanken hernieder? 

Die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage hatten mich vielleicht einer Verwirrung der Gefühle anheim fallen lassen, wie ich mir wohl eingestehen musste. Allein der Gedanke an seine Lippen gestern früh… Eigentlich waren mir solche Gedanken immer fremd gewesen und ich wusste jetzt nicht, ob ich vor mir selber erschrecken sollte.  
Wir kannten uns bereits so lange, und wenn es in mir gelegen hätte, für Winnetou mehr als nur brüderliche Gefühle zu empfinden, sollte ich es doch schon vor Jahren bemerkt haben. So fremd konnte ich mir selber doch wohl nicht sein!

Aber ich sollte trotzdem vor mir selber ehrlich sein und zugeben, dass mir alles an Winnetou außerordentlich gut gefiel. Ja, auch seinen Anblick empfand ich als äußerst erfreulich. Mir war bereits manches Mal eine angenehme äußere Erscheinung bestätigt worden, aber mit Winnetou konnte in dieser Hinsicht kaum jemand mithalten. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn schon immer gerne betrachtet, einfach aus Interesse und freundschaftlicher Anteilnahme. Nicht nur das wunderbare, ernste Gesicht und die herrliche Haarpracht, nein, auch seine schlanke, hohe Gestalt und die bronzefarbene Haut hatten stets mein Wohlgefallen gefunden. Es war so, wie schon einige namhafte Wissenschaftler postuliert hatten: der Reiz fremdartiger Schönheit verfehlte nur selten seine Wirkung. 

Dabei wurde die Vollkommenheit seines Körpers noch von seiner Seele übertroffen, denn diese war tief, klar und rein. Er war Krieger durch und durch, doch in seinem Inneren wohnte ein Geist, gerecht, gütig, aufopferungsvoll, treu bis in den Tod und beständig nach der Wahrheit strebend. Keinen anderen Menschen hätte ich mehr verehren und lieben können, und wäre er noch so sehr Christ gewesen. In Wirklichkeit war Winnetou mehr Christ als die Mehrzahl der so genannten gläubigen Diener Gottes.

Es war mir immer genug gewesen, ihn freundschaftlich zu berühren. Dieser unbändige Trieb, der von manchen Männern Besitz ergriff, sobald sie sich eine Gelegenheit zur körperlichen Vereinigung erhofften, war mir fast vollkommen fremd. Das mochte wohl auf meine Sehnsucht nach geistiger Nähe und Verbundenheit zurückzuführen sein, aber auch auf die strenge Disziplin, mit der ich meinen Körper zu beherrschen pflegte.  
Aber Winnetous Kuss – es war zutiefst erschütternd, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, dass diese Berührung an sich unangenehm oder abstoßend gewesen wäre. Seine Lippen waren im Gegenteil seidig weich und sanft gewesen.  
Geistig waren wir durch unsere vielen gefahrvollen Erlebnisse und das jahrelange, liebevolle Eingehen aufeinander so eng miteinander verbunden und verwoben, wie es in einer guten Ehe nicht tiefer hätte sein können. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, an der Seite des Apachen alt zu werden, hätte sogar laut dagegen protestiert, eines Tages auf seine Gegenwart verzichten zu müssen.

Viel Gutes war mir bereits in meinem Leben widerfahren. Trotz der vielen Entbehrungen war ich in meiner Heimat behütet aufgewachsen, inmitten meiner lieben Geschwister, von denen die meisten, eines nach dem anderen, in den Himmel zurückkehrten, während ich leben durfte. In meinen Jugendjahren durfte ich lernen, lehren, nach dem Höchsten streben und hatte mich schließlich aus Abenteuerlust und der Sehnsucht nach Gottes weiter Natur gen Westen gewandt. Dort war mir Winnetou als neuer Bruder an die Seite gestellt worden, ein Bruder, den mein Herz ersehnt hatte, der mein Gegenstück in meinem Streben nach Wahrheit und Erkenntnis war. Der Herrgott in seiner unendlichen Güte musste mir diesen herrlichen Menschen an die Seite gestellt haben, wissend, dass mir sonst kein anderes Wesen diese Erfüllung der Seele zu geben vermochte. Ich wollte alles tun, mir dieses kostbare Geschenk zu erhalten und sein Leben zu bewahren. Mochte es mir doch ebenso vergönnt sein, ihm und den Mescaleros Freiheit und Grund und Boden zu erhalten! 

Damit stellte sich die Frage, wenn ich in diesem Leben auch noch die Freuden der körperlichen Liebe erfahren wollte, ob ich es nicht doch mit dem Apachen versuchen sollte. Wie mochte es wohl sein, mit Winnetou das Lager zu teilen und nachts in seinen Armen zu liegen? Würde der Herr auch dann noch Liebe und Verzeihen walten lassen, wenn ich mich dazu entschloss, mit dem Apachen in Sünde zu leben?

Aber nein, diese Möglichkeit war undenkbar, zumal ich nicht wusste, wie ich einen anderen Mann überhaupt hätte anfassen sollen. Und wenn ich das Experiment wagte und es mir dann aber doch nicht zusagte, welchen Schmerz hätte ich Winnetou damit bereitet! Es verbot sich mir, mit dem Herzen eines anderen Menschen zu spielen. Denn wenn ich ihn enttäuschte und abermals abwies, wie hätte ich ihm jemals wieder ohne Scham in die Augen sehen können?

Aber nun blieb mir vorerst keine Zeit mehr für derartige Überlegungen, denn ich hatte mich dem Lager der Lakota genug genähert. Ich blieb hinter einem dicken Baumstamm stecken und blickte auf die dunklen Gestalten, die in einer Entfernung von dreißig Metern auf dem Boden lagen. Ich zählte neun Mann, also fehlten drei der Krieger. Mindestens einer würde bei den Pferden zur Wache aufgestellt sein. Unah-Seih’ok oder den Schnellen Fuchs konnte ich in der Dunkelheit nicht ausmachen.   
Ich schritt weiter, in sicherem Abstand an den Liegenden vorbei und stets darum bemüht, keinen falschen Schritt zu tun oder ein Geräusch zu verursachen. Sie schienen alle zu schlafen, dennoch war der Schlaf der Roten oft leicht, sodass die geringste Ursache sie bereits wecken konnte. Ich hielt mich auch fortan hinter den Büschen und schlich mich näher an die Pferde, die etwas abseits von den schlafenden Lakota ruhig standen und im schwachen Schein des Mondes vereinzelte Halme abzupften. Der Wächter, der bei ihnen stand, wandte mir den Rücken zu und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, wahrscheinlich war ihm die Zeit lang. Genauer erkennen konnte ich ihn in der Dunkelheit aus der sicheren Entfernung jedenfalls nicht. 

Weiter durfte ich mich den Tieren vorerst nicht nähern, da sie mich anhand meines Geruches schnell als Weißer entlarvt hätten und unruhig geworden wären. Ursprünglich hatte ich gleich zwei Pferde mitnehmen wollen, damit ich mit Winnetou rasch entkommen konnte, dies war mir aber leider nicht möglich. Gewiss konnte ich den Wächter geräuschlos betäuben, ohne die anderen zu wecken, dann wäre ich aber alleine mit den neun Lakota überfordert gewesen. Es wäre mir natürlich möglich, mich ihrer Gewehre zu bemächtigen, aber erschießen wollte ich nach Möglichkeit keinen von ihnen. Ich musste wohl doch noch mit Winnetou hierher kommen, damit wir die Feinde gemeinsam überwältigen konnten.

Ich machte kehrt und schlich mich wieder näher an die schlafenden Gestalten. Mein Vorgehen war jetzt äußerst gewagt, da ich sofort verraten worden wäre, wenn der Wächter sich umdrehte und mich erblickte. Aus diesem Grund musste ich schnell handeln. Ich ließ mich schließlich auf alle Viere nieder und kroch, durch das hohe Gras teilweise verdeckt, zu den Lakota. Noch immer waren sie völlig still und bewegungslos, einer schnarchte sogar leise im Schlaf. Unah-Seih’ok erkannte ich schließlich in ihrer Mitte, aber der Schnelle Fuchs war nicht anwesend.

Wären meine Augen nicht so geübt gewesen, wäre es mir jetzt schwer gefallen, die Einzelheiten unter den Besitztümern dieser Roten zu unterscheiden. Sie hatten ihre Waffen, meist eine alte Flinte, Tomahawk und Messer, neben oder über ihrem Kopf zu liegen. Des Weiteren besaßen sie einige wenige Ausrüstungsgegenstände wie Wasserbehälter, einfaches Kochgeschirr, Lederriemen für unsere Fesseln und Kleidungsstücke. Einer von ihnen führte Pfeil und Bogen mit sich, und zu guter letzt sah ich doch, dass einer der Krieger rechts von mir, halb unter seinen übrigen Sachen verborgen, ein Lasso besaß. Dieser Indianer befand sich bedauerlicherweise nicht ganz am Rand der Gruppe, sodass ich mich dazu gezwungen sah, mich bis in ihre Mitte zu schleichen. Aber es ging nun nicht anders.

Ich wartete noch, bis der Wächter nach einigen Minuten einen prüfenden Blick in alle Richtungen schweifen ließ und sich dann wieder umgedreht hatte, daraufhin schritt ich zur Tat. Schnell, aber äußerst geräuschlos schlich ich bis auf wenige Meter Entfernung an die Schläfer heran. Dann musste ich hinter dem hohen Gras hervor und erhob mich halb, um mich sogleich in gebückter Haltung dem Besitzer des Lassos zu nähern. Ich verharrte kurz, um zu horchen, ob alles ruhig blieb. Die Windrichtung war glücklicherweise derart, dass mich die Pferde nicht wittern konnten. Der Schnarcher ließ sich von mir nicht stören, einer der Krieger drehte sich im Schlafe auf die andere Seite, schien mich aber ebenfalls nicht zu bemerken. Dann schritt ich mit wild klopfendem Herzen auf Zehenspitzen in den Kreis der Liegenden und zu der Gestalt, die das begehrte Item besaß. Seine Sachen kurz anzuheben und das Lasso vorsichtig herauszuziehen, war das Werk weniger Sekunden. Dann entfernte ich mich auf dem gleichen Weg wieder und zog mich alsbald hinter einige Büsche zurück. 

Weiterhin die Ohren offen haltend, besah ich mir das Seil genauer. Es war etwa fünf Meter lang und daher für meine Zwecke mehr als ausreichend. Die Lassos der Cowboys waren meist aus Lederriemen angefertigt, dieses indianische Werk war aber aus Pferdehaaren geflochten. An seinem Ende war eine Schlinge zum Einfangen von Tieren gelegt, die ich jedoch wahrscheinlich nicht benötigen würde.   
Ich lugte hinter meinem Versteck hervor; auch jetzt regte sich keiner der Krieger. Mein Vorhaben war also geglückt und mein Blutsbruder damit so gut wie befreit. Hoch erfreut trat ich auf leisestem Fuße den Rücktritt an. 

Da ich insgesamt beim Anschleichen trotz der kurzen Beschreibung einige Zeit verbraucht hatte, war mein roter Freund jetzt sicherlich schon bald zwei Stunden allein in der Kälte. Am Horizont war noch kein Zeichen der Dämmerung zu sehen, allerdings hoben die ersten Vögel bereits zu singen an. Als ich weit genug entfernt war, dass mich die Lakota nicht mehr bemerken konnten, beschleunigte ich meine Schritte, um möglichst schnell wieder zum Ausgang der Höhle zu gelangen.  
Dabei dachte ich wieder an die Zukunft und wie sie sich wohl für uns beide gestalten würde. In wenigen Stunden würden wir auf dem Weg zum Dorf der Lakota sein, um uns unsere Waffen und Pferde zurückzuholen. Insofern Winnetous Verletzung es erlaubte, würden wir anschließend unsere Suche nach den Schoschonen fortsetzen und uns in ihrem Schutze hoffentlich von den Anstrengungen erholen können. 

Was aber würde dann geschehen, wie würde, oder vielmehr, wie sollte ich fortan mit dem Apachen zusammenleben? 

Dies war auf jeden Fall eines der schwerwiegendsten Probleme, die mir in meinem Privatleben in den letzten Jahren widerfahren waren. Ledige Damen machten einem alleinstehenden Herren natürlich keine Avancen, deshalb war mir diese Situation eine vollkommen ungewohnte. Aber selbst, wenn ich mehr Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet besessen hätte, wäre eine Lösung schwer zu finden gewesen, da hier mein Glaube, meine Erziehung, aber auch meine tiefe Zuneigung zu Winnetou untrennbar miteinander verflochten waren.   
Einen anderen Mann intim zu berühren, davor waren wir heranwachsenden Knaben von den Alten des Dorfes schon in zartem Alter mit drohenden, unheilschwangeren Worten gewarnt worden. Und genau dies, wovor ich mich als unwissender Junge so gefürchtet hatte, begehrte mein Freund und Blutsbruder jetzt mit mir zu tun.

Was aber konnte freilich daran sein, das mich abschrecken würde? Da war nichts an Winnetou, was ich fürchten musste, dies war kein Fremder, sondern mein geliebter Freund, der mit mir nach dem höchsten Glück strebte. Alle meine Bedenken würde er mir auf liebevolle Weise abgewöhnen, würde sein Äußerstes daran setzen, auch mich glücklich zu machen. Konnte ich mich wirklich seiner Sehnsucht entgegenstellen, wenn es ihm soviel bedeutete, dass er seine Wünsche entgegen seinem Stolz und den Gebräuchen der Weißen, die ihm hinreichend vertraut waren, deutlich machte? Sollte ich nicht stattdessen dankbar sein für das übervolle Maß seiner Liebe, das er mir jeden Tag aufs Neue schenkte und das mir alle meine Fehler großzügig nachsah?

Und welche Seligkeit mochte es bedeuten, morgens in liebenden Armen aufzuwachen, den Tag dann mit Zärtlichkeiten zu beginnen! Ein jähes, tiefes Sehnen durchfuhr mich, und der Schmerz desselben ließ mich fast aufstöhnen. Noch nie hatte ich jenes Glück gekannt, von dem schon die kleinen Mädchen sangen und die großen Literaten meines Volkes träumten. Ach, mochte ich das auch einmal erleben!

Alles in mir drängte sich danach, Winnetou aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien, wieder mit ihm in stillem Einvernehmen am Lagerfeuer in der unberührten Natur zu sitzen und seine liebevollen Blicke auf mir zu spüren, seine Hand zu halten. Diese wertvollen Momente waren mir bis jetzt die Augenblicke höchster und reinster Liebe gewesen. Eine Liebe, die man zudem nicht fürchten musste, da sie Leben und Seelenheil nicht bedrohte. 

Es quälte mich nun diese tiefe Zwietracht. Wäre ich auch willens, mich Winnetou ganz hinzugeben und mich mit ihm zu vereinen, so blieb doch immer noch die Frage nach dem Willen Gottes. Die Worte der Bibel waren hierin eindeutig. Vieles war ich zu geben bereit, aber mich gegen den Willen des Herrn stellen konnte ich nicht, auch nicht für meinen Blutsbruder.   
Ich musste also versuchen, diese Frage zu ergründen. Und fand ich keine Antwort darauf oder fiel sie nicht zu unseren Gunsten aus, so musste ich verzichten und Winnetou trotzdem soviel Liebe und Nähe angedeihen lassen, wie eben möglich war. Er, der sich immer für andere einsetzte und sein Leben sogar für weiße Siedler riskierte, hatte alles Gute in diesem Leben verdient, aber keinen neuen Schmerz und keine Ablehnung!

Ich sah mich letztlich also immer noch außerstande, eine Antwort auf diese vielen Fragen zu finden. Nur Gott mochte wissen, was die Zukunft uns bringen würde, aber ich hoffte von Herzen, dass es mir auch weiterhin vergönnt sein würde, mein Leben in Liebe und Eintracht mit dem Winnetous zu teilen. Vielleicht kam noch der passende Zeitpunkt, an dem wir dieses Problem einvernehmlich klären konnten.

\- - -

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis ich wieder vor den Hagebutten stand, die den Eingang zu der Höhle bargen. Ich schob die Ranken vorsichtig beiseite und wand mich, mit den Füßen voran, in den schmalen Einlass. Stück für Stück schob ich mich den Gang hinunter und landete kurz darauf auf dem Boden der großen Kammer, die ich zuvor schon entdeckt hatte. Sofort spürte ich das Frösteln, das sich meiner bemächtigte. Der Temperaturunterschied zu draußen musste mehr als zehn Grad betragen. Nun wollte ich zusehen, dass ich schnell zu Winnetou kam, der durch die Kälte und seine Verletzungen hoffentlich nicht allzu sehr gelitten hatte.   
Ich schätzte die Richtung, in die ich mich wenden musste, um mich nicht zu verlaufen, und fand nach kurzem Suchen auch wieder den Gesteinsabsatz, den ich zu überwinden hatte. Schließlich befand ich mich in dem Gang, der mich zu dem Apachen führen würde. Nach etlichen Minuten wurde die Decke so niedrig, dass ich mich wieder in gebückter Haltung, den Untergrund mühsam mit den Händen abtastend, fortbewegen musste. Das Lasso hatte ich mir dabei um die Schulter geschlungen, damit es mich nicht behinderte. Ich kam an der ersten Kluft vorbei, die ich nun sicher umgehen konnte. Kurz darauf hockte ich vor dem zweiten Abgrund, in den mein Freund gefallen war, und suchte schon nach einem geeigneten Tropfstein, an dem ich das Seil befestigen konnte. Desgleichen rief ich mit besorgter Stimme nach meinem Blutsbruder: „Winnetou! Ich bin wieder da, wie ist es dir in der Zwischenzeit ergangen?“

Dieser ließ sich sogleich hören: „Scharlih, mir geht es gut. Mein Bruder hat eine Möglichkeit gefunden, mich heraufzuziehen.“

Daraufhin musste ich schmunzeln; er war sich sehr sicher, dass mir ebendies gelungen war. „Ja, ich habe den Lakota ein Lasso entwenden können. Ich benötige noch einen Moment, dann bin ich soweit.“ Während diesen Worten befestigte ich das Lasso und ließ das andere Ende zu Winnetou in die Kluft hinunter gleiten. „Jetzt kannst du hochkommen, wenn deine Hüfte es dir erlaubt, ansonsten ziehe ich dich rauf.“

Ich vernahm das Geräusch von Winnetous Schritten auf dem Sinter und spürte dann, wie das Seil sich spannte. Er zog sich trotz seiner Verletzung mit katzengleicher Gewandtheit empor. Als ich hörte, dass er höher kam, streckte ich ihm meine Arme entgegen, fasste ihn unter den Achseln und zog ihn vollends empor. Schließlich war er bei mir oben angekommen. 

Ich presste ihn mit aller Macht an mich. „Winnetou!“ Ich lachte leise, so froh war ich, den geliebten Freund wieder in meinen Armen zu spüren. Ich hielt ihn fest und legte meine Hände um seinen Kopf, um ihn vorsichtig zu untersuchen. Meine Finger kamen in Berührung mit einer mittelgroßen Wunde auf der linken Seite seines Hinterkopfes, die schon mit Schorf bedeckt war. 

Ich löste mich wieder etwas von ihm und griff nach seinen kühlen Händen. Der Apache drückte die meinen und sprach: “Winnetou freut sich, seinen Bruder wohlbehalten wiederzusehen. Für mehr Worte wird später Zeit sein. Nun soll Scharlih mir vorangehen, damit wir diesen Ort verlassen können.“

Trotzdem fragte ich noch: “Und deine Verletzungen werden dich nicht zu sehr beschweren?“

„Sie sind unbedeutend und Winnetou hat sie bis jetzt auch ertragen müssen. Scharlih mag nicht mehr davon sprechen.“ – „So komm“, ich rollte das Lasso wieder ein, schlang es mir um die Schulter und fasste den Apachen dann fest an der Hand. Diesmal war ich der Führer, als wir unsere Expedition fortsetzten, und noch mal wollte ich ihn nicht verlieren. Sicher geleitete ich meinen Bruder an der nächsten Kluft vorbei, den Gang weiter und bis zu der größeren Kammer, in der wir uns aufrichten konnten. „Winnetou, wir sind bald an der frischen Luft, sie wird dir gut tun. Wir müssen nur noch durch diesen Gang hier.“ Mit diesen Worten zog ich ihn durch den weiten Raum bis zu unserem Ausgang.

„Auch Winnetou spürt den Luftzug. Scharlih geht voran.“ 

Ich tat, wie er mir geheißen hatte, und kletterte den engen Gang empor. An seinem Ende angekommen wand ich mich vorsichtig heraus und schob dann die Ranken beiseite, damit sie Winnetou nicht verletzen konnten. Sogleich stand er neben mir. Ich fasste ihn erneut an der Hand, um ihn zum Lager der Lakota zu führen, und erklärte ihm die Situation: „Mit dem Pferdewächter sind noch zehn Krieger da, der Schnelle Fuchs ist schon mit einem anderen fort. Wir sollten sie fesseln und dann mit den Pferden verschwinden.“

Der Apache erfasst natürlich sofort, was ich vorhatte: „Scharlih will kein Blut vergießen, deshalb wollen wir sie schnell überwältigen. Es soll so geschehen, wie mein Bruder sagt.“

Als Dank drückte ich ihm erneut die Hand, erfreut darüber, dass er mich wie üblich so gut verstand. Währenddessen waren wir bereits in Sichtweite des Lagers der Roten gekommen. Der Himmel war noch dunkel, aber am östlichen Horizont schob sich bereits ein erster grauer Schimmer über das Firmament. Es war nur mehr wenige Stunden Nacht. Wer weiß, ob wir heute überhaupt noch eine Gelegenheit zum Schlafen finden würden.  
Dann musste ich meinen Freund loslassen und wir ließen uns auf alle Viere nieder, um im Schutz der Vegetation zuerst den Wächter niederschlagen zu können. Die Flora wuchs hier überall reichlich, deshalb rieb ich mir Gesicht und Hände mit einigen Kräutern ein, damit die Pferde mich nicht sogleich als Weißen erkennen konnten. Anschließend krochen wir in sicherer Entfernung an den Schläfern vorbei und näher zur Herde.

Ich sah sofort, dass jetzt ein anderer Roter wachte, er war jünger und kräftiger als der vorherige. Zum Glück hatten sie bei der Wachablösung das Fehlen des Lassos nicht bemerkt. Dessen ursprünglicher Besitzer lag noch in derselben Position wie vorher. Der neue Wächter wirkte jedoch noch recht verschlafen, da er wiederholt gähnte. 

Winnetou warf mir einen bezeichnenden Blick zu und flüsterte: „Mein Bruder schlägt ihn nieder?“

Ich nickte, dann schoben wir uns von hinten noch dichter an ihn heran. Einige größere Steine, die in Folge der Erosion recht verwittert waren, boten mir Sichtschutz. Die Pferde grasten nach wie vor oder lagen ruhig da.

Als mich nur noch ein Meter von dem Indianer trennte, erhob ich mich, schnellte auf ihn zu und schlug ihm meine Faust an den Kopf. Einen kurzen Augenblick blieb ihm noch Zeit, die Augen mit einem ungläubigen Ausdruck weit aufzureißen, dann schwanden ihm die Sinne. Winnetou half mir, ihn zu Boden zu legen, damit der Fall seines Körpers kein verräterisches Geräusch verursachen konnte.   
Wir banden ihn mit dem Lasso, das ich noch um die Schultern trug, und steckten ihm einen Fetzen seines Hemdes als Knebel in den Mund. Dann kehrten wir um, damit wir die restlichen Krieger einer ähnlichen Behandlung unterziehen konnten.

Genauso leise wie zuvor krochen wir zu den neun Schläfern und brachten uns in Positur, jeder von uns auf einer Seite des Kreises. Winnetou nahm je einen Tomahawk in die linke und rechte Hand, die er den herumliegenden Waffen entwendete, dann schaute er mich an, um auf mein Signal zu warten. Bestätigend nickte ich mit dem Kopf, und schon ging es los. 

Gleichzeitig sprangen wir auf. Ich rammte meine Fäuste zweien der Lakota an die Schläfe, bevor diese überhaupt Gelegenheit hatten, zur Besinnung zu kommen. Winnetou verfuhr auf gleiche Weise mit den stumpfen Enden der Schlachtbeile. Vier der Krieger waren bereits betäubt, aber nun erwachten die übrigen fünf aus ihren Träumen. Aufgrund ihrer hohen Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit ging das recht schnell, sie griffen auch sofort zu ihren Waffen.   
Ich sah den alten Medizinmann am nächsten vor mir. Er konnte sich aufgrund seines höheren Alters nicht mehr ganz so rasch erheben und so schlug ich ihm voller Genugtuung meine Faust an den Kopf. Als er niedersank, konnte ich mich eines befriedigten Lächelns nicht erwehren. Winnetou hatte derweil einen weiteren Krieger in schnellem Zweikampf besiegt, der sich mit dem eigenen Tomahawk zur Wehr setzen wollte, aber der Gewandtheit des Apachen nicht gewachsen war. 

Jetzt konnte ich aber nicht weiter auf meinen Freund achten, da sich zwei der verbliebenen Krieger auf mich stürzen wollten. Beide waren groß und von eindrucksvoller Statur, der Besitzer des Lassos einer von ihnen, welcher jetzt sein Messer ergriffen hatte. Der andere hatte in der kurzen Zeit des Geschehens wohl noch keine Waffe zur Hand nehmen können, sondern kam mir mit den bloßen Fäusten entgegen. Aber dieser stand noch hinter dem anderen, zuerst musste ich mich um den Roten mit der Waffe kümmern. Ich blickte in dessen Augen und erkannte deshalb den Moment, in dem er vorschoss, um mir das Messer in den Bauchraum zu stechen. Ich schnellte rechtzeitig zur Seite, drehte mich halb und betäubte auch diesen Angreifer.   
Derweil war der andere aber herzugeeilt, um mich von hinten zu umfassen. Vermutlich wollte er an meinen Hals, um mir die Luftzufuhr abzuschnüren. Ich bückte mich und entging dadurch seiner Attacke, wollte mich dann umdrehen, um ihn endlich erledigen zu können. Leider war dieser Lakota aber genauso schnell wie ich, kam mir nach und legte mir jetzt tatsächlich seine gewaltigen Arme um den Nacken. Ich zog den Kopf ein, um ihm eine möglichst geringe Angriffsfläche zu bieten, und rammte ihm meine Ellebogen in die Rippen. Das schien meinen Angreifer aber nicht weiter zu stören, er verstärkte nur seinen Griff, sodass ich mit den Armen keine Bewegungsfreiheit mehr hatte. Ich befand mich ja bereits auf den Knien und wollte mich wieder hoch drücken, jedoch auch das misslang. Die Luft wurde mir langsam etwas knapp und es musste bald etwas zu meiner Rettung geschehen, wenn ich leben sollte.  
Kaum hatte ich das gedacht, hörte ich schon den Kriegsschrei der Apachen, und sofort lockerte sich der Griff um meinen Hals. Winnetou hatte meinem Bezwinger das Beil mit einem gewaltigen Schlag an den Kopf geknallt, sodass dieser nicht so rasch wieder erwachen würde. 

Mit zitternden Knien erhob ich mich keuchend und blickte um mich. Alle Feinde lagen wüst durcheinander und besinnungslos auf dem Boden; mein Blutsbruder hatte ganz Arbeit geleistet. Dankbar blickte ich ihn an, was er mit einem leichten Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. „Scharlih mag sich einen Moment der Ruhe gönnen, Winnetou wird unterdessen die Lakota fesseln.“ 

Er bückte sich und nahm einige der Lederriemen auf, die vorher für unsere Fesseln benutzt worden waren. Sobald ich dazu wieder fähig war, half ich ihm dabei, die Besiegten zu knebeln und zu fesseln. Anschließend schleiften wir sie zu den Bäumen, um je einen von ihnen an diese festzubinden. Diese Roten taten mir dabei gar nicht leid, hatten sie uns doch eine ebensolche unsanfte Behandlung zuteil werden lassen. 

Als das getan war, nahmen wir uns die zwei besten Flinten und warfen die übrigen in ein entferntes Gebüsch, damit die Lakota diese nicht sogleich wieder finden würden, sobald sich einer von ihnen befreien konnte. Wir schnappten uns auch noch die beiden saubersten Decken und gingen dann zu den Pferden. Leider hatten die Roten kein Fleisch von gestern übrig gelassen, sodass unsere Mägen auch jetzt noch leer bleiben mussten. Die Aufregung der letzten Stunden hatte mich den Hunger aber sowieso vergessen lassen.   
Wir banden alle Pferde los, dann stieg der Apache auf eine starke braune Stute. Ich nahm mit dem Hengst vorlieb, der mir bereits gestern als Reittier gedient hatte. Mit lauten Rufen und unter Zuhilfenahme der Gewehrläufe trieben wir sogleich die übrigen Pferde auseinander, damit sie sich verteilen und möglichst weit von unseren Feinden entfernen sollten. 

Dann galoppierten wir endlich über die weite Ebene, den Zelten der Lakota entgegen. Ich blickte zu meinem Blutsbruder, seine dunkle Mähne wehte malerisch hinter ihm her und seine Augen strahlten. Die Freiheit stand ihm gut.


	13. Geliebter Augenblick

Wir jagten längere Zeit über die strauchbewachsene Ebene, ohne uns umzudrehen. Unsere geliehenen Pferde folgten dabei willig unseren Anweisungen, auch wenn sie mit Iltschi und Hatatitla, die zu den besten Tieren der Mescaleros zählten, nicht ganz mithalten konnten. Als ich nochmals zu dem Apachen sah, fiel mir der ganze Schmutz auf, der ihn, wie sicherlich auch mich, von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckte. Der graue Schimmer am Horizont wich langsam einem zarten rosafarbenen Streifen; der Morgen näherte sich schon in großen Schritten. Und obwohl das Licht noch schwach war, meinte ich zu erkennen, dass Winnetous Gesichtsfarbe unter dem schönen Bronzeton blasser wirkte als gewöhnlich. 

Die Wunde an seinem Hinterkopf war getrocknet und eine Entzündung damit unwahrscheinlich. Sie mochte ihm vielleicht einige Schmerzen bereiten, sah aber jedenfalls nicht gefährlich aus. Seine Hüfte schien ihn ebenfalls nicht zu beschweren, das musste aber erstmal nicht viel bedeuten angesichts seiner meisterhaften Körperbeherrschung. Winnetous Jagdhemd wie auch seine Leggins waren noch recht feucht und die nächtliche Lufttemperatur im Galopp natürlich auch nicht sehr wärmend. Ich sollte zusehen, dass ich ihn bald dazu brachte, sich auszuruhen. 

Und viel wichtiger noch, ich wollte endlich Zeit und Gelegenheit finden, ein paar Worte über unsere persönliche Beziehung zu verlieren, Worte, die ich noch nicht einmal im Kopf formuliert hatte. Denn ich war mir unsicher, was ich hierbei sagen sollte. Alle Fragen waren noch offen und unsere gemeinsame Zukunft eine ungewisse. Seit unserer gewaltsamen Trennung vor wenigen Tagen durch Winnetous Gefangennahme hatten wir keinen einzigen Augenblick der Muße gefunden, um uns in Ruhe über das Erlebte auszutauschen. Ich sehnte aber den Moment herbei, in dem ich mit meinem Blutsbruder alleine und ungestört war. Und nicht nur das, auch das Empfinden, dass wir seelisch und geistig wieder miteinander vereint waren und nichts Trennendes mehr zwischen uns stand, das wünschte ich mir mit aller Macht herbei. Gerne wollte ich meine verletzenden Worte von neulich revidieren, denn ich hatte durch sie meinen Freund beträchtlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, ich war mir dessen zu dem Zeitpunkt nur leider nicht bewusst gewesen. Er hatte nur das Beste gewollt aus seiner tiefen Liebe zu mir, und ich hatte ihn, zwar ohne es zu beabsichtigen, aber dennoch, unbedacht und mit groben, schlecht gewählten Worten abgewiesen. 

Dabei hatte er mich erst vor wenigen Minuten durch sein rechtzeitiges Eingreifen vor dem Erstickungstode durch den Würgegriff des Lakota bewahrt. Winnetou war nach wie vor mein treuer Freund und hilfsbereiter, mutiger Gefährte, auf den man sich in jeder Situation unbedingt verlassen konnte. Meine Dankbarkeit und die Zärtlichkeit, die ich jetzt für ihn empfand, wollte ich ihn fühlen lassen, wollte meine Liebe für ihn nicht mehr ängstlich wegsperren wie einen Vogel im Käfig. Ich wollte, dass Winnetous Seele heilte, falls er den Schmerz der Abweisung noch still und klaglos in sich trug. Auch sein Körper sollte sich endlich ausruhen und von den erlittenen Strapazen erholen können. 

Ich trieb meinen Hengst näher an seine Stute und langte dann nach Winnetous linker Hand, die er mir bereitwillig reichte. Dabei verlangsamte sich bereits der Gang unserer Pferde und fiel in einen leichten Trab. Der Apache wandte mir sein Gesicht zu, ich sprach ihn sogleich an: „Winnetou, wir sollten bald rasten. Es ist noch nicht Morgen, wir könnten noch zwei, drei Stunden schlafen.“

Winnetou senkte kurz sinnend seinen schönen Kopf und sah mich dann wieder an. „Mein Bruder Scharlih hat Recht. Die Lakota sind vorerst gefesselt und ihre Zelte stehen noch zu weit entfernt, als dass uns von dort eine Gefahr drohen könnte. Winnetou möchte auch gerne seine Kleider trocknen.“

„Wohin also können wir uns wenden? Vielleicht in dieses kleine Wäldchen, das wir auf unserem Weg zur Höhle passiert haben?“

Der Apache nickte bestätigend. „Ja, Winnetou erinnert sich an die Stelle, der Bach fließt nicht weit davon. Vielleicht können wir dort auch ein Morgenmahl schießen.“

Zufrieden drückte ich seine Hand und gab sie dann wieder frei. „Dann ist es also beschlossene Sache und die Entfernung bis dahin auch nicht mehr allzu weit.“ 

Mit diesen Worten trieben wir unsere Pferde wieder an. Weitere Minuten jagten wir über die Ebene, dessen lange Gräser allmählich grüner und kräftiger wirkten. Die Vegetation war vom schweren Tau ganz nass und benetzte unsere Schuhe wie auch den Unterleib der Pferde. Aus der Ferne erblickte ich schließlich im grauen Morgendunst das kleine Wäldchen, in dem wir lagern wollten. Statt den hier üblichen dominanten Fichten- und Kiefernvorkommen bestand es mehrheitlich aus Eichen, Birken und nur vereinzelten Nadelbäumen, was vermutlich dem Einfluss des nahen Bachlaufes und dem sonnigen Standort inmitten dieser Ebene zuzurechnen war. Vorüberziehende Vögel oder anderes Getier konnten entsprechendes Saatgut eingebracht haben und die Natur nutzte wie üblich jede Möglichkeit, sich in einer vorhandenen Nische einzurichten und neues Leben hervorzubringen.

Schließlich trennten uns nur noch wenige hundert Meter von unserem Rastplatz, die wir rasch überbrückten. Die Sonne schaute noch nicht über den Rand des Firmaments, somit war es noch einigermaßen dunkel. Außer den bereits stark verwischten Spuren des gestrigen Tages, die unsere Pferde und die der Lakota hinterlassen hatten, waren keine Auffälligkeiten oder Hinweise auf Menschen zu entdecken. Wir ritten innerhalb von etlichen Minuten einmal um das ganze Wäldchen herum, um uns von seinem unbewohnten Zustand zu überzeugen. Der kleine Forst war nicht kreisrund, sondern erweiterte sich sackartig nach hinten. Der bereits erwähnte Bach floss gemächlich an dessen Rand dahin, er war eher arm an Wasser zu dieser trockenen Jahreszeit, reichte aber aus, um unseren und den Durst der Pferde zu stillen.

Wir stiegen ab und führten die Tiere dann hinter die ersten Bäume und tiefer ins Gebüsch, damit sie aus der Ferne nicht erkennbar waren, falls ein Reiter zu früher Stunde diese einsame Gegend passierte. Dann hobbelten wir sie an, nahmen ihnen die Decken und unsere wenigen Gegenstände, sprich die Flinten der Lakota ab. Manche Stämme verfügten über kunstvolle, aus Büffelleder gefertigte Sättel, die denen der Weißen nachgeahmt waren und sogar Steigbügel besaßen. Unsere neuen Bekannten benutzten allerdings nur Pferdedecken als Unterlage. Im Gegensatz zu Winnetou, der stets eine reich verzierte Decke als Sattelersatz verwendete, war mir dieser Umstand aber etwas ungewohnt.

Wir überließen die Tiere sich selbst und begaben uns nun tiefer ins Innere des Waldes, um einen geeigneten Platz für unser Lager zu suchen. Nach einigen Metern fanden wir eine Stelle, die wenig bewachsen und trotzdem groß genug für uns war, dass wir uns beide bequem auf dem Untergrund ausbreiten konnten. Ich bemühte mich, den Boden von störenden Zweigen und Ranken zu befreien, und häufte diese an der Seite aufeinander, um ein kleines Feuer zu entzünden. Derweil ließ es sich Winnetou nicht nehmen, trotz seiner Verletzungen noch einmal die Umgebung nach Eindringlingen abzusuchen und unsere Spuren zu verwischen.  
Unterdessen suchte ich etwas Zunder zusammen und nach einigem Bemühen gelang es mir tatsächlich, ein paar kleine Flammen hervorzubringen. Leider hatten wir derzeit kein Kochgefäß, sonst hätte ich meinem Freund gerne einen wärmenden Tee gekocht. Für diesen Zweck geeignete Kräuter wie Salbei wuchsen hier reichlich. Dafür legte ich die entwendeten Decken der Lakota eng um das Feuer, damit sie etwas angewärmt wurden.

Dann kam Winnetou schon zurück. Ich stand auf, zog den Apachen behutsam zu unserem Lager und führte ihn zum Feuer, das noch etwas schwächelte. Als ich bemerkte, dass Winnetou immer noch genügend Kraft hatte, wandte ich mich etwas von ihm ab und schürte die Flammen, damit er ein wenig Privatsphäre gewinnen konnte. Ich hörte, wie er an seiner Kleidung nestelte und sich das nasse Jagdhemd über den Kopf zog.   
Als ich meinte, dass er fertig sein müsse, erhob ich mich wieder, um ihm die inzwischen angewärmten Decken umzulegen. Ich drehte mich um und stockte, als ich sah, wie er mit steifen, ungelenken Bewegungen aus seinen Leggins stieg. Von der üblichen Eleganz seiner Bewegungen war momentan nicht viel übrig geblieben. Sein Körper war von dem Sturz mit blauen Flecken übersät, die Haut der Schultern tief aufgeschürft. Die sonst schimmernde, schwarze Haarpracht war jetzt matt und schlammverkrustet, hatte sie sich doch mit dem Kalkwasser und Dreck des Höhlenbodens voll gesogen. Am auffälligsten war allerdings die tief-dunkle, von Blut unterlaufene großflächige Verfärbung seiner linken Hüfte, die sich stark von der ansonsten perfekten Rundung seines Gesäßes abhob. Die Haut war glücklicherweise nicht aufgebrochen. Diese Prellung war vermutlich nicht gefährlich, musste ihm aber erhebliche Schmerzen bereiten. Es war noch abzusehen, wie lange er damit imstande war zu reiten.

Ich überwand meinen Schrecken und trat zu ihm. Fürsorglich legte ich Winnetou die Decken um die Schultern und zog ihn von hinten in meine Arme, um ihn zu wärmen, rieb dann kräftig seinen Rücken und die Oberarme, um die Durchblutung wieder anzukurbeln. Ich war etwas befangen, ihn so vertraulich zu berühren, aber meine Bedenken waren jetzt nebensächlich. Nach den langen Stunden in dieser Kälte konnte ich froh sein, dass er überhaupt ansprechbar war und sich keine schlimmeren Verletzungen zugezogen hatte.

Einige Momente noch hielt ich ihn fest und war so überaus dankbar, dass er lebte, dass wir wieder frei und zusammen waren und es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging. Ich drückte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf sein Haar, da entspannte sich Winnetou in meinen Armen und lehnte sich an mich. Ohne ihn loszulassen, ließ ich mich mit ihm dicht am Lagerfeuer nieder. Ich zog die Decken enger um seinen Körper und wollte ihm schon wieder mehr Raum geben, da griff er nach meiner Hand und lehnte den Kopf müde an meine Schulter.

Mir stockte der Atem und mein Puls beschleunigte sich. Erst vor wenigen Tagen, zum Beginn unserer Reise, hatten wir in einer ähnlichen Position am abendlichen Lagerfeuer gesessen. Im Gegensatz zu dieser früheren Situation war Winnetou aber jetzt nahezu unbekleidet und seine Gefühle für mich mir nun in ihrem vollen Umfang bekannt. Ich fühlte mich gehemmt und Winnetous anhaltendes Schweigen trug nicht dazu bei, die Spannung zu lösen. Sicher, er war überaus erschöpft und ich sollte ihm nun die Ruhe gönnen, anstatt unbequeme Fragen zu stellen und in ihn zu dringen. Also hob ich zögerlich den Arm und legte ihn um den Freund, um ihn wie auch mich zu beruhigen, strich wie vor wenigen Tagen wieder sanft durch sein seidiges, wenn auch etwas schmutziges Haar. Schließlich sprach ich dann doch: „Winnetou, was ist mit deiner Hüfte, wirst du den ganzen Tag reiten können? Leider haben wir überhaupt keine Möglichkeiten, dich hier zu behandeln.“

Der Apache hatte den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, an den Pferden vorbei und durch die Sträucher auf die weite Ebene, die von der Morgendämmerung in ein weiches, zauberhaftes Licht getaucht wurde. Er antwortete mir in seiner gewohnten ruhigen Art: „Wenn eine Behandlung möglich wäre, würde Winnetou alles dafür Nötige in der Schöpfung Manitous finden. Ein Blutgefäß ist innerlich geplatzt, daher werde ich heute Abend ein Kraut suchen, das die Blutbildung anregt. Eine weitere Behandlung ist nicht notwendig, Scharlih. Winnetou wird reiten können, damit wir die Gewehre und unsere Rappen zurückgewinnen.“

„Aber du hast auch noch andere Wunden“, entgegnete ich.

„Sie sind unbedeutend und werden rasch heilen. Ein paar Stunden Ruhe müssen für jetzt genügen, aber bei Avaht-Niah und den Seinen werden wir genug Gelegenheit zur Erholung finden.“

Damit musste ich mich fürs Erste zufrieden geben. Nach einiger Zeit war Winnetous Kleidung getrocknet, die er zuvor auf einige Zweige in der Nähe gehängt hatte, sodass er sie wieder anlegen konnte. Dann ließen wir uns, jeder auf einer Seite des Feuers, zum Schlafen nieder, und wünschten uns eine Gute Nacht.   
Ich lag trotz meiner großen Müdigkeit etliche Zeit wach und konnte nicht einschlafen, da mir das Erlebte noch den Geist bewegte. Mein Kopf war so übervoll angefüllt mit Fragen und Zweifeln, aber auch mit Hoffnung, tiefen Empfindungen für meinen Blutsbruder und Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er während der letzten Stunden nicht von mir genommen worden war.

Schließlich drehte ich den Kopf zu ihm. Ich konnte nicht eindeutig ausmachen, ob er schon schlief oder nicht, konnte diesen Zustand aber auch nicht länger ertragen. Entschlossen stand ich auf, nahm meine Decke und legte mich eng an seinen Rücken. Winnetou drehte sich sofort zu mir um und griff nach meiner Hand, fragte dann mit leiser Stimme: „Was hat mein Bruder Scharlih auf dem Herzen?“

Lange Minuten suchte ich nach den passenden Worten, schien sie nicht zu finden. Im letzten Aufflackern der Glut sah ich in sein vertrautes Gesicht, legte schließlich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und ließ sie über seinen Rücken gleiten, um ihn dann fest an mich zu ziehen. Der Apache ließ es geschehen, schlang seine Arme um mich und schmiegte sich nachgiebig an meine Brust. Ich bettete seinen Kopf in meine Halsbeuge, fuhr zärtlich über das seidige Haar seines Oberkopfes, das nicht so schmutzig war wie der Rest seiner Mähne. Flüsternd gestand ich ihm dann: „Ich bin so froh, dass Winnetou lebt und wieder an meiner Seite ist.“ 

Er griff erneut nach meiner Hand und drückte sie innig. Ich fuhr fort: „Gerne würde ich Winnetou alles geben, was er sich wünscht, und ihm alles Glück dieser Welt schenken. Ich fürchte aber, dass mein Glaube es mir verbietet und ich finde noch keinen Ausweg daraus. Ich bitte Winnetou, noch etwas Geduld mit mir zu haben.“ 

Der Apache lag schweigend in meinen Armen und hörte mich an, ich war aber noch nicht fertig. Noch leiser flüsterte ich dann: „Ich liebe dich aber mehr als mein Leben, daran soll Winnetou niemals zweifeln. Ich werde versuchen, alles, was in meiner Möglichkeit liegt, zu tun, um dir Freude und Glück zu bereiten.“

Winnetou schwieg auch jetzt noch, hatte mir jedoch sein Gesicht wieder zugewandt und blickte mir tief in die Augen. Seine inzwischen warmen Hände schlossen sich überaus zärtlich um mein Gesicht. Schließlich sprach er ebenso leise: „Winnetou weiß das und er liebt dich ebenso. Ich werde auf deine Entscheidung warten. Ich denke aber, dass viele weiße Männer nicht so streng mit ihrem Glauben sind wie mein lieber Bruder Scharlih.“

Ich entgegnete rasch: „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, ich kann mir aber nicht einfach das Passende aus den Worten Gottes raussuchen und das, was mir nicht so sehr gefällt oder den Zeitgeschmack nicht trifft, verleugnen.“

Winnetou nickte und ein zärtlicher Glanz trat in seine dunklen Augen. „Das ehrt meinen Bruder Scharlih, der ja der beste und edelste Weiße ist, den Winnetou je kennenlernen durfte. Ich wünschte, die anderen Bleichgesichter würden ebenso denken, dann müssten wir kein Blut um Land und Boden vergießen und die Kinder der Apachen könnten in Frieden aufwachsen. Dem ist jedoch nicht so. Scharlih möge aber an seinem Glauben festhalten, denn er hat ihn zu dem tapferen Mann gemacht, der er jetzt ist. Trotzdem soll er auch bedenken, dass der große Manitou gütig auf all seine Kinder herabblickt. Das, was mein Bruder als Sünde bezeichnet, ist vielleicht kein so großes Vergehen in seinen Augen.“

Der Apache hatte in zunehmend eindringlichem Ton gesprochen. Bewegt zog ich ihn wieder an mich und fuhr mit meinen Händen seinen Rücken auf und ab. Mein Herz war so aufgewühlt wie selten zuvor. Winnetous ausführliche Worte bewiesen, wie nahe ihm die Thematik ging und dass er durchaus willens war, um meine Liebe zu kämpfen. Ich ersehnte mir, dass es eine Lösung für uns geben würde und unsere Blutsbrüderschaft ihre ganze Erfüllung finden konnte, nach der wir uns, ich gestehe es, wohl mittlerweile beide sehnten. War mir doch das große Glück widerfahren, die Liebe dieses einzigartigen Mannes zu besitzen, der mein Bruder, mein Freund und der Gefährte meiner Seele war. 

Der christliche Glaube war es, der den Wünschen des Apachen eigentlich im Weg stehen sollte, denn dieser verbot nicht nur unsere Liebe, sondern gebot den Weißen auch, sich die Erde untertan zu machen und immer weitere Länder zu erobern. Winnetous Gesinnung war aber eine so edle, dass er diesen Umstand bereitwillig annahm und, zumindest in meiner Gegenwart, nie gegen das Christentum sprach, da er mich und meine tiefe Verankerung in meinem Glauben kannte. Er wusste außerdem genau zu unterscheiden zwischen der Glaubenslehre an sich und der Geisteshaltung des Menschen, die sich in den Taten eines Mannes zeigte. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch das Andenken Klekih-petras seinen Anteil daran.

Ich zog meinen Freund wieder enger an mich und seufzte wohlig auf. Mit dem kostbaren Herzen des Apachen sollte ich wahrhaftig nicht leichtfertig handeln.

Wir lagen noch einige Zeit wach und hielten uns im Arm. Diese wunderbare Nähe half mir, den inneren Frieder zu wieder zu finden, und ich merkte nach einer Weile, wie ich ruhiger wurde, mein Gesicht in Winnetous weichem Haar vergrub und schließlich einschlief.


	14. Lass der Sehnsucht Ziel entfließen

Als ich mit den Strahlen der Sonne erwachte, die durch die Baumkronen zu uns drangen und mein Gesicht kitzelten, schien der Apache noch fest zu schlafen. Natürlich musste er sich von den Entbehrungen der letzten Tage erholen. Wir konnten trotzdem nicht zu lange hier verweilen, da zu vermuten stand, dass die Krieger der Lakota sich im Laufe des Tages von ihren Fesseln befreien konnten und uns verfolgten. Ein paar Minuten durfte ich meinem Freund aber doch noch gönnen.

Ich ließ meinen Blick zärtlich über sein edles Angesicht schweifen, verharrte einen Moment auf seinen geschlossenen Lidern, den schön geschwungenen Brauen, den markanten, leicht hervorstehenden Wangenknochen und der elegant geschnittenen Nase. Zuletzt fiel mein Blick auf seine halbvollen, wunderbaren Lippen, die jetzt im Schlaf nur leicht aufeinander lagen. Fast war ich versucht, meine Finger über sie gleiten zu lassen, um sie zu sanft erforschen.

Gott allein mochte wissen, wie lange ich noch dazu imstande war, ihm zu widerstehen. Die innige Zärtlichkeit und Nähe, die wir noch vor wenigen Stunden ausgetauscht hatten, berührte etwas in meinem Inneren und ließ jeden fühlbaren Abstand zwischen uns immer kleiner werden. Ich hatte nie gewusst, dass man so tief empfinden konnte, dass ich einen anderen Mann so lieben konnte. Und doch war ich vielleicht dazu gezwungen, wieder mehr Abstand zwischen uns bringen, so leid es mir auch tat. Waren wir uns weiterhin so nah, würde ich Stück für Stück nachgeben. 

Endlich regte er sich in meinen Armen, schlug halb die Augen auf und bedachte mich mit einem verschlafenen, aber äußerst liebevollen Blick. „Guten Morgen, Scharlih!“ Daraufhin schloss er die Augen wieder und vergrub seinen Kopf an meiner Schulter. Etwas belustigt erwiderte ich seinen Gruß und streichelte das schwarze, seidige Haar. Diesen starken Krieger jetzt so anschmiegsam zu erleben, damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet. 

Meine Finger wanderten weiter zu seiner Schläfe, seiner schönen Wangenlinie. Der Apache ließ es sich gefallen und lehnte sich mir ein Stück entgegen, hob schließlich auch die Hand, um mein Gesicht zu berühren. Als sich dann seine Augen wieder öffneten, war ich überwältigt von dem Anblick, der sich mir bot.   
Der Blick aus diesen sanften schwarzen Augen war so voller Liebe, wie ich es selten zuvor gesehen hatte. Der blasse, übernächtigte Eindruck war jetzt vollständig aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte wieder dem kräftigen Bronzeton Platz gemacht. „Scharlih“, zog mich seine warme Stimme schmeichelnd in seinen Bann. Noch nie hatte ich Winnetou so nah erlebt, so intim und dabei so wunderschön und verlockend. Seine Finger hatten sich auf meine Schläfe gelegt und spielten federleicht mit meinem Haar. Dann glitt seine Rechte in meinen Nacken und übte einen kaum spürbaren Druck aus, um meinen Kopf noch näher an sich heranzubringen. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf seine weichen, einladenden Lippen, die sich halb geöffnet hatten und mich zärtlich anlächelten. Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich auf diesen begehrenswerten Mund und senkte langsam meinen Kopf – da trällerte auf einmal über uns in der Baumkrone ein Vogel sein spätes morgendliches Lied. 

Mit einem Ruck kam ich wieder zur Besinnung. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach… Ich erstarrte kurz, hob dann den Kopf und verpasste dadurch den Ausdruck purer Enttäuschung, der sich für einen Moment auf Winnetous Züge legte. Ich wand mich geschwind aus seiner Umarmung, stand auf und reichte ihm dann die Hand, um den Apachen hochzuziehen. „Winnetou, es ist schon spät, wir haben heute noch einiges vor.“ 

Winnetou ließ sich von mir aufhelfen und stand dann neben mir. Als ich den Freund ansah, war seine Stimmung wieder ausgeglichen, so als ob nichts jemals seine innere Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit getrübt hätte. Er legte unsere Decken zusammen, griff nach einer der Flinten und sprach: „Winnetou geht auf Kundschaft.“ 

Schon war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

Ich nutzte den ruhigen Augenblick, um erst einmal zur Besinnung zu kommen, bevor ich mir das weitere Vorgehen überlegte. Mir schwindelte noch der Kopf von dem eben Erlebten. Ich hatte tatsächlich kurz davor gestanden, meinen Blutsbruder Winnetou, mit dem ich bis jetzt immer in tiefer brüderlicher Liebe verbunden gewesen war, zu küssen. Freiwillig, alleine aufgrund seiner unmittelbaren Anwesenheit und der körperlichen Nähe, die wir geteilt hatten. Er hatte diesen Kuss gewollt, noch mehr als ich wahrscheinlich, und hatte sich doch sichtlich zurückgehalten und mir die Initiative überlassen. Die ich bereitwillig sofort ergriffen hätte, wäre nicht dieser Vogel gewesen, der die Szenerie unterbrochen hatte. Sollte ich ihm dafür dankbar sein?  
Ich hob den Kopf und blickte in die Baumkrone der knorrigen Eiche über mir. Da saß er noch auf einem dicken Ast hoch oben und blickte mit klugen schwarzen Augen auf mich hinab. Es handelte sich bei dem Störenfried um einen Berghüttensänger, einen zierlichen Singvogel aus der Familie der Drosseln, der durch die intensiv blaue Färbung seiner Federn sofort ins Auge fiel. Allerdings war bloß das Federkleid der Männchen so auffällig.

Wie konnte ich mich nur derart hinreißen lassen, bevor ich zu einer klaren Entscheidung gekommen war? Wer weiß, wozu ich mich noch hätte verleiten lassen, nur durch Winnetous verlockende Nähe und seine warme braune Haut. Keine einzige Sekunde hatte ich an diesem Morgen bisher dafür verwendet, mir um das Wesentliche Gedanken zu machen, nämlich, ob es um die Gesundheit des Apachen schon so gut bestellt war, dass wir uns getrost auf den Weg machen konnten. 

Ich hatte Winnetous Verletzung an der Hüfte nicht untersucht, was ich zweifellos längst getan hätte, befände sich die Prellung nicht an einer so delikaten Stelle. Nur schlecht konnte ich angesichts der aktuellen Lage Winnetous Gesäß betasten… Aber wenn er meinte, dass die Verletzung nicht weiter ernst und keine Knochen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren, musste ich mich auf seine Auskunft verlassen und darauf vertrauen, dass der heutige Ritt erfolgreich verlaufen würde.

Ich griff also nach den bereits gefalteten Decken und wandte mich zu den Pferden. Diese standen noch genauso, wie wir sie heute in der Morgendämmerung zurückgelassen hatten. Ich löste ihre Fesseln und führte sie durch die Baumreihen hinaus ins Freie und an den Bachlauf. Dort konnten sie trinken, während ich ebenfalls ein paar Schlucke von dem kühlen Nass nahm und mich dann einer kurzen Hygiene widmete.

Nun gab es vorerst nicht viel für mich zu tun, bis der Apache wiederkam. Ich setzte mich ins weiche Gras, schnappte mir das andere Gewehr, falls zufällig ein schmackhaftes Tier sich hierher verirren sollte, und harrte auf Winnetous Ankunft. Nur zu gerne hätte ich unseren Speiseplan um einen saftigen Fisch oder ein paar Flusskrebse erweitert. Der Wasserstand war derzeit jedoch viel zu niedrig, um diesen hohen Erwartungen gerecht werden zu können und das Bachbett lag da wie ausgestorben.  
Wie sollte ich dem Freund nun begegnen? Schon wieder hatte die ungelöste Spannung zwischen uns zu einer vermeidbaren, unbehaglichen Situation geführt, obwohl wir uns noch vor wenigen Stunden so nah gewesen waren. Dieser Zustand musste bald ein Ende nehmen!

Nach einigen Minuten trat Winnetou hinzu und ich erhob mich. Ein leicht verlegener Blick in sein Gesicht bestätigte meine Vermutung, dass er sich fürs Erste zurückgezogen hatte und für sich sein wollte. Seine Augen blickten aber nach wie vor mild und freundlich, als er mir Bericht erstattete: „Winnetou hat keinen Hinweis auf Eindringlinge, aber auch kein Wild gefunden. Wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen, Scharlih.“

„Ja, vielleicht wird uns unterwegs etwas Essbares begegnen“, entgegnete ich ihm mit einem sanften Druck seiner Schulter. Mit diesen Worten bestiegen wir die Pferde, die nun auch ausreichend geruht und getrunken hatten, und machten uns abermals auf den Weg gen Westen. 

Die Flinten der Lakota erwiesen sich glücklicherweise als zuverlässiger, als ihr abgenutzter Zustand erahnen ließ. Der Apache schoss eine halbe Stunde nach unserem Aufbruch ein fettes Fasanweibchen, das unsere überaus hungrigen Mägen füllte. Selten zuvor hatten wir eine Mahlzeit so rasch zerlegt und angebraten. Nach dem Essen wickelten wir die inneren Teile, die noch nicht ganz gar waren, in einige große Blätter ein und verstauten sie für später in den Falten der Pferdedecken.

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen recht ereignislos. Wir ritten in nicht allzu schnellem, aber stetigem Tempo über die weite Ebene und später durch einige Täler und an tiefen Bergseen vorbei, die uns zu den Zelten unserer Feinde zurückführen sollten. Da uns die Lakota auf dem Weg zur Höhle, in der wir sterben sollten, nicht die Augen verbunden hatten, erkannten wir die Gegend sofort wieder. Aber auch ohne diesen Umstand hätten wir die Richtung nicht verfehlt, da die Spuren vor unseren geübten Augen nicht lange verborgen bleiben konnten.

Winnetou hatte sich stillschweigend an die Spitze unserer Expedition gesetzt, somit blieb mir genug Zeit, um in Ruhe nachzudenken. Er kannte mich und wusste, dass ich diese stille Stunde jetzt benötigte, um eine Entscheidung zu fällen. Obwohl wir uns üblicherweise so nah waren, brauchte doch jeder Mensch von Zeit zu Zeit eine Möglichkeit, um sich zurückzuziehen. Das war auch bei Winnetou und Old Shatterhand nicht anders.  
Ich war in den letzten Tagen Stück für Stück zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass ich Winnetou liebte und mich auch sein Körper, mehr als mir eigentlich lieb war, sehr anzog. War es ein Zufall, dass diese Ereignisse erst nach dem Besuch der Tropfsteinhöhle, die doch die Herzen öffnen sollte, eintraten? Und wichtiger noch: durfte ich der Versuchung nachgeben? Es war verboten nach dem Gesetz der Vereinigten Staaten und auch nach deutscher Rechtsprechung, verboten nach den heiligen Worten der Bibel. Wie sollte ich damit leben, wenn ich diese ehernen Regeln übertrat, bloß um Winnetous und meiner unzüchtigen Wünsche wegen? Ich würde dieses Verhältnis meinen Eltern für immer verschweigen müssen, die sich doch einen Enkel von mir ersehnten, da ich ihr einziger noch lebender Sohn war. 

Ich hatte ihnen schon viel von meinen Reisen, auch von meinem Blutsbruder Winnetou erzählt. Sie hatten meinen farbenfrohen Erzählungen mit beträchtlichem Staunen, aber auch mit mühsam zurückgehaltener Skepsis gelauscht, tolerierten meine Abenteuer aber noch aufgrund meiner relativen Jugend und da ich sie, soweit meine schriftstellerische Tätigkeit es zuließ, trotzdem finanziell unterstützte. Diese Toleranz würde mit den Jahren aber wohl abnehmen. Sie erwarteten selbstverständlich, dass ich mich zu gegebener Zeit niederließ und heiratete.

Vor der Welt würde ich ein intimes körperliches Verhältnis mit dem Apachen verbergen müssen, würde notfalls lügen müssen, wenn mich jemand nach meinen Zukunftsplänen fragte. Würde ich das können? „Ja!“, entschied eine innere Stimme in mir sofort. Ich würde lügen und meine Eltern noch vertrösten können. Winnetous Glück war einiges wert, mehr noch als mein Ansehen und das, was man gemeinhin als Anstand bezeichnete. Die Prärien waren weit genug, dass wir unser heimliches Tun verstecken konnten.

Wie verhielt es sich aber mit dem Ansehen vor Gott?

Es ging dabei nicht nur um die Frage, ob die Bibel es verboten hatte und der Herr uns verzeihen würde. Vielmehr ging es auch um uns, denn ich wollte Winnetou im Jenseits wiedersehen. Nach langen Jahren der Überlegung war ich zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass der christliche Himmel und die Ewigen Jagdgründe der Indianer dasselbe sein mussten. Wie sollte ich es mir verzeihen, wenn wir uns dort niemals wiedersehen würden, da wir uns schon zu Lebzeiten genommen hatten, was uns nicht zustand? Im Jenseits aber würde unsere Liebe ewig sein. War das nicht wichtiger, als jetzt dem Drängen unserer Körper nachzugeben?

Und doch war mein Blutsbruder der Ansicht, dass dieses Vergehen nicht unverzeihlich in den Augen des Höchsten war. Der Manitou, an den die Apachen glaubten, war in manchen Fällen weitaus milder und versöhnlicher als die Worte des Alten Testaments. Winnetous Glaube an den Großen Geist war klar und rein, sein Glaube mochte auch mich leiten. Welche Ansicht aber war die richtige? Hatte Jesus nicht selbst dem Mörder, der an seiner Seite gekreuzigt wurde, versprochen: „Ich versichere dir: Noch heute wirst du mit mir im Paradies sein (Lukas 23, V. 43)“?

Trotzdem war es mir schier unmöglich, die strenge Erziehung und Sitten meiner Vorväter abzulegen. Schließlich hatte ich selbst vor kurzer Zeit noch genauso empfunden wie sie. Es war zum Verzweifeln, aber ich fühlte mich immer noch zu keiner Entscheidung fähig. Vielleicht würde mir der Apache letztendlich die Entscheidung abnehmen…

Melancholisch und mit leisem Sehnen blickte ich vor mich auf seine anmutige Gestalt. Sein gerader Rücken bewegte sich rhythmisch, beinahe hypnotisierend, mit den Schritten des Pferdes. Kein Schmerz, keine Müdigkeit schien ihn zu beeinträchtigen. Nach längerer Zeit, als wir vielleicht die Hälfte unseres Weges geschafft hatten, drehte er sich halb zu mir um und lächelte mich aus seinen großen dunklen Augen liebevoll an. Unsere Blicke verschränkten sich ineinander, und dieses Unbekannte, diese erwartungsvolle Spannung ließ mein Herz auf der Stelle schneller schlagen. Die Worte blieben mir wieder einmal im Halse stecken, aber ich trieb meinen Hengst etwas an, bis er mit Winnetous Pferd auf gleicher Höhe war. Der Apache reichte mir schon seine Hand, bevor ich überhaupt den Arm ausgestreckt hatte, und ich ergriff sie dankbar und voller Zärtlichkeit. Gesten sagten manchmal mehr als Worte.

Wir machten später noch einmal Halt, um uns und die Pferde trinken zu lassen, und verspeisten eine weitere Portion Fleisch. Dann brachen wir wieder auf. Am frühen Abend näherten wir uns den Waldhängen, die das Lager der Lakota bargen. Diese Uhrzeit war uns lieb, denn sie ließ uns noch genug Zeit, um auf Kundschaft zu gehen, war jedoch schon spät genug, dass wir nicht den ganzen Tag untätig warten mussten, bis wir unser Eigentum holen konnten. 

Wir versteckten an geeigneter Stelle die Pferde im Wald, auch die Flinten, die uns nun nicht mehr nutzen konnten. Die Tiere waren angesichts der heimatlichen Gefilde merklich unruhig geworden. Wir hatten sie anbinden müssen, damit sie nicht vorzeitig zu ihrer Herde zurückliefen, und hofften auf unser Glück, dass in unserer Abwesenheit kein Roter vorbeikam, der sie entdeckte. Es waren in der Umgebung einige Spuren zu finden, das Lager aber noch zu weit entfernt, als dass wir seine typischen Geräusche vernommen hätten. 

Dann schlichen wir unter den dichten Nadelbäumen in weitem Bogen um den Platz, an dem wir die Zelte vermuteten, herum und zu jenem Ort, an dem ich vor wenigen Tagen unsere Gewehre im Untergrund verborgen hatte. Sie waren nicht mehr zu finden; die Lakota waren nun im Besitz meines Bärentöters, des Henrystutzens und der wertvollen Silberbüchse. Aber das war nicht weiter tragisch, unsere Waffen lagen eigentlich besser behütet in den Zelten unserer Feinde als im Wald der Witterung ausgesetzt, wo sie durch Nässe Schaden nehmen konnten. 

Nun gingen wir im Bogen wieder zurück zu unserem Ankunftsort und sahen dort kurz nach dem Rechten, aber es war alles in bester Ordnung. Die Pferde standen relativ ruhig und zupften einige Blätter der Walderdbeeren, was sie sichtlich von ihrer Umgebung ablenkte.   
Dann schlichen wir in geduckter Haltung aus den Baumreihen heraus in Richtung der Pferdeherde, wobei wir unsere Spuren sorgfältig verwischten. Als wir einige Büsche erreichten, konnten wir uns wieder aufrichten und schneller voranschreiten. Ich rieb mein Gesicht von Neuem mit einigen Kräutern ein, um mich vor den wachsamen Nüstern der schlauen Tiere zu tarnen. Wir gelangten von hinten an die Koppel, die ein älterer Roter beaufsichtigte. Anders als die Präriestämme mussten die Lakota in den Black Hills ihre Herden einzäunen, da die weiten Ebenen und deren große Mustangherden schon zu weit entfernt lagen, als dass ein unkomplizierter Nachschub an Pferden verfügbar gewesen wäre. 

Wir entdeckten auch sofort Iltschi und Hatatitla, die etwas abgesondert von den übrigen Tieren standen. Sie schienen recht gesund und munter und ihr schwarzes Fell glänzte in der warmen Abendsonne. Allerdings witterten sie uns wohl noch nicht, aber dafür stand der Wind derzeit auch ungünstig. Ich freute mich bereits sehr auf den Moment, in dem ich meine Arme wieder um Hatatitlas breiten Hals schließen und mich auf seinen Rücken schwingen konnte.  
Ich schaute zu dem Apachen und entdeckte die gleiche Sehnsucht in seinen Auge, da konnte ich nicht anders und zog den geliebten Freund sanft an mich. Bald waren wir wieder mit unseren guten Tieren vereint, so wie es sein sollte! 

Winnetou nickte mir lächelnd zu, daraufhin lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und zogen uns von der Koppel zurück. Abermals suchten wir unser Versteck im Wald auf und warteten dort auf die Dunkelheit, in deren Schutz wir unser weiteres Vorhaben ausführen wollten. Da bereits abzusehen war, dass wir auch diese Nacht nicht viel würden schlafen können, legten wir uns abwechselnd für ein Stündchen aufs Ohr, während der andere Wache hielt.

Kaum berührte die Sonne den Horizont, da drangen die dumpfen Töne der Trommeln und schließlich auch heisere, von einzelnen Kriegsschreien durchbrochene Gesänge an unser Ohr. Ich blickte meinen Blutsbruder fragend an, dieser erteilte mir sofort bereitwillig Auskunft: „Sie feiern noch das Okipa und martern sich dabei. Dieser Umstand kommt günstig, da die Lakota abgelenkt sind. Auch der Häuptling Weißer Adler wird bei der Zeremonie anwesend sein.“

Ich erwiderte: „Also wird sein Zelt womöglich verlassen sein, sodass wir die Waffen unbemerkt herausholen können.“

Der Apache nickte. „Das hofft Winnetou auch. Mein Bruder Scharlih wird heute ein Fest erleben, was bei den Mescaleros so nicht vorkommt. Auch die Apachen kennen Riten, um die Ahnen und die Geister der Natur zu ehren. Aber nur bei der Marterung unserer Todfeinde fließt soviel Blut, wie heute zu sehen sein wird. Winnetou achtet die Krieger der Lakota für ihre Tapferkeit.“ 

Meine Meinung diesbezüglich war etwas zwiegespalten, jedoch sagte ich nichts dazu. Winnetou bewunderte Mut und Tapferkeit eben in jedweder Form, obwohl auch ihm überflüssiges Blutvergießen in den meisten Fällen missfiel.  
Als die Dämmerung hereingebrochen war und die ersten Sterne am Firmament erschienen, brachen wir auf und ließen unseren Lagerplatz zurück. Bis zu den Zelten der Lakota mussten wir nur einige hundert Meter überbrücken, was wir äußerst vorsichtig taten. Ich war sehr froh, Winnetou beim Anschleichen diesmal bei mir zu haben, denn so konnte einer von uns nach vorne Ausschau halten, während der andere den Weg nach hinten absicherte.

Wir brauchten einige Zeit, bis wir hinter den ersten Tipis im Gebüsch hockten und versuchten, einen Überblick über das Lager zu gewinnen. Das Zelt, in dem zuerst Winnetou und dann auch ich gefangen gehalten worden war, befand sich linker Hand von uns in einer der zentralen Zeltreihen. Leider war der Platz zwischen den einzelnen Tipis so schmal, dass man kaum einen Fuß dazwischen setzen konnte. Genau rechts neben dem erwähnten Zelt musste das des Häuptlings liegen, denn es war etwas größer gebaut als die anderen. Aus aneinander genähten Büffelhäuten gefertigt, mochte es im Durchmesser etwa 20 Fuß breit sein.  
Wir schoben uns weiter nach links, bis wir an dem äußersten Tipi vorbeischauen und die Zeremonie der Indianer beobachten konnten. Es brannten etliche Feuer, um das die Krieger im Rhythmus der Trommeln und Rasseln tanzten und dabei die Gesänge und typischen Kehllaute ausstießen. Es war dies ein scheinbar animalisches Gebaren, aber jede kleine Bewegung, jede Drehung des Fußes hatte eine spezielle Bedeutung, um die selbst viele der Tänzer nicht wussten. Das Wissen darum wurde oft nur an die hochrangigen Persönlichkeiten wie die Häuptlinge und Medizinmänner weitergereicht. Einige der Tänzer hatten sich eine ganze Büffelhaut mitsamt Hörnern, Hufen und Schwanz, übergeworfen. Ihr Körper war zusätzlich mit roter, schwarzer oder weißer Farbe bedeckt.  
Die Alten, Frauen und viele größere Kinder standen um die mystische Szenerie und unterstützten die Krieger bei ihrem Gesang. Der Häuptling Weißer Adler stand zentral in ihrer Mitte, er schien die Tänze zu überwachen und die Krieger mit unauffälligen Winken anzuleiten.

Weiter hinten aber stand eine runde, aus Lehm und Holzpfählen errichtete Hütte, in der sich das Hauptgeschehen der Zeremonie abspielte. Aus diesem weiträumigen Bau waren ebenfalls Gesänge und dumpfe Klagelaute zu hören, die von den tapfersten Kriegern ausgehen mussten, die dort durch lang andauernde Torturen ihren Mut bewiesen. Man hörte jedoch keine Schmerzensschreie, diese wären ein Zeichen der Feigheit gewesen. Ich konnte unseren anderen Bekannten, den Schnellen Fuchs, nirgends entdecken, er war wahrscheinlich auch in der Hütte zu finden.

Der Häuptling verließ jetzt seinen Platz und trat durch die Menschenmenge zu der Hütte, um sie zu betreten. Von unserem Versteck aus konnten wir einen raschen Blick in das Innere werfen, als der Weiße Adler die Tür zu derselben öffnete. In der Mitte der Hütte befand sich ein etwa 5 Fuß hohes Gestell aus starken Weidenruten. An den Wänden waren Büffelschädel und, ich fürchte, auch einige Menschenschädel angebracht. Ansonsten waren mehr als dreißig junge Krieger in das Innere der Hütte gedrängt. Sie waren bis auf den Lendenschurz vollkommen nackt und ihre Körper gänzlich mit roter, gelber oder weißer Farbe bemalt. Den Medizinbeutel hielten sie in der rechten Hand, den Schild aus Büffelhaut hatten sie über demselben Arm hängen sowie den Bogen in der anderen Hand, den Köcher mit Pfeilen auf dem Rücken. 

Winnetou erzählte mir später, dass diese Krieger durch tagelanges Fasten und Beten auf die Martern vorbereitet wurden und ihre Physis bereits dementsprechend geschwächt war. Begannen die Martern, wurden den Probanden auf jeder Körperseite durch die Haut der Schultern oder der Brust sowie der Arme und der Schenkel mit einem schartigen Messer Schnitte zugefügt. Durch diese wurden Holzstäbchen mit Stricken geführt und die Krieger dann an den Stricken in die Höhe gezogen, wobei zur zusätzlichen Beschwerung noch Schild, Bogen, Köcher und zuweilen noch Büffelschädel dienten. Nach den Erläuterungen des Apachen ertrugen die Krieger diese Martern meist, ohne auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen, ja sogar oft mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Der Häuptling beobachtete das Geschehen, um dann diejenigen Krieger auszuwählen, die die Schmerzen am längsten ertragen konnten und sich somit am besten als künftige Anführer der Kriegstrupps eigneten.

Diese Martern bekamen wir auch kurz zu erblicken, denn an dem Weidengestell meinte ich schon einige Gestalten hängen zu sehen. Da aber der Häuptling gerade die Hütte betreten hatte, war alle Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Rücken gerichtet und ich wähnte den Augenblick günstig, um jetzt zu handeln. Ich nickte Winnetou zu, der mich bereits erwartungsvoll ansah. Kurz noch sah ich in seine warmen schwarzen Augen, in sein von den Flammen düster beschienenes Gesicht, und es war mir, als wollte ich diesen Anblick festhalten bis in alle Ewigkeit, damit ich mein ganzes restliches Leben davon zehren konnte.

Dann schritten wir zur Tat. Winnetou erhob sich halb und schlich gewandt durch die Zeltreihen hindurch bis zu dem Tipi des Häuptlings. Ich folgte rasch und drehte immer wieder den Kopf zurück, um nach Kleinkindern Ausschau zu halten, die vielleicht nicht schlafen konnten oder nach den Squaws, die den Kriegern Nahrung zur Stärkung brachten. Es galt, unser Vorhaben möglichst schnell zu vollziehen, bevor wir entdeckt wurden, denn es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein Roter zwischen den Zelten erschien und uns Eindringlinge entdeckte.  
Mein Blutsbruder befand sich nun schon hinter dem besagten Zelt. Da die Plane nicht ganz bis zum Boden reichte, sondern die untersten 10 Zentimeter frei ließ, legte er kurz seinen Kopf auf die Grasnarbe, um in das Zeltinnere zu lugen. Die Luft schien rein zu sein, denn sofort zog er zwei der Holzpflöcke aus der Erde, die zum Spannen der Plane dienten, und verschwand im Inneren des Zeltes. Ich wagte auch einen kurzen Blick hinein, blieb aber draußen, um dem Apachen notfalls Rückendeckung zu bieten. Kein Menschenkind hielt sich außer Winnetou derzeit im Zelt auf. Der Sohn des Weißen Adlers und seine Frauen, denn ein hochrangiger Anführer besaß meist mehrere, waren wohl unter den Feiernden zu finden. Dafür lagen an einer Seite, noch schön aufeinander gestapelt, unsere Decken, Waffen und die übrigen Ausrüstungsgegenstände.   
Winnetou hob unser Eigentum in seine Arme, wobei hier wieder einmal seine große Kraft deutlich wurde, die in seinem doch schlanken Körper wohnte, denn allein mein Bärentöter wog bereits rund zwanzig Pfund. Er schob zuerst die Waffen und dann auch alles Weitere unter der Öffnung hindurch und kroch wieder hinaus, wobei wir die Pflöcke schnell wieder in die Erde an ihren ursprünglichen Platz steckten. Wir teilten rasch die Waffen auf, erhoben uns und waren schon wieder hinter den Zeltreihen und den sich anschließenden Büschen verschwunden, bevor überhaupt fünf Minuten vergangen waren.

Der ganze Vorgang war unerwartet glatt verlaufen und ich strahlte den Apachen an, dessen Gesicht ebenfalls ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte. Er schob Tomahawk und Messer wieder in ihre Scheiden an seinem Gürtel und ich tat das Gleiche mit meinem Messer und der Munition. Dabei achteten wir trotzdem genau auf den Weg, damit wir nicht durch ein Knacken im Unterholz ein verräterisches Geräusch verursachten, das aber vermutlich keiner gehört hätte. Nun gingen wir nicht wieder zu unserem ursprünglichen Versteck im Wald zurück, sondern wandten uns zur Pferdekoppel, um Iltschi und Hatatitla herauszuholen. Die gestohlenen Pferde der Lakota wollten wir an ihrem derzeitigen Platz belassen, da wir sie nicht mehr benötigten. 

Unterwegs verständigte ich mich mit Winnetou flüsternd über den Plan, mit welchem wir den Wächter überwältigen wollten. „Mein Bruder lenkt ihn ab und ich werde ihn niederschlagen. Bist du damit einverstanden?“

Der Apache nickte sofort. „Winnetou wird den Ruf eines Wolfes hören lassen, damit der Lakota denkt, die Fohlen würden angegriffen.“

Das war ein guter Plan, denn Wölfe waren in dieser gebirgigen Gegend, die Wildtieren reichlich Rückzugsmöglichkeiten bot, tatsächlich nicht unüblich. Die Idee meines Blutsbruders war aber auch recht riskant für den Fall, dass der Alte schneller schoss, als ich ihn niederschlagen konnte. Jedoch ließ ich Winnetou seinen Willen.  
Nach einigen Minuten näherten wir uns der Herde. Der Wächter stand noch am selben Platz wie vorher, schaute zumeist in Richtung des Dorfes, an dessen Feierlichkeiten er nicht teilhaben durfte. Winnetou schob sich im Halbkreis ein Stück um die Koppel herum in Richtung des Waldrandes, aus dem angreifende Raubtiere zu erwarten waren. Währenddessen schlich ich mich näher an den Roten heran und barg mich hinter ein Gebüsch, das der Wächter passieren musste, wenn er Winnetous Ruf auf den Grund gehen wollte.

Und so kam es. Mein Freund ließ kurz darauf das unterdrückte Heulen eines Wolfsrüden hören, dessen Lautstärke nicht bis zu den Zelten der Lakota drang, dem Wächter aber unbedingt auffallen musste. Dieser hob auch schon sein Gewehr, beeilte sich, es schussbereit zu machen und tat einen Schritt auf den Apachen zu. Das langte schon aus, dass er in meine Reichweite kam; ich hob die Rechte und schmetterte sie ihm mit aller Wucht an den Hinterkopf. Der Lakota fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden. Winnetou aber ließ ein leises Lachen hören, als er aus seinem Versteck trat. „Mein Bruder Scharlih macht seinem Namen wieder einmal alle Ehre.“

„Und meinem Bruder Winnetou gelingen doch alle Tierrufe, sei es eine quakende Kröte, ein stolzer Adler oder sogar ein Wolf.“

Wir banden und knebelten den Lakota geschwind mit einem Teil seiner eigenen Kleidung und schleiften ihn hinter uns ins Gebüsch. Dann öffneten wir das Gatter. Ein kurzer Pfiff genügte schon und unsere Hengste kamen wie auf Befehl angetrabt und rieben ihre feinen Hälse freudig schnaubend an unseren Körpern. Ich streichelte meinen Hatatitla selig, stutzte kurz, als ich die zarten Striemen an seinem Schulterblatt berührte. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Sioux unsere Rappen mit Lassos und unter Anwendung purer Kraft in die Koppel gezerrt, da sie ihrer sonst nicht habhaft werden konnten. Das erklärte auch, dass mein Hatatitla noch den Sattel und Winnetous Iltschi die Saltillo-Decke trug.

Wir schlossen das Gatter wieder, griffen nach unseren Gewehren und saßen auf. Spätestens bei der nächsten Wachablösung mussten der niedergeschlagene Wächter und das Fehlen unserer Pferde auffallen. Wir sollten deshalb jetzt vor allem auf Schnelligkeit setzen, um den Lakota erfolgreich zu entkommen. Vielleicht würde der Häuptling Weißer Adler vor dem Schlafengehen noch bemerken, dass unsere berühmten Waffen nicht mehr in seinem Tipi lagen, und jemanden hinter uns her schicken. Wir konnten nur hoffen, dass die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit so sehr von der Zeremonie in Anspruch genommen wurde und die Krieger schon so geschwächt waren, dass es niemandem gelang, uns zu verfolgen.  
Wir ritten in leichtem Trab den Hügel hinab und legten unseren guten Tieren die Hände auf die Nüstern zum Zeichen, dass sie Schnauben und alle weiteren überflüssigen Geräusche unterlassen sollten. Unten am Waldrand angekommen, wendeten wir und setzten unseren Weg in einem großzügigen Halbkreis um die Zelte der Sioux nach Westen fort.

Als der Abstand zum Lager ausreichend war, beschleunigten wir den Gang der Pferde, um möglichst schnell eine große Entfernung zwischen uns und eventuelle Verfolger zu bringen. Iltschi und Hatatitla waren im Gegensatz zu uns munter und ausgeruht. Es war eine Freude, wieder ihre weit ausholenden Schritte und die energischen Bewegungen ihrer Flanken spüren zu können.

Der Mond hielt sich leicht bedeckt, aber ein paar Sterne waren zu sehen, sodass wir in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit doch etwas erkennen konnten. Winnetou ritt wieder vorneweg, da seine Augen für gewöhnlich besser sahen als meine. Seine Konstitution war wirklich bewundernswert, denn trotz seiner Verletzung und den Anstrengungen des vergangenen Tages waren ihm keine Zeichen der Erschöpfung anzumerken. 

Wir durchquerten einige Täler und umrundeten die sanften Bergketten, deren dunkler Tann und schroffe Felsen jetzt einen gar unheimlichen Eindruck machten. Sicherlich trieben dort auch einige Grizzlybären ihr Unwesen, denen wir augenblicklich aber lieber aus dem Weg gehen wollten. Wir ließen unsere Rappen auch längere Zeit durch die flachen Bachläufe waten in der Hoffnung, etwaige Verfolger damit abzuschütteln.  
Wir ritten bis zum Einsetzen der Morgendämmerung und machten nur kurz Halt, um die Pferde trinken zu lassen und auch unseren Durst zu stillen. Auf diese Weise hatten wir seit unserem Aufbruch bis zu dieser frühen Stunde mehr als 40 Kilometer zurückgelegt und damit schon etwa die halbe Breite der Black Hills durchquert.

Als das Licht wieder heller wurde, machte ich mir doch langsam Sorgen um den Apachen. Er hielt sich kerzengerade, und doch musste ihn die Hüfte schmerzen, die sich bei der beständigen Bewegung in keinster Weise erholen konnte. Die bereits zurückgelegte Entfernung war eigentlich groß genug, dass wir uns eine Rast gönnen konnten. Auch den Pferden war eine längere Pause zuzugestehen, da sie sich die ganze Nacht ohne Unterlass verausgabt hatten.   
Aus diesem Grund trieb ich meinen treuen Hatatitla etwas an, damit er zu Iltschi aufschloss, und streckte dann den Arm nach Winnetous Schulter aus, um diese sanft zu drücken. „Winnetou, ich möchte gerne rasten und ich möchte außerdem, dass du dich eine Weile hinlegst. Deine Hüfte macht mir Sorge und auch die Pferde sollten ruhen.“

Ich musste schmunzeln bei dem leisen Ausdruck des Widerwillens, der für einen kurzen Moment über das schöne Gesicht des Apachen huschte. Dann glättete sich jedoch seine Miene und er drehte sich zu mir. „Winnetou wird nur ruhen, wenn sein Bruder Scharlih auch ruht.“

Damit konnte ich allerdings leben. „Einverstanden. Wo sollen wir lagern?“

„Wir treiben unsere Pferde hinter jene Felsen, dort sind wir geschützt.“

Wie gesagt, so getan. Der Wald war hier besonders dicht und ließ die dunkle Felsformation, die etliche Meter hinter den ersten Bäumen lag, fast vollständig verdeckt. Ich lenkte Hatatitla bis zum Waldrand und stieg dort ab, führte mein Tier dann gleich dem Apachen hinter das zerklüftete Gestein, das uns vor neugierigen Blicken schützen sollte. Ich nahm meinem schwitzenden Rappen auch sogleich den Sattel ab und liebkoste ihn zärtlich.  
Dann drehte ich mich zu Winnetou um. Der Apache hatte sich tatsächlich bereits auf seiner Decke lang ausgestreckt; er musste doch müder sein, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Ich legte meine Decke in einigem Abstand auf den Untergrund, damit ich bei meiner Wache noch den Weg, den wir gekommen waren, überblicken konnte. „Winnetou, schlaf ruhig, ich wecke dich dann.“

Daraufhin drehte der geliebte Freund den Kopf zu mir. In seinen Augen gewahrte ich die stille Sehnsucht, die er in seiner Erschöpfung wohl nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Fast war ich versucht, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und näher an ihn zu rücken, verbot es mir aber, obwohl es mir beinahe das Herz zerriss. Es tat mir auch weh, ihn so zu sehen, aber es durfte nun einmal nicht sein, wenigstens zurzeit noch nicht. Unsere tiefe Liebe zueinander musste genügen!

Als hätte der Apache meine Gedanken gelesen, schloss er ergeben die Augen, wickelte sich enger in seine Decke und atmete kurz darauf tief und gleichmäßig, das untrügliche Zeichen dafür, dass ein gnädiger Schlaf über ihn gekommen war.


	15. Kein Weg zu weit

Ich ließ Winnetou eine reichliche Stunde schlafen, bis die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den Rand des Horizonts schickte, dann weckte ich ihn und legte mich ebenfalls schlafen. Ich fiel sofort in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlummer, der mich Bilder und Erinnerungsfetzen der letzten Tage sehen ließ, die mir seltsam verdreht erschienen. Winnetous Gesicht tauchte jedoch in diesen Traumbildern als einziges beständiges Element immer wieder auf.

Schließlich weckte mich Winnetous Hand, die ungeduldig an meiner Schulter zerrte. „Scharlih, wir müssen auf der Stelle aufbrechen. Wir werden verfolgt.“

Sofort war ich auf den Beinen, warf Hatatitla den Sattel wieder über und saß auf. Winnetou hatte Iltschi bereits bestiegen und reichte mir meine Gewehre. Dann verließen wir unser Versteck und schon jagten wir im Galopp durch das enge, von steilen, felsigen Hängen eingefasste Tal. Ich wagte einen Blick zurück und zählte die dunklen Punkte von rund 10 Pferden, die in großer Entfernung hinter uns herpreschten. Wieviele Reiter auf denselben saßen, war mit bloßem Auge noch nicht auszumachen und mir fehlte jetzt die Zeit, um das Fernrohr zu zücken, das ich sicher in einer meiner Satteltaschen verstaut wusste.

Der Untergrund war hier recht steinig und mit vielen Flechten und nur wenig Moos bedeckt, da wir uns hier in einer Höhenlage von über 1000 Metern befanden. Unsere Rappen waren trotz ihrem schon leicht fortgeschrittenen Alter noch äußerst trittsicher, wofür ich gerade jetzt sehr dankbar war. Der Pfad war schmal in dem engen Tal und immer wieder versperrten uns Kiefern, Helmlocktannen und auch herunter gefallene Baumteile den Weg, sodass wir auf unserer eiligen Flucht gut aufpassen mussten. Dadurch konnten wir auch kaum auf das weitere Geschehen hinter uns achten.

Wir bemühten uns, die Pferde noch mehr anzutreiben, da wir uns nicht gerne in den Rücken schießen lassen wollten. Sobald wir weit genug von unseren Verfolgern entfernt waren, konnten wir uns einen neuen Plan zu ihrer Überwältigung überlegen. Die Lakota mussten entgegen unseren Erwartungen das Fehlen unserer Pferde und Waffen sehr frühzeitig bemerkt haben.

Nach einigen Minuten warf der Apache, der vor mir den verschlungenen Pfad entlang jagte, einen flüchtigen Blick zurück. „Uff, es ist nur noch einer zu sehen, aber er hat zwei Pferde. Er holt auf, es ist ein Lakota.“

Diese Tatsache war allerdings keine große Überraschung. Dass er aufholte, wurmte mich aber gewaltig. Was es bedeuten mochte, wenn ein unbekannter Reiter die besten und schnellsten Pferde der Prärien Nordamerikas, nämlich die unseren, einholte, konnte sich der werte Leser getrost selber ausmalen. Ein Indianer mit zwei Pferden war natürlich auch in der Lage, das Reittier selbst in vollem Galopp zu wechseln und damit beträchtlich im Vorteil.

Mit ermunternden Rufen und liebevollen Klapsen brachten wir Iltschi und Hatatitla dazu, ihre Geschwindigkeit noch etwas zu erhöhen, bis sie wirklich am ganzen Leib schwitzten. Der Apache sah noch einmal zurück und seine Meldung erfreute mich diesmal, denn der Abstand zu dem einzelnen Reiter schien sich wieder zu vergrößern.   
Über die nächsten Kilometer fiel das Terrain wieder etwas ab. Das Tal und damit auch der Weg verbreiterten sich, die Bäume wichen zurück und versperrten uns nicht mehr die Sicht nach vorne. Schließlich vernahmen wir ein gleichmäßiges Rauschen, das erst noch schwach und kaum hörbar, aber dann immer lauter wurde. Endlich fiel bei mir der Groschen und ich rief Winnetou jauchzend zu: „Der Powder River!“ 

Dieser glückliche Zufall erwies sich in unserer Situation als sehr hilfreich. Mein Blutsbruder drehte sich nicht zu mir um, nickte aber heftig mit dem Kopf, wobei ich Zeuge davon wurde, wie seine schwarze Mähne noch mehr in Bewegung versetzt wurde als ohnehin schon von dem wilden Ritt. 

Da der Weg jetzt sowieso breiter wurde, holte ich zu Winnetou auf. Seite an Seite jagten wir durch die letzten Baumreihen, bis wir am Ufer des breiten, aber flachen Flusslaufes angekommen waren. Der steinige Untergrund ging an dieser Stelle in ein mit Kies bedecktes Flussbett über. Wir hielten nicht an, sondern trieben unsere Rappen, die keinerlei Zeichen der Unsicherheit erkennen ließen, geradewegs in den Fluss. Unser Schuhwerk wurde dabei wieder einmal tüchtig durchnässt, aber das war jetzt meine geringste Sorge.  
Stromschnellen gab es derzeit keine, sodass es nur kurzer Zeit bedurfte, bis wir das andere Ufer erreicht hatten. Dort sprangen wir von den Pferden, trieben sie hinter die Weiden und bezogen hinter einigen Büschen mit gezücktem Gewehr Stellung. Den Henrystutzen hatte ich schnell schussbereit, mit ihm hätte ich selbst 20 Krieger erfolgreich abwehren können.

Mein Blutsbruder, der dicht neben mir hockte, hatte bereits seine Silberbüchse in Anschlag genommen. Ich fragte meinen Freund: „Winnetou, wollen wir ihn gefangen nehmen?“

Der Angesprochene wirkte widerwillig. „Nur, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist. Winnetou will sich nicht mit einem Lakota beschweren. Es wurde vor einigen Jahren unweit dieser Stelle ein Fort gebaut, es sind also Soldaten in der Nähe.“ 

Wenn das stimmte, hatten wir im Prinzip vorerst keine Bedrohungen mehr zu befürchten. Selbst falls demnächst noch die übrigen Lakota hier erschienen, würden sie wahrscheinlich davor zurückscheuen, sich den Blauröcken offen zu zeigen. Vielleicht würden sie sogar davon absehen, den Fluss zu überqueren.

Nun vernahmen wir das eindeutige Geräusch eines nahenden Reiters. Als er mit seinen zwei Pferden hinter der letzten Biegung des Weges auftauchte und am gegenseitigen Ufer Halt machte, war meine Überraschung keine geringe. Jedoch, wenn man sich die Sachlage genauer überlegte, war sein Erscheinen hier gar nicht mal so verwunderlich.  
Es war der Krieger Schneller Fuchs, den wir bei unserem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt im Lager der Lakota bereits kennengelernt, aber noch bei der Zeremonie des Okipa vermutet hatten.   
Aber wie sah dieser tapfere Kämpfer jetzt aus! Er war nackt bis auf den Lendenschurz, der kaum seine Blöße bedeckte. Sein athletischer Körper war noch mit gelber Farbe bedeckt, die aber durch den langen Ritt hierher und die Sonneneinstrahlung langsam abfiel. Er trug ein Gewehr in der Hand und den Bogen mitsamt Köcher auf dem Rücken.   
Am auffälligsten aber waren die vielen Wunden, die seinen Körper zierten. Die Haut seiner Brust, der Unterarme und Schenkel war an vielen Stellen durchbohrt worden und das inzwischen eingetrocknete Blut in großen Rinnsalen an seinem Körper hinabgelaufen. Schlussendlich fiel mir auch noch das kleine Detail ins Auge, welches ich fast übersehen hätte – in der Rechten hielt der Schnelle Fuchs sein Gewehr, aber an seiner linken Hand fehlte das letzte Glied des kleinen Fingers. Der Stumpf blutete nicht, sah aber dunkelrot und geschwollen aus, war jedenfalls nicht verbunden worden. Er hatte ihn wohl als Zeichen seiner Tapferkeit geopfert. Wäre ich nicht gegen den Anblick solcher Torturen längst abgehärtet gewesen, hätte mir schwindeln mögen. 

Es erfüllte mich unwillkürlich mit einer tiefen Bewunderung, dass sich dieser schwer verletzte Mann nicht nur noch auf dem Pferd halten konnte, sondern uns stundenlang gefolgt war und uns sogar eingeholt hatte. Seine Konstitution musste beträchtlich und der eines Winnetou ebenbürtig sein. Er würde von den erlittenen Martern viele Narben davontragen, die er Zeit seines Lebens mit Würde und Stolz präsentieren konnte.

Unwillkürlich sah ich zu meinem Blutsbruder. Ich hatte mit ihm bereits mehr als einmal am Marterpfahl gestanden, in Erwartung des scheinbar sicheren Todes. Aber bis jetzt hatten wir uns immer befreien können, bevor wir größeren Martern oder tieferen Messerschnitten ausgesetzt worden waren. Der Sonnentanz oder ähnliche Selbstkasteiungen waren von den nördlichen Präriestämmen noch nicht bis zu den Apachen vorgedrungen. Aus diesem Grund war Winnetous bronzene Haut noch nahezu narbenfrei und makellos.

Die dunklen Augen des Schnellen Fuchses blickten im Gegensatz zu seiner wilden Erscheinung aber ruhig und besonnen. Er hatte seine Flinte erhoben und suchte mit wachsamem Blick unsere Seite des Ufers ab. Winnetou erhob sogleich seine Stimme: „Der Krieger der Lakota mag seine Waffe senken. Ihm soll nichts geschehen, wenn er sich friedlich von dieser Stelle entfernt.“

Der Indianer hob den Kopf und blickte in unsere Richtung. „Winnetou und Old Shatterhand sollen aus ihrem Versteck hervor treten. Der Schnelle Fuchs verhandelt nur mit Männern, die ihm ihr Gesicht zeigen.“

Die Kühnheit seiner Worte beeindruckte mich und ebenso Winnetou, deshalb taten wir dem Krieger den Gefallen und traten hinter den Büschen hervor. Der Apache sprach wieder: „Es gibt nichts zu verhandeln. Das Gewehr meines Bruders Old Shatterhand kann 25 Schüsse tun. Die Lakota können nichts mehr gegen uns ausrichten.“

Da ließ der Indianer langsam die Waffe sinken. „Der Schnelle Fuchs ist nicht blind. Er sieht es, wenn er den Feind ziehen lassen muss. Jenseits des Flusses endet das Gebiet der Lakota, da die Bleichgesichter es sich genommen haben. Der Häuptling der Apachen und sein Blutsbruder sollen unser Jagdrevier nicht mehr betreten, denn sonst wird das Kriegsbeil ausgegraben gegen die Zelte der Apachen.“

Endlich ergriff auch ich das Wort: „Schneller Pfeil, du magst denken, dass es so ist, aber wir sind nicht eure Feinde. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu den Schoschonen und wollten deinem Stamm nie etwas Böses. Wir haben nicht einmal euer Großwild dezimiert – ein Fasan war alles, was wir euch weggenommen haben. Und dafür wolltet ihr uns töten!“

Der Lakota blickte sinnierend, ließ sich von mir aber nicht aus der Fassung bringen. „Von Old Shatterhand ist schon viel Ruhmreiches an unseren Feuern erzählt worden, daher glaube ich ihm. Andere Stämme der Sioux sind jedoch die erklärten Feinde der Apachen, und sie sind unsere Brüder. Deshalb kann es nur Feindschaft geben zwischen unseren Völkern.“ 

Bei diesen Worten waren seine klugen Augen wieder zu Winnetou geschwenkt. Der Apache blickte dem Krieger nachdenklich ins Gesicht, und mir schauderte fast bei diesem so ernsten, so stolzen Bild. Beide Indianer waren sich so ähnlich – ihr unbändiger Stolz, ihre körperliche Kraft und Ausdauer, die überragende Intelligenz gepaart mit Schnelligkeit und Charakterstärke. Auch ihre Angelegenheiten waren die gleichen – die Lakota mussten sich gegen die Blauröcke und die Trapper, die die Büffel schossen und das Wild dezimierten, zur Wehr setzen, die Apachen dafür die Mexikaner, Skalpjäger und den zunehmenden Siedlungsbau bekämpfen.

Und doch waren sie so verschieden! Winnetou und ich mochten nur wenige Jahre älter sein als dieser Lakota. Mein Blutsbruder hatte in seinem Leben schon viel Leid erfahren, aber es wohnte, manchmal tief verborgen, eine große Güte und eine Sehnsucht nach Ausgleich, ja sogar nach Weisheit in seinem Herzen. Woher kamen diese Eigenschaften? Waren sie auf Klekih-petras oder meinen Einfluss zurückzuführen, vielleicht auch auf seine liebreizende Schwester oder die früh verstorbene Mutter? Oder kamen sie aus ihm selbst, was ich eigentlich stärker vermutete? 

Dieser Rote dagegen war noch hart und unflexibel in seinem Denken, noch nicht bereit, die althergebrachten Weisen seines Stammes zu überdenken. Wollte er mit den Seinen überleben, musste er lernen, sich anzupassen, auch faule Kompromisse einzugehen und Verbündete dort zu finden, wo sie sich anboten – zum Beispiel in Form von Winnetou und mir.

Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, hörten wir die Geräusche weiterer herannahender Reiter. Mein Blutsbruder und ich wandten den Kopf, auch der Schnelle Fuchs drehte sich halb zu seinen Stammesbrüdern um, die jetzt einer nach dem anderen aus dem Wald preschten und sich um ihren Anführer versammelten. Es waren nun insgesamt sechs Lakota hier versammelt, die vier ledige Pferde mit sich führten.   
Ich besah mir die Krieger genauer, die bei unserem Anblick sofort ihre Waffen in Anschlag brachten. Sie waren ähnlich gekleidet und bemalt wie der Schnelle Fuchs, zwei davon noch im zartesten Alter. Aber ausschließlich der Jünglinge trugen alle die Wunden des Okipa und schienen, wie auch ihre Reittiere, deutlich erschöpft.  
Der Schnelle Fuchs gestikulierte und wechselte ein paar eilige Worte mit den Kriegern, worauf diese ihre Gewehre zögernd sinken ließen.

Winnetou ergriff erneut das Wort: „Die Krieger der Lakota mögen nun zu ihren Zelten heimkehren. Manitou sieht den Mut und die Tapferkeit, die sie bewiesen haben. Euer Häuptling soll euch nicht zürnen, dass ihr Winnetou und Old Shatterhand nicht ergreifen konntet, sondern mit Stolz auf euch blicken.“

Die Lakota sprachen kein Wort, aber ihre Haltung straffte sich merklich. Auch der Schnelle Fuchs verzog keine Miene, aber ich sah das Blitzen seiner Augen ob des hohen Lobes. Nicht jedem indianischen Krieger war es vergönnt, vom berühmten Häuptling der Apachen soviel Anerkennung zu erfahren.  
Der Anführer der Lakota erhob noch einmal seine kraftvolle Stimme: „So soll es geschehen. Winnetou ist und bleibt mein Feind, aber ich werde noch auf dem Totenbett von ihm und seinem weißen Blutsbruder erzählen.“ 

Er hob den Arm zu stillen Gruße und stieß den Kriegsschrei seines Stammes aus, in den die anderen sogleich mit einfielen. Dann wandten alle ihre Pferde um und preschten in derselben Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie uns verfolgt hatten, wieder in den dunklen Nadelwald hinein.  
Bedächtig schauten wir ihnen nach, jeder von uns mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Ich aber war wieder einmal froh darüber, der Freund und Blutsbruder des Mannes zu sein, der das Herz dieser Krieger besänftigt hatte.

Schließlich erfrischten wir uns am Fluss und ließen unsere Tiere trinken. Das Wasser war kühl und klar und belebte unsere müden Leiber wieder einigermaßen. Nach den Strapazen der vergangenen Tage hatten wir uns eigentlich eine ausgiebige Erholung redlich verdient. Deshalb erkundigte ich mich bei meinem Blutsbruder: „Winnetou, wie weit ist das Fort noch entfernt? Vielleicht können wir da eine Unterkunft und etwas zu Essen bekommen.“

Der Apache blickte nachdenklich. „Winnetou schläft nicht gerne in den Behausungen der Bleichgesichter, aber vielleicht ist es dieses Mal angemessen. Fort Reno liegt nur eine kurze Strecke von hier entfernt. Wir können dort eintreffen, bis die Sonne ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hat.“

„So bist du damit einverstanden?“

Winnetou nickte ruhig. „Ja, Scharlih, wenn du es wünschst. Die Schoschonen können wir an diesem Tag nicht mehr erreichen, sie werden ihre Zelte nicht in der Nähe der Bleichgesichter aufgeschlagen haben.“

Zufrieden lächelte ich meinen Freund an, denn ich hoffte, bei den Soldaten zumindest ein neues Hemd zu erwerben. Wie bereits erwähnt, hatte mein Gewand in der Höhle gelitten, da ich Stücke desselben als spätere Orientierungsmöglichkeit zurückgelassen hatte. Ein paar neue Stiefel waren im Fort wahrscheinlich zuviel verlangt, denn die klobigen, als Massenware konzipierten Soldatenstiefel wollte ich nicht tragen. Aber eine kräftige Suppe und für den Apachen eine ungestörte Nachruhe würden mich auch schon befriedigen.

Winnetou hatte sich unterdessen die Mokassins ausgezogen und die Leggins hochgeschoben, stand bereits knietief im Fluss und hatte sich vornüber gebeugt, um sein langes, reichliches Haar im Wasser endlich wieder sauber zu bekommen. Ich reinigte mich ebenfalls, so gut es eben ging, und nutzte die restliche Zeit aus, um mich ins Gras zu setzen und den Apachen bei seinem Tun zu beobachten. Weiße nahmen fälschlicherweise oft an, das die „Wilden“ dreckig wären und sich nicht um Hygiene bemühten, da sie zu Pferde eben schnell vom Staub der Prärie bedeckt wurden. In Wirklichkeit waren die Indianer, besonders die Apachen und so auch mein Winnetou, sehr reinlich, mehr noch als viele Siedler, die schon zerlumpt in den Häfen des Ostens eintrafen.   
Winnetous Haar aber war unendlich schön und malerisch. Seine lange Mähne hatte mich schon so manches Mal zum Träumen gebracht und in mir den Wunsch erweckt, sie länger als nur flüchtig zu berühren, ausführlicher noch als heute morgen. Nun waren seine Haare feucht und bedeckten sein ledernes Jagdhemd, das der Nässe gut standhalten konnte. Auf seiner nackten Haut aber musste dieser Anblick äußerst reizvoll sein…

Als wir schließlich fertig waren, saßen wir auf und ritten in nordwestlicher Richtung weiter. Das Fort war noch nicht zu sehen, aber an den verwischten Spuren im Untergrund war schon auszumachen, dass wahrscheinlich öfter Reiter an dieser Uferstelle Halt machten. Wir hielten Augen und Ohren auch offen für den Fall, dass die Lakota uns doch noch folgten. Eigentlich rechnete ich nicht damit, aber Vorsicht war hier auf jeden Fall geboten.

Der Wald wurde endlich wieder dichter und umgab uns vollständig. Es war sehr still, da kein Lüftchen die Zweige bewegte und sich das meiste Wild aus dieser Gegend längst zurückgezogen hatte. Am Wegesrand fanden wir vereinzelte Munitionsreste, jedenfalls die Hinterlassenschaften der hier stationierten Soldaten.  
Nach mehreren Kilometern zog sich der Wald wieder zurück und gab den Blick auf eine großflächige Lichtung frei, die durch Menschenhand erweitert worden war. Dahinter lagen einmal mehr die weiten Prärien und am Horizont weitere malerische Hügelketten. Der Powder River hatte an hiesiger Stelle schon zu Urzeiten ein breites Tal erschaffen, durch das jetzt die Bozeman-Route führte. Das Fort und seine Soldaten waren unzweifelhaft dazu da, um die fahrenden Händler vor den Indianern zu beschützen.  
In der Mitte der Lichtung stand jedoch das Fort, eine aus Holzbauten errichtete Festung, um die sich die Palisaden in beide Richtungen weit erstreckten. Die Dächer der wenigen Gebäude waren anstatt von Schindeln mit Grassoden gedeckt. Das Tor war geschlossen, jedoch tummelten sich einige Männer mitsamt ihren Reittieren vor dem Eingang und unterhielten sich. Wir waren noch zu weit entfernt, als dass wir das Gesprochene verstanden hätten, jedoch schienen sie sich gut zu amüsieren. In Spitzenzeiten mochte das Fort bis zu 100 Mann beherbergen, momentan waren aber wohl nicht viele Blauröcke zugegen.

Als wir näher kamen, wandte einer der Männer den Kopf in unsere Richtung, und schon griffen die Soldaten nach ihren Waffen. Ich hob den Arm, um unsere friedliche Absicht zu verdeutlichen, und rief den Männern zu: „Guten Tag Mesch’schurs. Bitte lasst die Waffen unten. Wir haben nichts Böses vor und wollen uns nur ausruhen.“

Da trat einer der Soldaten vor, ein kräftiger, nicht allzu großer Mann mit einem kühn geschnittenen Gesicht und dunkelblondem Haar. Wir waren mittlerweile bis auf wenige Pferdelängen herangekommen, deshalb konnte ich erkennen, dass dieser Soldat über ein äußerst waches Paar blaugrüner Augen verfügte. Wäre mir der Kerl nicht sofort auf eine schwer erklärbare Weise unsympathisch gewesen, hätte ich ihn durchaus als tüchtigen Anführer schätzen mögen. Er trug Offiziersabzeichen auf der Schulter, war also wahrscheinlich der Vorgesetzte dieser Männer. 

Dieser Soldat sprach uns jetzt an: „Und wer seid Ihr und dieser Rote?“ Seine Augen hefteten sich forschend und in beinahe unverschämter Weise auf meinen Blutsbruder. Aus diesem Grund sprach ich schnell weiter, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes wieder auf mich zu lenken und den Apachen, dem es gebührte, auch von weißen Soldaten mit dem Respekt eines Häuptlings behandelt zu werden, zu verschonen. „Das ist Winnetou, der oberste Häuptling der Apachen. Ich bin Old Shatterhand, von dem Ihr vielleicht auch schon gehört habt. Sagt, habt ihr ein Bett und etwas zu Essen für uns zur Verfügung? Wir können natürlich auch zahlen.“

Bei meinen Worten war der Offizier aufmerksam geworden und blickte uns mit neuem Respekt an. Auch die übrigen Männer ließen ihre Gewehre sinken und musterten uns neugierig. Ihr Vorgesetzter aber sprach: „Das ist natürlich etwas anderes, Ihr seid uns willkommen. Der Kommandant ist gerade unterwegs, aber Ihr könnt euch in allen Belangen an mich wenden. Ich bin Lieutenant Reynolds. Ich werde euch zeigen, wo Ihr schlafen könnt.“ 

Der Lieutenant blitzte uns mit seinen auffälligen Augen an, es wohnte ein beinahe freundliches Licht in ihnen. Wir stiegen von den Pferden und gaben dem Mann die Hand, nickten den übrigen Soldaten zu und ließen uns durch das breite Tor ins Fort führen. Dort übergaben wir die Pferde an einen Soldaten, der sie in den Stall führte. Wir aber folgten Lieutenant Reynolds, der uns die Räumlichkeiten zeigte.   
Nach einer kurzen Besichtigung des Essensraumes, der spärlich möbliert, aber mit einigen Soldaten besetzt war, wurden wir zu einem Holzbau geführt, der sich an die Mannschaftsquartiere anschloss. Die Hütte war recht klein und genauso wie die übrigen Gebäude erbaut, sah aber wenigstens stabil aus. Der Lieutenant öffnete die Tür und ließ uns eintreten.

„Bitte die Herrschaften, macht es euch bequem. Dies ist unser einziges Gästequartier. Mit Luxus kann ich nicht dienen, aber das ist auch ein einfaches Fort und kein Hotel. Seid Ihr übrigens den Lakota begegnet? In letzter Zeit ist es hier verdächtig ruhig geworden, deshalb ist momentan auch nicht viel Personal anwesend.“  
Bei diesen Worten ließ unser Gegenüber seinen Blick wieder auf uns ruhen, sah besonders forschend zu Winnetou, der dieses Starren aber bewusst ignorierte.

Ich antwortete dem Offizier, wobei ich ihm eigentlich so wenig wie möglich erzählen wollte: „Wir sind den Lakota begegnet, haben aber alles friedlich klären können. Wir wollen morgen weiter reiten, sind aber äußerst dankbar, eine ruhige Nacht hier zu verbringen und sind mit allem zufrieden, was Ihr uns bieten könnt.“

Der Lieutenant blickte mich wieder an. „Dann freut es mich, dass wir Euch hier bewirten können. Essensausgabe für die Soldaten ist 18 Uhr, aber der Koch rückt auch vorher etwas zu Essen raus, falls Ihr schon am Verhungern seid. Nennt ihm einfach meinen Namen und kommt zu mir, falls Ihr noch etwas benötigt. Ich bin vorerst in der Offiziersstube zu finden.“ Mit diesen Worten tippte der Mann grüßend an seine Militärmütze, nickte uns kurz zu und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Ich musste zugeben, dass mir seine zupackende, aber nicht unhöfliche Art langsam angenehmer wurde. Er mochte kein allzu schlechter Mensch sein. 

Winnetou und ich blickten uns einen Moment schweigend an, dann traten wir in das Zimmer, um unsere Waffen dort abzulegen. Der Raum war spartanisch mit drei harten, aber sauberen Holzpritschen eingerichtet, von denen wir nur zwei benötigen würden. Die Tür konnte durch einen einfachen Riegel von innen verschlossen werden. Die Wände waren mit Brettern verkleidet, an der Außenwand befand sich außerdem ein kleines Fenster mit Bleiverglasung. In einer Ecke stand noch ein winziger Tisch mitsamt Öllampe und einem alten Stuhl davor, ansonsten war keine weitere Einrichtung vorhanden. Karg, aber für unsere Zwecke ausreichend.

Wir traten schließlich aus der Hütte heraus und in den Stall, um unsere Decken und alle weiteren Sachen zu holen, die wir über Nacht nicht bei den Pferden unter der Obhut der Soldaten belassen wollten. Als das geschafft war, statteten wir dem Koch einen kurzen Besuch ab und ließen uns von ihm etliche Kanten Brot und zwei Portionen Trockenfleisch geben. Die Soldaten im Schankraum grüßten uns kurz, aber verhältnismäßig freundlich und bedachten uns mit neugierigen Blicken, besaßen aber zuviel Respekt, um uns anzusprechen. Die Kunde über das Eintreffen Winnetous und Old Shatterhands musste schon die Runde gemacht haben.

Als wir das Essen verzehrt hatten, traten wir vor das Fort und legten uns zu einer ausgedehnten Mittagsruhe in den Schatten der nahen Bäume. Für den Rest des heutigen Tages wollten wir ausnahmsweise alle weiteren anstrengenden Tätigkeiten unterlassen.


	16. Mein!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apache: Sheth she~n zho~n: Ich liebe dich!

Wir verschliefen einen guten Teil des Nachmittags, wobei wir uns in der unmittelbaren Nähe des Forts ausgesprochen sicher fühlten. Ab und zu ließ ich trotzdem einen wachsamen Blick rundum schweifen, wenn einer der Soldaten aus dem Tor trat, um einen Erkundungsritt in der Umgebung zu unternehmen oder die rauen Scherze der Männer an mein Ohr drangen. Die Lakota würden sich vielleicht nachts, wenn sie den Blauröcken mit ihren Anschleichkünsten haushoch überlegen waren, bis hierher trauen, aber tagsüber war mit einem Überfall nicht zu rechnen.

Winnetou hatte sich auf der Seite ausgestreckt, das Gesicht mir zugewandt, sodass ich seine Gestalt ungehindert betrachten konnte. Er wirkte friedlich und entspannt. Nichts in seinen Zügen gab einen Hinweis auf den Sturm der Gefühle, der in letzter Zeit manchmal in seinem Inneren zu toben schien, auf die Blicke voller Sehnsucht, die er mir heute morgen zugeworfen hatte und die bittere Enttäuschung, die er empfunden haben musste, als ich ihn vor wenigen Tagen abgewiesen hatte. All dies war höchstens hinter seinen nun geschlossenen Lidern zu entdecken.

Ich aber war froh, mir jetzt einmal keine drängenden Gedanken um unsere Sicherheit oder um unsere nahe Zukunft machen zu müssen, drehte mich auf den Rücken und ließ mich wieder in einen sanften Schlummer fallen.

Schließlich erhoben wir uns, als wir genug geruht hatten und uns wieder frisch und erholt fühlten. Wir begaben uns in den Essenraum, in dem es bereits wunderbar nach geschmortem Fleisch und deftiger Suppe roch, und ließen uns an einem freien Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke nieder. Der Raum war schon mit etlichen Soldaten gefüllt, denen wir freundlich zunickten. Einige erwiderten unseren Gruß, andere nahmen von uns kaum Kenntnis und ignorierten uns weitestgehend. Auch das war mir Recht.   
Ein junger dunkelhaariger Kerl aber, der kaum zwanzig Jahre zählen mochte, sah hinter dem Rücken des Apachen in auffälliger Weise zu Winnetou, als wir uns gerade niedergelassen hatten. Er grinste seltsam und tuschelte dann aufgeregt mit seinen Kameraden. Schließlich brachen alle Soldaten an seinem Tisch in ein dröhnendes Lachen aus.   
Ich zog verärgert die Brauen zusammen. Es war klar, sie lachten aus einem unbekannten Grund über meinen Blutsbruder. Ich wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Winnetou, der das ungebührliche Verhalten gehört, aber nicht gesehen hatte, da er mit dem Rücken zu den Soldaten saß. Er sah mich mit einem unnachahmlich gelassenen Blick an, der mir bedeutete, die Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Nun gut, solange die Respektlosigkeiten nicht überhand nahmen, wollte ich dieses Vorkommnis ignorieren.

Nach wenigen Minuten schien das Essen fertig zu sein, denn die Soldaten standen auf und drängten zur Theke, auf die der Koch soeben zwei riesige Töpfe stellte. Es entstand eine große Unruhe im dunkel beleuchteten Raum, als die Stühle über den Boden scharrten und die Männer ihre Blechnäpfe nahmen, um sie mit dem dampfenden Inhalt zu füllen. Als wir uns ebenfalls erheben wollten, kam aber der Koch höchstpersönlich zu uns und stellte zwei große Schüsseln mit heißer Suppe vor uns hin. „Wohl bekomm’s, Mesch’schurs!“   
Mit einem breiten Lächeln verließ uns der beleibte Mann wieder, wobei ich nicht umhin konnte, zu bemerken, dass sich meine Laune schlagartig verbessert hatte. Die Suppe sah äußerst gut aus. Es schwammen viele Bohnen und Kartoffeln, aber auch große Fleischstücke darin, und so ließen wir es uns schmecken.

Nach fünf Minuten schwang die Eingangstür auf und Lieutenant Reynolds trat ein. Er nickte seinen Männern zu, die ihn ehrerbietig grüßten. Als er mich und Winnetou endlich in unserer dunklen Ecke entdeckte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er trat mit freudigem Blick an unseren Tisch.   
„Guten Abend die Herrschaften! Habt Ihr etwas dagegen, wenn ich mit Euch speise? Dann kann ich mal ein paar andere Gesichter sehen als immer nur die der Soldaten. Solch berühmter Besuch ist bei uns im Fort selten.“ Bei diesen Worten war sein Blick erneut zu Winnetou gewandert, um ihn neugierig zu betrachten.

Der Apache nickte freundlich, ließ sich aber sonst nicht weiter vom Essen abhalten, also entgegnete ich kurz: „Selbstverständlich, Lieutenant Reynolds. Wir sind nur die Gäste und haben hier nichts zu bestimmen, freuen uns aber über Ihre Gesellschaft.“ Dies war natürlich nur die halbe Wahrheit, was ich dem Mann der Höflichkeit halber aber nicht mitteilen wollte.

Der Offizier setzte sich und kurz darauf kam der Koch mit einem neuen Teller samt köstlichem Inhalt angerauscht, den er dem Lieutenant vor die Nase stellte. Ich sah auf meine eigene Suppe und wollte mich eigentlich wieder in Ruhe dem Essen widmen, unser neuer Sitznachbar schien aber andere Pläne zu haben. Sogleich sprach er uns erneut an: „Darf ich fragen, wohin Ihr unterwegs seid? Die meisten Reisenden in dieser Gegend sind Händler, die zu den einzelnen Indianerstämmen wollen oder in Richtung Virginia City unterwegs sind.“

Ich wechselte wieder einen kurzen Blick mit Winnetou und antwortete: „Wir wollen zu einem Stamm, der mit den Apachen verbündet ist und dessen Anführer wir gut kennen.“

Alarmiert schaute der Lieutenant von seiner Mahlzeit auf. „Es sind aber hoffentlich keine Streitigkeiten zu erwarten, oder? Falls dem so wäre, bin ich für jeden Hinweis dankbar. Wir haben hier einen schweren Stand gegen die Lakota.“

„Nein, wir haben nur einen kleinen Besuch geplant, zum Jagen und um alte freundschaftliche Bande wieder aufleben zu lassen. Wo ist denn der Kommandant dieses Forts zurzeit?“

Damit schien Reynolds fürs Erste zufrieden und antwortete in ruhigem Tonfall: „Kommandant Carrington ist nach Fort Laramie aufgebrochen, um die dortigen Offiziere bei wichtigen Verhandlungen zu unterstützen“. 

Einige Zeit löffelten wir weiter unsere Suppe, bis der Offizier erneut aufsah und dabei ausschließlich Winnetou ins Visier nahm. Er brachte sogar ein aufrichtiges Lächeln zustande, was mich überraschte, denn das hätte ich dem ernsten Mann bisher kaum zugetraut. „Häuptling Winnetou, sagt mir bitte aus Eurer Sicht, was können ich und meine Männer tun, um den Frieden hier oben zu wahren?“

Der Angesprochene hob schnell den Kopf und sah dem Offizier mit einem scharfen Blick genau in die Augen, um seine Absichten zu erraten. Ich wusste, dass Winnetous Blick auf Fremde sehr wohl einschüchternd wirken konnte, wenn der Apache denn Grund hatte, jemanden auf diese Weise anzusehen. Reynolds aber hielt dem Blick problemlos stand, es trat sogar ein verdächtiges Funkeln in seine Augen. 

Schließlich antwortete mein Blutsbruder dem Lieutenant, wobei er seine Worte mit Bedacht wählte: „Es ist gegenseitiger Respekt notwendig, um kein neues Blutvergießen zu entfachen. Die Lakota sind ein sehr kriegerisches und tapferes Volk. Sie werden lieber sterben, als ihre Heimat in den Black Hills zu verlassen.“  
Lieutenant Reynolds nickte ruhig. „Und wie handhabt Ihr es bei Euch im Süden, in New Mexico?“

Winnetou entfuhr unwillkürlich ein leises Schnauben. „Es gibt kein Handhaben in dem Sinne. Die Siedler fallen in die Weidegründe der Apachen ein und bebauen das Land, die Soldaten unterstützen sie dabei oder bestrafen die Krieger, die die Bleichgesichter wieder vertreiben wollen. Das Pueblo der Mescaleros ist vorerst sicher, aber vielleicht nicht mehr lange. Aber warum fragt Ihr das, Lieutenant Reynolds?“  
Der Offizier wirkte immer noch völlig ausgeglichen, obwohl ihn die Blicke des Apachen zu durchbohren schienen. „Ich frage, weil es uns alle betrifft, die Indianer genauso wie uns Weiße. Je nachdem, wie Washington entscheidet, werden wir dieses Fort vielleicht bald wieder aufgeben. Es muss jedenfalls bald eine vernünftige Lösung her, bevor sich unsere Rassen gegenseitig immer mehr zerfleischen. Ich bin für ein maßvolles Einsetzen der Waffengewalt. Der Kommandant und die meisten seiner Kollegen denken jedoch oft anders.“   
Lieutenant Reynolds seufzte hörbar, wandte sich jedoch nun den Krügen verdünnten Bieres zu, die uns ein Küchengehilfe in just diesem Augenblick vor die Nase stellte. 

Ich griff nach meinem Glas und trank, das Bier schmeckte erfrischend angenehm an diesem lauen Sommerabend. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich den Offizier, dessen ganze Aufmerksamkeit noch immer dem Apachen galt. Meine Anwesenheit schien er völlig vergessen zu haben.  
Lieutenant Reynolds saß hoch aufgerichtet auf seinem Stuhl, ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte noch immer seine leicht gebräunten Züge. Diese intensiven blaugrünen Augen bildeten einen auffallenden Kontrast dazu. Wie Winnetou diesen Mann einschätzte, konnte ich derzeit an seiner unbeweglichen Miene nicht ablesen, jedoch antworte der Apache dem Offizier auch diesmal: „Das ist eine gute Absicht, und ich stimme meinem weißen Bruder hierin vollkommen zu.“

Ich hatte Mühe, mich nicht an dem Bier zu verschlucken, als ich diese Worte hörte. Das konnte ich kaum glauben, dass Winnetou diesen Mann nach ein paar schönen Worten schon als seinen Bruder bezeichnete. Der Häuptling der Apachen war ja sonst nicht so vertrauensselig, dass er einem fremden Weißen so schnell vertraute. Dieser Lieutenant war mir jedenfalls schlagartig überaus unsympathisch geworden.  
Ich leerte mein Glas mit einem langen Zug und stand auf, was Winnetou mir ohne Einspruch sogleich nachtat. Ich presste noch einige schnelle Worte zur Verabschiedung hervor, dann verließen wir gemeinsam den Gastraum und ließen Lieutenant Reynolds allein zurück.

Kaum waren wir an der frischen Luft, zog ich diese mit einem tiefen Atemzug in meine Lungen ein und musterte dann forschend meinen Blutsbruder. „Winnetou, war das soeben dein Ernst? Woher willst du wissen, was für Absichten er hat? Er meint es doch nicht ehrlich.“ 

Der Apache sah mich ruhig an und ließ ein kurzes Schulterzucken erkennen. „Es mag so sein, wie Scharlih sagt, aber wir wissen es nicht. Es schien mir zumindest nicht verkehrt, ihm zuzustimmen.“

Darin konnte ich ihm nicht direkt widersprechen, deshalb ließ ich das Thema vorerst wieder fallen. Letzten Endes war es auch nicht von Bedeutung, da wir das Fort bereits morgen in der Früh wieder verlassen würden. Gemächlichen Schrittes gingen wir schweigend über den Innenhof des Forts und traten dann in unsere Holzhütte. Dort angekommen, entzündete ich die kleine Lampe, zog mein Notizheft aus meinen Sachen hervor und machte es mir auf einer der Pritschen bequem, um die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Tage aufzuschreiben. Wenn ich mich wieder in Deutschland aufhielt, konnte ich das gesammelte Material in einem Buch verarbeiten.

Winnetou hatte sich mir gegenüber niedergelassen, beobachtete für einige Minuten still mein Tun und stand dann wieder auf.

„Scharlih, ich werde noch einmal nach den Pferden sehen. Ich komme gleich wieder.“

Vertieft in mein Tun, nickte ich nur zustimmend. Wenn ihm die Zeit lang war, sollte er sich ruhig derweil eine andere Beschäftigung suchen.   
Stichpunktartig notierte ich die Begegnungen mit den Lakota, unsere Gefangennahme, den Erkundungsgang in der Tropfsteinhöhle und letztendlich unsere Befreiung aus derselben. Auch zum Okipa-Fest und den damit verbundenen Geschehnissen machte ich einige Bemerkungen. Meine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Apachen ließ ich allerdings außen vor, diese Thematik wäre zu schwere Kost für meine Leser gewesen. 

Überhaupt – was sollte nun daraus werden? Im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Tag hatte sich heute zwischen Winnetou und mir wieder eine gewisse Distanz aufgebaut, die mich davon abhielt, ihn mehr als nur flüchtig zu berühren. Wir hatten sowieso den halben Tag verschlafen. Und doch drängte mich ein unbestimmtes Gefühl danach, den Freund bald wieder in meinen Armen zu halten, ihn vor der Kälte der Nacht zu schützen und meine Finger durch sein prachtvolles Haar gleiten zu lassen. 

Währenddessen flackerte die Öllampe unruhig, als ein Luftzug durch die Tür zog. Ich hörte einige Soldaten lachen, als sie mit ihren schweren Stiefeln über den Hof stapften und sich dabei unterhielten. Schließlich stand ich auf, als meine Arbeit getan war, und öffnete die Tür, um mir vor der Nachtruhe noch einmal die Beine zu vertreten. Ein schmaler Sichelmond war am Horizont zu sehen, auch dieser Tag neigte sich nun allmählich dem Ende zu. 

Winnetou war entgegen seiner vorherigen Ankündigung noch gar nicht zurückgekommen, deshalb wollte ich ihn jetzt suchen gehen. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ihm innerhalb des Forts etwas zugestoßen war. Trotzdem konnte ich nicht wissen, was jene Soldaten im Essensraum im Sinn gehabt hatten, als sie über meinen Blutsbruder lachten. Allmählich breitete sich ein Gefühl der Unruhe in mir aus, und so trat ich über den Hof, um zum Pferdestall zu gehen, der genau entgegengesetzt zu unserer kleinen Behausung lag.

Als ich mich dem Stall bis auf wenige Meter genähert hatte, vernahm ich außer dem gelegentlichen Schnauben der Pferde noch die leisen Stimmen zweier Männer, die sich angeregt und in unterdrückter Lautstärke unterhielten. Ich erstarrte kurz und strengte meine Ohren an. Es war mein Blutsbruder und – der Lieutenant. Behutsam trat ich näher, um die Worte besser verstehen zu können, wusste natürlich, dass Winnetou meine Schritte trotzdem erkennen würde. Reynolds sprach gerade: „…ein Kennenlernen, dass sich für beide Seiten lohnen würde. Winnetou, ihr solltet mein Angebot in Betracht ziehen!“

Ich überbrückte leise die letzten Meter bis zum Stall und trat hinter die Eingangstür, die vollkommen im Dunkeln lag. Während der Apache stocksteif da stand, war der Offizier äußerst nahe an sein Gegenüber getreten und hatte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter gelegt. Die Augen wollten mir fast übergehen. Welches falsche Spiel wurde hier getrieben?

In diesem Moment antworte Winnetou zögernd: „Ich brauche Bedenkzeit. Solch eine wichtige Entscheidung sollte nicht leichtfertig getroffen werden.“  
Die Hand des Lieutenants schob sich weiter in den von seinem langen Haar bedeckten Nacken des Apachen. Dieser verschränkte in einer abwehrenden Haltung die Arme vor der Brust, schien den Griff des Offiziers aber für den Moment noch zu dulden, was mich sehr erstaunte und verwirrte. 

Reynolds sprach weiter und rückte dabei näher an Winnetou heran: „Ich könnte schon jetzt einen kleinen Vorgeschmack bieten. Kommt mit mir in die Offiziersstube, dort können wir alles Weitere ungestört besprechen“. Mit diesen Worten schob der unverschämte Mann seine Hand Winnetous Rücken herunter und zog ihn in recht eindeutiger Absicht noch enger zu sich heran.

Ich konnte es kaum fassen, was dieser unverschämte Mensch da veranstaltete. Die Situation war an sich nicht bedrohlich, aber jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr länger ruhig bleiben, sondern trat aus dem Dunkeln hervor und zu dem Soldaten, um ruckartig seinen Arm zu ergreifen und ihn von dem Apachen fortzuziehen. „Was geht hier vor sich? Reynolds, lasst Winnetou sofort los!“

Der Soldat erstarrte kurz in seinen Bewegungen, ließ dann ein dreckiges Lachen hören und entriss mir seinen Arm. „Sieh an, der berühmte Old Shatterhand ist also doch nicht so gleichgültig, wie es den Anschein hat. Ich erkenne, dass Ihr ältere Vorrechte genießt als ich. Nutzt sie auch, sonst tue ich es!“

Mit langen Schritten trat Reynolds aus der Scheune und stiefelte wütend davon. Ich allerdings wandte mich meinem Blutsbruder zu, wobei ich ein Gefühl der ungläubigen Entrüstung nicht unterdrücken konnte. „Winnetou, du kannst dich doch nicht einfach von diesem Flegel anfassen lassen!“ 

Der Angesprochene zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch und entgegnete mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren spöttischem Unterton: „Warum nicht? Vielleicht vermag er mir zu geben, was Old Shatterhand mir verweigert.“ 

Ich bin ein ausgeglichener Mensch, aber ich begann nun, innerlich zu kochen. Winnetou würde sich doch nicht diesem Lieutenant hingeben, der moralisch so tief unter ihm stand, bloß für ein kurzes Abenteuer von zweifelhaftem Ausgang. So schlimm konnte es Winnetou doch wohl nicht gehen, dass er sich aus verletzten Gefühlen dem Nächstbesten an den Hals warf.   
Es war mir auch zutiefst zuwider, mit welch unverhohlenem Blick dieser Kerl den schönen Apachen bedacht hatte, welcher es sich ruhig hatte gefallen lassen. Beim Abendessen hatte ich mir dieses ungebührliche Starren noch nicht erklären können, aber jetzt lag die Erklärung auf der Hand. Es war zudem nicht auszuschließen, dass dieser Mensch vielleicht versucht hätte, Winnetou zu misshandeln oder ihm auf andere Weise zu schaden. Natürlich war Winnetou wehrhaft und konnte selbst über sein Tun entscheiden, aber es war außerdem möglich, dass Reynolds Komplizen hatte, mit denen er seine hinterlistigen Machenschaften ausheckte. Eine erneute Gefangenschaft und die damit verbundenen Strapazen erschienen mir nicht gerade erstrebenswert.

Ich würde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass dieser meinem Winnetou mit seinen gierigen Händen zu nahe kam und der Apache vielleicht tatsächlich in die Offiziersstube trat, um `Verhandlungen zu führen`! Wild entschlossen packte ich seine Hand und zog ihn quer über den dunklen Innenhof und schließlich mit mir in unsere Kammer. Winnetou wehrte sich nicht gegen diese meine Maßnahme, sondern schritt schweigend und selbstbewusst an meiner Seite. Als ich ihm einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf, wirkte seine Miene so unbeweglich wie immer. Und doch meinte ich, ein lebhaftes Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Täuschte mich das schwache Licht der Sterne?

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter uns geschlossen, presste ich Winnetou an die gegenüberliegende Wand und begann, ihn ungestüm zu küssen. Des Apachen leises Lachen wurde von dem Kuss erstickt, in dem unsere Zungen sich verloren und miteinander fochten. Seine Hände legten sich um meinen Nacken, um mich noch fester an ihn zu ziehen. 

Der Kuss begann sehr schnell, alle Grenzen der Leidenschaft, die ich bis dahin gekannt hatte, zu übersteigen. Mein ganzes Universum bestand nur noch aus diesem Augenblick, aus dieser einzigartigen, so neuen Begegnung mit meinem Blutsbruder. Winnetous Lippen waren wunderbar warm und elastisch, mit hohem Enthusiasmus sog er an meinen und ließ seine Zunge in meinem Mund spielen. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen. Ich aber konnte meinen Blick im schummrigen Flackern der Lampe nicht von seinem herrlichen Gesicht lösen, dessen Mienenspiel jetzt seine intensive Erregung preisgab. Ich langte nach seinem Hinterkopf und bekam sein Haar zu fassen, fuhr durch dasselbe, das jetzt wieder sauber war und sich herrlich schwer und seidig anfühlte.

Meine Hände gingen weiter auf Wanderschaft, waren überall auf seinem Körper und zerrten ungeduldig an seiner Kleidung. Ich nestelte hektisch an dem Verschluss seiner Leggins, schob sie ihm ein Stück weit herunter und schon waren meine Hände auf seinem herrlichen, muskulösen Po. Lustvoll krallte ich meine Finger hinein, verschwendete keinen einzigen Gedanken daran, dass ihn diese Berührung doch schmerzen musste. Er ließ jedenfalls keinen einzigen Schmerzenslaut hören, sondern schien mich nur noch wilder zu küssen. 

Seine hoch aufgerichtete Erektion drängte sich gegen meine, die noch von der Hose bedeckt war. Ich war bereits hochgradig erregt, das Gefühl seines nackten Unterleibs an meinem war einfach göttlich. Übermütig langte ich von hinten in die Spalte zwischen seinen Beinen und bekam seine Hoden zu spüren, strich zart darüber.   
Winnetou keuchte augenblicklich, löste seine Lippen von den meinen und blickte mich an. Seine dunklen Augen waren vor Lust geweitet. Wortlos und mit fliegendem Atem nahm er meine Hand und zog sie nach vorne an sein Glied. Vorsichtig schloss ich meine Finger darum und führte meine Hand langsam über die samtweiche Haut.   
Wir blickten uns gegenseitig in die Augen und die Magie dieses Momentes nahm mich tief gefangen. Ab hier gab es kein Zurück mehr, unser Schicksal hatte sich besiegelt und uns miteinander vereint. Der Apache stöhnte wieder auf und presste seine Lippen erneut auf meinen Mund. Seine Hände hatte er auf meinem Rücken und versuchte, von hinten in meinen Hosenbund zu langen.

Winnetou ließ seine Leggins vollends herunter gleiten, drückte mich mit leuchtenden Augen schließlich von der Wand weg und in Richtung meines Bettes, auf das wir taumelnd fielen. Dort lösten wir den Kuss und Winnetou setzte sich auf meine Oberschenkel, richtete sich auf, um sich das Jagdhemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Als dies getan war, hielt er inne und sein lodernder Blick hielt mich gefangen. Nun vollkommen nackt saß er auf meinem Schoß in seiner fehlerlosen Schönheit, die mich über alle Maßen erregte. Seine langen schwarzen Haare bildeten einen dichten Schleier, der ihm weich um die Schultern fiel. Sein dunkles Glied schmiegte sich an seinen Bauch und passte perfekt zu Winnetous kraftvoller Erscheinung. Klar erkennbar war er hier der stolze Krieger, der einen Sieg davon getragen hatte, und ich gönnte es ihm von Herzen. Ja, er hatte mich besiegt! 

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Oberschenkel, da wurde sein Blick weich und sanft, und er beugte sich liebevoll über mich und küsste mich auf eine sehr intensive, sinnliche Weise. Ich grub meine Finger in sein dichtes Haar, kämmte seine schweren Strähnen und zog ihn näher an mich. Seine Lippen waren so wunderbar anschmiegsam! Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass sich ein Kuss so anfühlen konnte, hätte ich wohl schon früher einen Versuch gewagt.

Alle weiteren Gedanken beiseite schiebend, gingen meine Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft und erkundeten seine Schultern, seinen muskulösen Rücken. Seine Haut war warm und zart, dennoch waren die stahlharten Muskeln, die darunter lagen, nicht zu verkennen. Dies hier war das sinnlichste Erlebnis meines gesamten Lebens, dem ehrlich gesagt noch nicht viel Derartiges vorangegangen war, und ich dankte Gott, dass er mich letztlich auf diesen Weg geführt hatte.  
Winnetou löste kurzerhand den Kuss und widmete sich nun meiner Kleidung, um mir diese auszuziehen. Ich half ihm dabei und bald darauf war ich nackt gleich ihm und räkelte mich unter seinem schweren Körper. Der Apache ließ seinen heißen Mund über meinen Hals gleiten und bedeckte meinen Oberkörper mit feuchten Küssen. Seine Lippen glitten über meine Brust, umkreisten zart die Spitzen und fuhren langsam tiefer. Seine Hand schloss sich dabei zart um mein hartes Glied, und ein schwaches Stöhnen verließ meinen Mund. Mit geschickten Fingern zog er die Vorhaut ein Stück zurück, massierte abwechselnd die Eichel und meine Hoden, und mir wurde innerlich heiß und kalt vor überbordender Lust. Voller Zärtlichkeit streichelte ich seine breiten Schultern und sein seidiges Haar und ließ ihn einige Zeit gewähren. 

Dann wollte auch ich meinen Anteil an dieser Erkundung haben und drehte unsere Körper unter Aufbietung einiger Kraft, denn der Apache war keineswegs zart und leicht. Er kam unter mir zu liegen und sah mir in die Augen. Von einem plötzlichen Gefühl tiefer Liebe erfüllt, nahm ich sein Gesicht in beide Hände und legte schwer atmend meine Stirn an seine. „Winnetou“, flüsterte ich mit heiserer Stimme. Seine Antwort erfolgte sogleich mit warmem Ton: „Mein Scharlih!“

Ich verharrte kurz, wollte diesen mir heiligen Moment am liebsten anhalten, denn mir kamen momentan beinahe die Tränen angesichts der tiefen gegenseitigen Empfindungen unserer Liebe, die mich so sehr berührten und in deren Genuss ich niemals gekommen wäre, hätte Winnetou nicht gehandelt. In Winnetous dunklen Augen sah ich das Gleiche, er hob die Hände und strich mir zärtlich über beide Wangen.

Ich drückte ihm einen langen Kuss auf den Mund, dann beschäftigte ich mich mit seinem einnehmenden Oberkörper. Meine Hände glitten über seine Brust, dann hinunter zu seinem Bauch und noch tiefer zu seinen kraftvollen Oberschenkeln. Als sie wieder hinauf fuhren, kamen sie ganz automatisch in Berührung mit jenem interessanten Detail seiner Anatomie, welches ich noch nie so genau in Augenschein genommen hatte. Zärtlich schloss ich die Finger um seinen erigierten Schaft, während meine Lippen nun seine Brustmuskeln erkundeten. „Scharlih!“ Winnetou stöhnte leise und fuhr mit den Fingern durch mein kurzes Haar. Schließlich näherte ich mich dem Objekt der Begierde und betrachtete es genüsslich. Seine bronzefarbene Haut machte auch an dieser Stelle einen formidablen Eindruck, sein Glied war einfach schön und prachtvoll, so wie alles an ihm. 

Voller Neugier senkte ich den Kopf hinab, ließ meine Zunge zart über die Eichel gleiten und nahm die Spitze in einem kurzen Entschluss vorsichtig in den Mund. Winnetou entfuhr sofort ein erregtes Keuchen. Meine rechte Hand wanderte zu seinen Hoden und streichelte sie, während ich sein Glied mit meinen Lippen bearbeitete und es probeweise tiefer in meinen Mund gleiten ließ. Die linke Hand gebrauchte ich weiterhin, um sein Glied festzuhalten. Eigentlich hatte ich keine Ahnung davon, was ich da tat und wie fest ich zupacken konnte, ließ mich aber einfach von meiner Faszination mit Winnetous Körper leiten. Meine Zunge spielte mit seiner Eichel und umrundete sie. Ich nahm mir Zeit bei meiner Erkundung, hörte sodann mit großer Zufriedenheit das tiefe Stöhnen, das Winnetou nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Meine eigene Erregung drückte ich an Winnetous Bein und rieb mich an ihm. Als er dessen gewahr wurde, griff er nach meinen Schultern und zog mich hoch zu sich, küsste mich innig und presste mich fest an seine Brust. „Scharlih, sheth she~n zho~n – ich liebe dich“, versicherte er mir mit erregter Stimme. Seine Hände fuhren haltlos durch mein Haar und über meinen Rücken.   
Mein Glied rutschte zwischen seine Schenkel, seins nahm ich wieder in die Hand und dann bewegten wir uns in dem alten Rhythmus, der wohl schon seit Urgedenken bestand. Die Holzpritsche knarrte bedenklich unter unseren schweren Körpern, und mit Erschrecken fiel mir ein, dass ich nicht daran gedacht hatte, die Tür zu unserer Kammer abzuschließen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät!

Winnetous Lippen suchten meine und fanden sie. Ich ließ meine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten, erforschte ihn gründlich und hingebungsvoll. Mein Blutsbruder hielt mich fest, presste mein Gesäß an seinen Unterleib und rieb sich an mir. In seinen Augen stand die pure Lust geschrieben, die Lust am Leben, seine Liebe zu mir, und die Freude, dass ich nun doch zu ihm gefunden hatte.   
Dann drehte er plötzlich noch einmal unsere Position und war wieder über mir. Seine starken Arme schlossen sich um meine Schultern, er küsste mich tief und bewegte sich mit einer wilden Intensität auf mir, dass mir fast Hören und Sehen verging.   
„Winnetou, sheth she~n zho~n – ich liebe dich“, erklärte ich, und seine Augen lächelten mich an. Seine Bewegungen wurden noch schneller. Ich krallte meine Hände in seinen Rücken und genoss diese echt indianische Leidenschaft mit vollen Zügen, ließ mich davon mittragen.

Schließlich war es soweit, denn sein Glied pulsierte in meiner Hand und ein heißer Strahl seines Ejakulats traf auf meinen Bauch. Sekunden später war es auch bei mir soweit. Ich drückte mich noch mal an ihn und ergoss mich aufstöhnend zwischen seine Schenkel. Ihn, der mir all dieses Glück schenkte, diesen herrlichen, äußerst erotischen Menschen, ihn liebte und begehrte ich mit meiner ganzen Seele!

Dann legte sich Winnetou keuchend auf meinen Körper und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Der Apache streichelte mein Haar und blickte mir tief in die Augen. Ich gewahrte darin seine Zufriedenheit über das Erlebte und seine große Liebe zu mir. Wieder küsste er mich, zart und behutsam dieses Mal, und ich erwiderte den Kuss auf dieselbe Weise. Lange hielten wir uns so fest und versuchten, den Kuss niemals enden zu lassen.

Als unsere Lippen sich schließlich doch voneinander lösten, trat ein schelmischer Ausdruck in sein Gesicht. „Mein Bruder mag mir nun sagen, ob es denn so schlimm ist, mit Winnetou das Lager zu teilen.“ 

Ich lachte befreit und legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Nein, Winnetou, es ist wundervoll. Es ist das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Ich muss dir danken, dass du mich vorhin so eifersüchtig gemacht hast.“ 

Der Apache lächelte leicht. „Ja, das ist Winnetou wohl gelungen.“

Neugierig hakte ich nach: „Du wärst nicht mit diesem Lieutenant zu Bett gegangen?“

„Uff, Winnetou hätte die Hände dieses Hundes niemals auf seinem Körper geduldet.“ Erheitert und auch ein wenig stolz blickte ich ihn an und unsere Lippen versanken aufs Neue in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. 

Dann hob Winnetou mit zögernder Stimme an, indessen er seine Hände zart um mein Gesicht schloss: „Sind die christlichen Bedenken meines Scharlih nun gelöst, oder bestehen sie noch?“

Ich blieb einen Moment still in dem Versuch, meine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Antwort auf diese Frage war immer noch keine leichte, ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich sie selbst wusste. Ich zog schließlich seine Hand an mein Herz und entgegnete ihm: „Winnetou, ich kann dir darauf keine eindeutige Antwort geben, aber jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät für nachträgliche Zweifel. Wir müssen unsere Liebe geheim halten, aber nichts mehr kann mich davon abhalten, dir nahe sein zu wollen.“

Leiser noch flüsterte ich unter zartem Streicheln seiner Hand: „Als du in der Felsspalte gefangen warst, habe ich große Sorge um dich ausgestanden und darum gebetet, dich gesund und wohlbehalten wieder bei mir zu haben. Dafür hätte ich alles gegeben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass mir der Herrgott nicht einen so herrlichen Menschen wie dich zur Seite gestellt hätte, wenn er mir nicht auch erlaubt hätte, ihn zu lieben. Und diese Eifersucht hat tatsächlich etwas in mir bewirkt. Du gehörst zu mir, und niemand sonst soll dich so berühren.“   
Der Apache lächelte zufrieden und bettete seinen Kopf wieder an meine Schulter. Seine Arme legten sich fest um mich und auf diese Weise geborgen, döste ich ein wenig. 

Später erhoben wir uns und befreiten das Bett, so gut es eben ging, von den Spuren unseres Zusammenseins. Dann schlossen wir doch die Tür ab und schliefen eng umschlungen ein.

 

\- - -

 

Den nächsten Morgen erwachte ich in Winnetous Armen, den Kopf an seiner Schulter vergraben, und schmiegte mich sofort enger an seine warme weiche Haut. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem verriet mir, dass er noch schlief, deshalb verhielt ich mich so ruhig wie möglich und ließ den gestrigen Abend noch einmal an meinem geistigen Auge vorüberziehen. Dachte an die Leidenschaft, die ich mit dem Apachen erfahren hatte, die nicht nur unseren Körpern, sondern auch unserer Liebe zueinander und unseren Seelen entsprungen war. Dachte an seine schwarzen Augen, die mich voller Glück und Liebe ansahen…

Es war dies eine der tiefsten und schönsten Erfahrungen meines ganzen Lebens gewesen. Wie konnte etwas so Heilendes, so Kraftvolles als schändlich angesehen werden? Ja, aus unserer Verbindung konnte kein Leben hervorgehen wie bei Mann und Frau. Aber die Menschen vernichteten sowieso vollkommen ungehindert das Leben dieser Erde und metzelten sich gegenseitig ab.

Einem anderen Menschen waren Winnetou und ich keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Seine Seele gehörte mir und die meinige ihm, damit war alles gesagt.

Einzig vor Gott wollte ich Zeugnis ablegen, dass ich in Sünde lebte um der Liebe willen. Sollte ich einst am Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, wollte ich um Gnade bitten in meinem und Winnetous Namen und daran gedenken, dass wir zu Lebzeiten vieles getan hatten, um den Frieden in diesem verzweifelten Landstrich der Erde zu wahren. Dieser Platz auf der Welt war dem Untergang geweiht und auch wir würden hier untergehen, hoffentlich zusammen und noch im Tode vereint. Bis es soweit war, wollte ich an Winnetous Seite stehen und nachts in seinen Armen ruhen. Noch konnte ich vertrauen auf die Güte des Herrn und hoffen, dass die vielen guten Taten, die wir vollbracht hatten, unsere Sünden aufwogen und uns außerdem ein gemeinsames Leben im Paradies gewährten. Denn ohne den Apachen wollte ich nimmermehr sein.

 

\- - -

 

Kurze Zeit später verließen wir das Fort. Lieutenant Reynolds ließ sich nicht wieder blicken, auch die anderen Soldaten näherten sich uns nicht. Nach einem weiteren Tagesritt erreichten wir endlich die Schoschonen und verlebten bei ihnen einen ruhigen, aber sehr glücklichen Sommer. Mit Beginn des Herbstes zogen wir wieder gen Süden zum Pueblo der Mescaleros. Auch auf diesem Ritt hatte ich mit Winnetou, meinem Freund, Blutsbruder und nun Geliebten, einige Gefahren zu bestehen.

Den jungen Lakota-Krieger Schneller Fuchs, der uns so beeindruckt hatte, trafen wir wenige Jahre später unter erfreulicheren Umständen wieder. Aber dies ist eine andere Geschichte.


	17. Wo der Wunsch Erfüllung fand

New Mexico, Dezember 1869

Winnetous Perspektive:

Er, der mein Herz besaß, war in der Weite. Fast vier Monde hatte ich Scharlih schon nicht gesehen – meinen Blutsbruder, Freund und Geliebten. Ich brannte vor Sehnsucht nach ihm, der untrennbarer Teil von mir war. Sein Anblick, seine so liebevollen blauen Augen, sein vertrautes Gesicht und das blonde Haar, all das fehlte mir. Noch ersehnter aber waren mir seine feste Umarmung und sein starker Arm, der mich auf meinen entfernten Reisen und Abenteuern stets begleitete, wann immer dies möglich war. 

Erst letztes Jahr hatten wir gänzlich zueinander gefunden und unsere Körper sich vereinigt - ein Ereignis, nach dem die Seele des Apachen schon lange Zeit verlangt hatte. Die Schranken der „Moral“, die die Bleichgesichter und mit ihnen auch mein Bruder Scharlih sich auferlegten, wogen jedoch zu schwer, als dass er sie so schnell hatte von sich stoßen können. Damit dies letztendlich geschah, war langes Warten in Geduld, unzählbare kleine Hinweise und hitzige Worte notwendig gewesen. Dann war Scharlih endlich mein und der Lohn für die Mühe unendlich hoch!

Unterdessen arbeitete die Zeit gegen die Mescaleros und gegen alle roten Völker. Im Winter des vergangenen Jahres wurde nur wenige Monde nach unserem Aufenthalt in Fort Laramie ein Vertrag unterzeichnet, der die Paha Sapa, die heiligen Berge der Lakota, den Sioux uneingeschränkt zusagte. Meine Späher wussten aber zu berichten, dass dort dennoch Bleichgesichter nach Gold suchten.  
In den Weidegründen der Apachen trafen in dieser Zeit vermehrt Siedler ein, darunter auch viele, die aus der Heimat meines lieben Bruders stammten. Und kamen sie auch aus seinem Land, so war ihr Herz zumeist doch nicht besser als das der anderen Bleichgesichter. Nur wenige weiße Männer, zuerst mein weißer Vater Klekih-Petra und dann Scharlih, hatten es vermocht, dem roten Mann mit Gerechtigkeit zu begegnen und dadurch sein Liebe zu erringen. Und das Herz des roten Mannes war tief…

Der Kampf gegen die Sklaverei des Südens lenkte die Soldaten Washingtons für eine Weile davon ab, unsere Dörfer zu vernichten, beließ sie aber auch in der Gegend. Nur noch selten verirrten sich die einst weiten Büffelherden in unser Jagdrevier, und so mussten wir um Land und Nahrung kämpfen. Ich wollte jedoch stark bleiben für die Meinen und unermüdlich kämpfen, auch um meines Bruders willen, der auf meine Kraft vertraute, wenn er in Deutschland an seinem Schreibtisch saß und schrieb. Denn er schrieb von uns, von Winnetou und Old Shatterhand, die in den Prärien und im hohen Felsengebirge, in den tiefen Schluchten und auf den großen Seen des Ostens um Gerechtigkeit stritten. Jedes seiner Worte war ein Flehen um Gerechtigkeit. Mochten sie doch Gehör finden!

 

Mein Bruder hatte mir versichert, den Besuch in seiner Heimat möglichst kurz zu halten. Ich übte mich in Geduld und bat doch den großen, guten Manitou, ihn bald gesund zu mir zurückzuführen. 

 

Als im nächsten Frühjahr der Schnee von den Bergeshöhen schmolz und die Haselsträucher blühten, hielt ich ihn wieder in meinen Armen.


	18. Sterben ist unser Gewinn

Am Hancock-Berg, 2. September 1974

Winnetous Perspektive:

 

Ich schlug die Augen auf und gewahrte meinen Bruder Scharlih, wie er mich in seinen Armen hielt.  
Die Siedler sangen mir das Lied von der Königin des Himmels, aber ich blickte nur in Scharlihs treue blaue Augen. Der gute Manitou mochte ihm vergelten, dass er mir so viel, so viel gewesen ist (Winnetou 3, Gesammelte Werke 9). Er, der der Hort meines Herzens und meiner Seele war, hielt meine Hände mit den seinen fest umschlossen. Seine unermüdliche Liebe und Aufopferung hatten es mir ermöglicht, für meine roten Brüder und Schwestern zu kämpfen. Vergebens zwar, und dennoch…  
Zum letzten Mal erhob ich meine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. „Scharlih, ich liebe dich“, meine einstmals starke Stimme verließ nur noch als Hauchen meinen Mund. Scharlihs Tränen fielen auf mein Antlitz, als er sich zu mir hernieder beugte, um meine Lippen mit einem Kuss zu verschließen. „Winnetou, ich liebe dich auch.“ Nochmals drückte ich seine Hände und streckte meine Glieder, dann schwanden mir die Sinne.

\- - - 

Ich erwachte in der Welt des großen, guten Manitou, welche von meinem Volk die Ewigen Jagdgründe genannt wird. Ich wurde in den Kreis meiner Ahnen aufgenommen und die Liebe meiner Familie umschloss mich wieder nach langer Zeit. Ich lernte, und sah, wie das Leid der Völker, der roten wie der weißen, sich vereint in einem einzigen Schrei, der zum Himmel empor steigt. Die Grausamkeit und Habgier der Weißen war ihrem Mangel an Reife der Seele entwachsen, dem Mangel an Weisheit, Güte und Geduld, die sie oft selbst nicht gekannt hatten. Hätten sie unsere Weidegründe nicht erobert, wären vielleicht wir eines Tages aufgebrochen, um uns ihren Kontinent zu nehmen, denn auch wir waren nicht frei von Schuld. 

Es wäre das Gleiche geblieben. 

So aber waren viele meiner Brüder und Schwestern für die Freiheit gestorben. Hier aber war ewiger Friede und Manitous Liebe unendlich.

Und so widmete ich mich meinen neuen Aufgaben. Mein Herz aber wartete auf den Einen…


End file.
